Sun Of Ten Tails Rebirth
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Siendole otorgada una nueva oportunidad en un lugar diferente, Naruto busca vivir aquellos momentos que le fueron negados desde niñez. Junto a grandes personas y seres queridos, el usara el poder que le fue legado para encontrar la paz de aquellos a quien el ama.
1. Prologo

_Saludos chicos. Quiero aclarar antes que nada, que esta historia originalmente pertenecía a Grankhain, el cual amablemente me cedió la historia para poder continuarla, claro esta agregando y modificando ciertas cosas para hacerla diferente a la misma, pero conservando varias de las cosas que el quería plasmar en el mismo. De igual forma, ya he pensado en que cosas modificar y agregar para que esta historia tenga varios elementos de ambos mundos, espero les sea de su agrado, sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el prologo._

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 Prologo 0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

El inframundo, normalmente todos pensaríamos en un lugar donde las almas van para sufrir una eternidad de arrepentimiento y sufrimiento. Pero ese no era el caso, no al menos como se describía en los textos antiguos y todo lo mencionado por las diferentes religiones existentes. De hecho, el inframundo es muy parecido a la tierra; llueve, nieva, caen relámpagos y muchos otros fenómenos naturales que son idénticos a la tierra. La única diferencia era que el cielo era morado y había rocas flotando por alguna razón, aunque lo mas probable es que esto era para mantener algo de lo que originalmente era ese sitio tan conocido.

El inframundo como la tierra era habitado por una gran diversidad de existencias vivas, y de entre todas, las mas notables eran los Demonios, seres parecidos físicamente a los humanos con la única diferencia de que ellos tenían alas semejantes a las de un murciélago, físicamente eran mas fuertes y tenían otros rasgos que solo algunos animales tenían en la tierra, como ver en la oscuridad entre otros mas. Además de que el uso de la magia era muchísimo más extendido en el inframundo que en el tierra.

Los peores enemigos de los Demonios eran los Ángeles, seres de luz que blandían magia sagrada, sumamente efectiva contra los seres de la obscuridad, representando el circulo interminable del bien y el mal.

Sin embargo los Ángeles poseian una debilidad fatal, y esa era que podian caer, es decir cuando un ángel caia de la gracia este se transformaba en un ángel caído. Un ángel caído sigue lo que lo hizo caer con una monstruosa obsesión, las razones por las que un ángel cae son muchas, disfrutan de los placeres de la carne, les gusta asesinar y torturar o simplemente porque quieren acumular más conocimiento, entre otras cosas que por lo regular siempre consistían en excesos o pecados prohibidos por el cielo.

De esta manera existian tres facciones listas para la guerra y que además se odiaban la una a la otra con rabia.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que una gran guerra estallara entre las tres facciones, y así por así la gran guerra estallo, nadie sabe que facción fue la primera en empezar, aunque no es como si importara de todos modos.

Los Ángeles eran legiones tras legiones, los Ángeles caídos oscurecían los cielos con sus números y los Demonios eran incontables.

Los Ángeles tenían a Dios y a cuatro Seraphs (Serafínes) como sus ases además de blandir magia sagrada y su fuego purificador, los Ángeles caídos con su representante Azazel al frente y otros generales de doce alas, con el bonus de que además de usar magia sagrada experimentaban con nuevas tecnologías y finalmente los Demonios con sus cuatro señores originales blandiendo poderosos y versátiles hechizos para acabar con sus enemigos.

La gran guerra duro mucho tiempo, ninguna facción podía asestar el golpe final a la otra, aunque lo sagrado era veneno para los Demonios ellos lo compensaban usando muchas otras formas de magia, como el poder de la destrucción o usar los otros cuatro elementos e incluso combinarlos para crear algo completamente nuevo.

Así como empezó, la gran guerra termino. Dios estaba muerto, los cuatro Maou originales también y Azazel, aunque irónicamente era un ser caído del cual se podia pensar los sentimientos eran cosa nula en el, tenía el corazón roto por ver a tantos de sus amigos muertos en el campo de batalla.

Ambas facciones estaban agotadas de luchar, si la lucha seguía era inevitable la extinción. Así que se formo una tregua entre las facciones bíblicas.

Pero los Demonios sólo habían saltando del sartén a las brasas de la peor forma, ya que una guerra civil comenzó a librarse en el inframundo.

Las familias Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus querían seguir con la guerra a pesar de de tan mal estado de la raza demoniaca, además de que esta faccion conservativa creía que solo los 74 pilares eran dignos de gobernar el inframundo y todos los demás demonios solo debían obedecer como la servidumbre que eran.

Lamentablemente de los 74 pilares solamente quedaban 34, las cosas ya no podían seguir iguales, si los Demonios que se oponían a la facción conservadora eran derrotados entonces toda la raza demoniaca se extinguiría, simple y llanamente no se podía perder esta guerra interna.

Cuatro seres se alzaron durante la guerra civil, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glaysia-Labolas y Sirzechs Gremory, cada uno de ellos muy poderosos y con habilidades únicas, Ajuka era un genio en todo lo que hacia, Serafall podía congelar el inframundo entero, Falbium sabia exactamente lo que ibas a hacer y tenía varios planes para contrarrestarte cada uno mejor que el otro, mientras que Sirzechs era el usuario más poderoso de la destrucción que el inframundo allá visto jamás.

Aunque indudablemente el verdadero héroe era un joven Demonio de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y extrañas marcas en forma de bigote en ambas mejillas, Naruto.

Naruto no tenía ningún apellido de alguno de los 74 pilares, el era un simple huérfano que había crecido en un orfanato, en las calles de mala muerte de Lilith capital de la raza demoniaca, sin nada más que pura determinación como instrumento de impulso, Naruto se levanto para convertirse en la cabeza de lanza de la guerra civil.

Mucha gente lo llamaba genio por sus poco ortodoxas tácticas en combate, además de ser un usuario de magia que el mismo había creado, sus tecnicas más famosas era el Rasengan una bola de energía pura que taladraba lo que sea, se decia que el Rasengan de Naruto tenía incontables formas cada una más letal que la otra. Otra magia era lo que el mismo llamaba clones de sombra, esta extraña magia le permitía crear copias sólidas de si mismo, además que estos clones podían pensar y tomar acciones por si mismos, ambas habilidades eran terroríficas, pero lo que de verdad hizo a Naruto ser temido y apreciado en todo el inframundo fue su extraña e indescifrable magia de sellos, Naruto mismo la llamaba Fuuin (Sello), y aunque la magia de sellado no era rara pero si muy difícil de aprender y era llamada comúnmente como runas, el Fuuin era otra cosa completamente separada del resto, era una magia única de Naruto con posibilidades infinitas.

Esto hizo que el rubio se ganara muchos apodos, el héroe de mil batallas, el perdedor que siempre gana o el genio más idiota.

Pero el poder más terrorífico de Naruto no eran sus magias únicas o su genio en combate, no, Naruto era como el Sol, si así es Naruto era el sol, la gente lo seguía no por miedo o por respeto, no, simplemente había algo en el que te quería hacer estar junto a el, reírte junto a el, pelear junto a el e incluso seguirlo hasta la muerte.

Esto hizo que se conociera como "El Sol Del Inframundo".

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Cierta mujer de cabello negro y de carácter animado y algo hiperactivo caminaba felizmente tarareando una canción en los pasillos del hospital privado del clan Sitri.

Serafall Leviathan era literalmente una belleza, aunque pequeña en estatura ella tenía un par de enormes de pechos que rebotaban cada vez que daba un salto, lo que pasaba con frecuencia, además tenía la piel que parecía estar echa de la leche mas fina y esta era solo la forma que normalmente tomaba, se dice que la verdadera forma de Serafall es una belleza fuera de este mundo.

Serafall llevaba puesto un traje de chica mágica, con su pelo arreglado en dos coletas, muchos se preguntaran por que tan extraño traje, eso era porque Serafall acababa de salir de su nuevo show, llamando la "Chica Mágica Sera-tan", el programa ya era un éxito en todo el inframundo.

A los lados de Serafall había dos figuras una femenina y otra masculina.

Lady y Lord Sitri se encontraban caminando junto con su hija. Lady Sitri tenía una belleza de una mujer seria, además de que llevaba un par de anteojos que la hacían lucir aun más seria, con cabello corto y color negro y un par de ojos color violeta Lady Sitri daba un aire de nobleza y seriedad, Lord Sitri era un hombre extremadamente flacucho y alto su piel era pálida y sus rasgos eran afilados, el era el genio médico de su clan, y gracias a sus amplios conocimientos en el ramo de la medicina, la familia Sitri tenía el mejor hospital en todo el inframundo.

-Serafall contrólate por favor, ahora eres una Maou que lleva consigo el apellido Leviathan, debes actúar como tal. - Lady Sitri regaño a su hija, ella a veces no podía creer que Serafall actuara tan despreocupadamente cuando todo el pilar Sitri era conocido por que sus miembros eran serios y muy inteligentes.

Sin embargo ante este regaño, Serafall volteo a ver a su madre, al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua usaba su dedo índice para bajar su la piel debajo de su ojo mientras sacaba su lengua en un gesto burlon al mismo tiempo que decia "~No quiero~"

Lady Sitri soltó un suspiro en frustración, no importa lo que intentará no podía corregir la actitud de su primogénita, todo esto ante la mirada de su esposo, quien soltó una leve sonrisa sofisticada.

-Hmp, cálmate cariño es algo normal que Serafall este mas feliz que de costumbre, digo al final el ya despertó. - Al decir esto, ambas Sitri sabían lo que el patriarca del clan se refería, Serafall aplaudió con ambas manos rápidamente mientras que soltaba un gritito muy lindo.

Lady Sitri tenía una muy leve sonrisa al ver a Serafall.

-Otto-Sama, Okaa-Sama, esta vez… - Ambos Sitri se sorprendieron al escuchar el tono semi-serio de Serafall, algo bastante raro ya que la Maou era conocida por siempre estar jugando, no importaba la situación, y algo tenía que ser extremadamente serio como para que Serafall hable con algo de seriedad. - E-esta vez lo v-voy a h-hacer… yo… ¡Voy a confesarle como me siento a Naru-tan!

Ambos Sitri abrieron sus ojos como si fueran platos, no era ningún secreto para ellos que Serafall solo tenía ojos para Naruto, bueno excepto para Naruto que era demasiado denso como para verlo.

Su hija había rechazado a incontables hombres que le habían propuesto matrimonio e incluso había rechazado cosas simples como citas, la joven Leviathan no dejaba que ni siquiera la sacaran a bailar, a menos por supuesto que ese hombre fuera Naruto.

Serafall y Naruto tenían una amistad muy especial, ambos se conocían desde que eran niños, y Serafall podía decir con toda seguridad que Naruto había sido su primer verdadero amigo, esos sentimientos se fueron trasformando poco a poco hasta que Serafall cayó en completo amor por Naruto.

Normalmente ambos padres se opondrían a la decisión de su hija, Naruto era un Demonio que no tenía un apellido además de que nadie sabía su origen, el era un huérfano que debería haber muerto como muchos otros Demonios de clase baja en algún campo de batalla. Pero Naruto no era un Demonio normal, les había probado a todos cuanto podía valer un tipo sin algún apellido de los 74 pilares, las 34 familias habían invitado a Naruto a unirse a su familia de alguna forma u otra, le habían propuesto matrimonios o habían propuesto adoptarlo, entre otras cosas, sin embargo el pilar Amon clamaba que Naruto era uno de ellos dado sus rasgos faciales que el rubio tenía, cosa que no terminaban de comprobar al cien por ciento.

-Ya veo. Estoy seguro de que Naruto-San aceptara tus sentimientos. - Lord Sitri puso su mano en el hombro de su hija haciéndole saber de que la apoyaba totalmente.

Lady Sitri estaba totalmente perdida en su imaginación en este punto, ahora mismo ella imaginaba a sus nietos, una pequeña niña de pelos negro ojos azules y un niño de pelo rubio de ojos violeta ambos con tres marcas en sus mejillas como su padre al que lo caracterizaban como lindo, leyéndoles antes de ir a dormir, jugar con ellos y complacer todos sus caprichos.

-Oh, eso es bueno Serafall, ahora que acabo la guerra, quiero que tu y Naruto dediquen TODO su tiempo en darme a mis nietos. - Lady Sitri apretó su puño mientras que fuego salía por sus ojos.

-¡Mamá! - Serafall exclamó ligeramente avergonzada, mientras que Lord Sitri solo se dedicó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo de manera solemne, el patriarca Sitri también quería a sus nietos cuanto antes, el estaba seguro de que tendrían el genio de Serafall y serían impredecibles como Naruto.

La guerra por fin había terminado, la vieja faccion había sido expulsada del inframundo, la última batalla había sido particularmente viciosa, y por supuesto Naruto siendo el idiota impulsivo que era había terminado en el hospital dejándolo en un estado de agotamiento extremo por tres días seguidos.

Pero al fin las enfermeras/sirvientas del clan Sitri habían informado que el rubio había despertado de su larga siesta de recuperacion.

La familia Sitri fue la primera en ir al lugar, Sirzechs ya venia en camino, junto con Ajuka, Falbium y muchos otros, muchos de ellos venían a felicitar a Naruto y también para tal vez persuadirlo de como sus hijas/hermanas podrían ser un buen partido para el, además de todos los beneficios de pertenecer a su pilar.

La familia Sitri por fin llego a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio, al mismo tiempo que Serafall tomo una bocanada de aire y procedió a abrir la puerta de un solo golpe.

-¡Naru-tan~! ¡Tu linda y amada Sera-tan vino a ver!. – Sin embargo, la chica de cabello negro cerro la boca al no ver a su rubio por ningún lado, mientras los otros dos Sitri entraron a la habitación solo para no encontrar nada.

Lo único que había era una cama con cobijas separadas como si alguien se hubiera levantado y una ventana abierta por donde entraba una ligera corriente de aire moviendo suavemente las cortinas.

Serafall frunció el ceño totalmente irritada, por fin le iba a declarar sus intenciones a Naruto, después se casarían, tendrían hijos, esos hijos tendrían hijos y ellos dos vivirían felizmente hasta la muerte y mas lejos, todo era perfecto.

-Otto-San, ¿ Nos equivocamos de habitación? – Pregunto la joven Maou mirando ávidamente por todos lados, en caso de que esto se tratara de una de las tantas bromas a las cuales el rubio de ojos azules estaba acostumbrado hacer a todo mundo, a lo cual Lord Sitri levanto ambas cejas.

-No, esta es la habitación de Naruto. – El patriarca Sitri no podía equivocarse, el mismo lo puso aquí, además de que el personalmente lo atendió durante los últimos dias.

-Tal ve… - Lady Sitri no pudo terminar de hablar por que varias figuras entraron en la habitación, y entre todas ellas se encontraban Sirzechs, Ajuka y Falbium.

-¿Mhmm? Donde esta Naruto, ¿Ya lo dieron de alta? - Sirzechs pregunto con un una ceja ligeramente levantada, ansioso por poder hablar y soltar bromas con su mejor amigo.

-N-no acabamos de llegar a la habitación, p-pero la encontramos vacía. - Ahora Serafall sentía un poco de miedo por no saber donde se podría haber metido el chico en cuestion.

-Ma, ma, estoy seguro de que se levanto y ahora mismo está buscando donde comer Ramen. - Falbium hablo dirigiéndose a la cama donde deposito todo su ser para intentar dormir o por lo menos tomar una gran siesta.

Todos soltaron una risita incluso Serafall, Naruto tenía una obsesión casi insana con esa comida y a la mente de la morena resurgían esos momentos cuando eran pequeños y ella solía prepararle esa cosa casi todos los días.

-¡Oi, Fal-tan esa es la cama de Naruto levántate! - Serafall uso el pequeño báculo con una estrella para golpear a Falbium muchas veces en la cabeza, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por que al parecer el portador del titulo de Asmodeus ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Todos volvieron a reír al ver la cómica imagen.

-Ajuka ¿Puedes localizarlo con las Evil Pieces? Los viejos están esperando, preferiría lidiar con esto lo más rápido posible. - Sirzechs había estado lidiando con el parlamento toda la mañana, todos ellos querían ver a Naruto, había incluso platicas de que él se convertiría en el "Quinto Maou" llevando el titulo de "Mammon".

Hace unos días Ajuka invento las Evil Pieces, una tecnología que le permitiría a los Demonios reencarnar humanos, con el objetivo de aumentar sus números de integrantes, asi como su poder militar.

-Si, por supuesto. - Ajuka materializó una pequeña computadora, que luego procedió a abrir. El portador del titulo de Beelzebu le había dado a sus amigos las primeras Evil Pieces, y ahora mismo los cinco ellos eran Reyes, solo hacia falta que reunieran personas para su sequito o nobleza, por lo que podía localizar a todos los que tuvieran una pieza maligna de Rey usando esta computadora, sin embargo Ajuka comenzó a teclear furiosamente el teclado, solo para luego fruncir el ceño y dar una respuesta que a el no le agradaba.

-Esto es extraño, el no aparece por ningún lado.

-¿Como es eso posible? ¿Que no dijiste que podías localizar a cualquiera que tuviera la pieza del Rey? - Sirzechs pregunto algo incrédulo por la respuesta de su compañero.

-Es cierto lo que dije, la única manera es que esté fuera del inframundo y la otra es que… - Ajuka trago saliva antes de decir la segunda forma que en parte, le daba algo de pánico decir, mas que nada por la reacción de cierta morena presente ahí mismo. - …es que este muerto.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de dar su opinión cuando de repente Falbium que parecía haber escuchado todo se levanto como si nada.

-Tsk, esto no esta bien, lo mas probable es que estemos lidiando con un secuestro o… - Falbium imito a Ajuka por el mismo motivo que el tuvo. - … o un asesinato.

En ese momento el cuarto entro en caos organizado.

Sirzechs inmediatamente comenzó a dar órdenes de cerrar Lilith de inmediato, Ajuka comenzó a teclear todavía más furiosamente intentando encontrar a su amigo, Falbium comenzó a trabajar su mente con miles de escenarios para poder encontrar a su amigo.

Mientras que Serafall llena de pánico y presa del miedo que sentía, había dejado la habitación tomando su verdadera forma, ella iba a encontrar a su hombre y a las personas que siquiera se atrevieran a tocarle un pelo los iba a hacer sufrir lo peor posible antes de que la dulce muerte los reclamara.

Lamentablemente para Serafall, Naruto se había ido. Sin decir a donde, sin dejar una carta de despedida o algo semejante, simple y llanamente el había decidido desaparecer sin causa o explicación alguna.

El sol se había escondido en el inframundo. Quizas por un largo tiempo

 **°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Mil Años Despues. °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

En cierta ciudad en una pequeña librería había un chico de pelo café y ojos marrones. Este chico llamado Issei Hyoudou tenía un libro de color naranja en su mano con un signo de prohibido en la portada. Icha Icha era una serie de libros que todos los pervertidos debían leer al menos una vez, era catalogado como la mejor serie de libros porno de todos los tiempos.

Issei apenas podía contener su alegría, por fin conocería a su héroe, Jiraiya conocido con el sobrenombre de "Sabio de los sapos", era el seudónimo del mejor escritor de porno en todo el mundo.

La fila por fin avanzo e Issei por fin pudo ver a su héroe.

-¡Jiraiya-sama! ¡Es un placer conocer a un dios como usted! ¡Yo un mero mortal no soy digno de estar en su presencia! – Decia el castaño sumamente emocionado por tener frente suyo a uno de sus mayores ídolos en todo el mundo que abarcaba el porno y el Hentai.

Detrás de Issei estaban sus mejores amigos que junto con el castaño eran conocidos como el trío de pervertidos de Kuoh.

 **"¡No somos dignos!"**

 **"¡No somos dignos!"**

Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo como una clase de mantra pervertido.

La figura que estaba sentada se llevo la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza rascándose la nuca, además de que sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas, las cuales apenas si se notaban debido a que usaba un sombrero de palma desgastado y algo ridículo, el cual sin embargo le ayudaba a esconder su rostro.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Y aquí termina el inicio de esta historia. Preguntas y todo lo que ustedes deseen decirme sean bienvenidos de dejármelo en los comentarios, asi como por PM, yo lo tendre todo en consideración. Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Saludos


	2. Antecedentes

**Realmente agradezco lo bien que ha sido recibida esta reedicion de una de las grandiosas historias de grankhain, lamento mucho la tardanza pero ciertas cosas me mantuvieron ocupada y sin tiempo de editar los capítulos para ser subidos, pero siendo que ya es hora de continuar, les dejo el primer episodio de esta historia que a muchos les ha gustado. Sin mas que decir, no sin antes agradecer a todos ustedes lectores, que hacen posible que este proyecto siga en pie. Asi que bueno, no hay que esperar mas, y que venga la actualización.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Antecedentes**

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

En los territorios pertenecientes a la Faccion de los Angeles, dígase el cielo, en cierta habitación se podía escuchar una melodiosa y angelical tonada que tarareaba de forma alegre.

-Hhmm~ hmmh~ - Su voz era simplemente un placer para los oídos, escucharla podía derretir hasta el corazón mas frio y arrullar a un bebe hasta dejarlo profundamente dormirlo.

La dueña de la voz era una mujer alta de unos muy enormes pechos, su cabello era de un color tan dorado que el oro parecía basura si se comparara al cabello de esta mujer, tenía caderas bien definidas y también piernas que eran sencillamente hermosas, su piel era clara y sin ningún tipo de imperfección, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro y llenos de inocencia. Llevaba un puesto un vestido blanco de una pieza que estaba conectado con collar dorado, además de un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era la descripción de lo que se podia llamar la mujer perfecta.

Ella era Gabriel, una Serafín y parte de los seres más fuertes del cielo.

Gabriel se encontraba felizmente tejiendo un muñeco, esto lo había hecho desde hace ya cientos, si no es que miles de veces, pero a ella no le importaba cuantas veces lo hacia, ella no se aburría, no se molestaba, solo había puro e innegable amor haciendo estos muñecos, cada vez que ella tejía Gabriel lo hacia con la misma hermosa sonrisa como cuando empezó a tejer su primer muñeco, a la rubia angel le encantaba hacer muñecos, almohadas, sabanas, todo tipo de cosas que se podrían crear tejiendo, pero no le gustaba tejer cualquier cosa…

Era algo que Gabriel amaba con todo su corazón.

-Hihihihi~ - Cuando por fin termino de tejer la última línea color negro en la mejilla de su última creación, Gabriel paso uno de sus delicados dedos sobre una de la líneas negras que parecían bigotes en el muñeco, después Gabriel tomo su creación hecha de estambre y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas soltando una muy linda risita mientras lo hacía.

Knock* knock*

Por unos muy breves momentos el angelical rostro de Gabriel adquirió unos ligeros, casi imperceptibles signos de molestia e irritación, pero tal como aparecieron, se esfumaron y su rostro regreso a su hermosa normalidad.

-Siii~ - Gabriel respondió a quien había perturbado la tranquilidad de su santuario.

-Gabriel-Sama, Michael-Sama quiere verla, dice que es urgente su presencia. - Una voz varonil respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

-Kay~ dile a Michael-Oniisama que voy enseguida. - Gabriel respondió de forma jovial. - Muchas gracias por avisarme. Del otro lado de la puerta el joven ángel sonrío, Gabriel era el ser más amable que había en todo el cielo. - Es mi placer Gabriel-Sama. – Y asi se retiró a informar a Michael.

Gabriel se levanto de la cama, y soltando un muy ligero y casi imperceptible suspiro lleno de irritacion, puso su nuevo muñeco en su cama con todo el cuidado del mundo, luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación, de inmediato la Angel rubia se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala principal, ella quería terminar tan rápido como sea posible para poder regresar a la tranquilidad de su santuario, no sin antes poner una barrera en la puerta de su habitación para evitar que alguien entrará, no es que alguien intentará algo tan estúpido como tratar de entrar en la habitación de un Serafín, mucho menos en el cielo, nadie quería después de todo hacer llorar a la Angel mas hermosa del cielo por haber invadido su sana y pura privacidad.

Dirigiéndose hasta donde esta su Onii-Sama, Gabriel podía sentir que varias miradas se posaban sobre ella, normalmente esto no le molestaría a la Serafín, desde que nació Gabriel podía sentir miradas llenas de lujuria de Humanos, Demonios, Ángeles caídos y hasta de otros Ángeles, Gabriel estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que simplemente ya no le importaba, pero ya no mas, de repente y sin razón alguna, a Gabriel le comenzó a molestar esas miradas, incluso hubo una vez donde le pidió amablemente a una ángel que la dejara de ver con lujuria. Todo el cielo quedó completamente sorprendido, nadie creyó nunca que a Gabriel le comenzarán a molestar esas miradas, y respecto a quien fue encargada de molestar a la mujer mas fuerte del cielo, la ángel cayó de la gracia poco tiempo después.

Gabriel apretó ligeramente sus dientes con irritación, parecia que no entendían cuando ella lo pedia amablemente, tal vez Gabriel debería insistir un poco más la próxima vez, ella por su forma de ser desde que existía, amaba a todo mundo el mundo pero todos deberían entender que su cuerpo solo podía ser visto de esa manera por "él" y nadie mas. Si alguien mas la miraba así ella se ensuciaría y el no querriá verla de nuevo.

Gabriel puso todos esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su cabeza al llegar a las enormes puertas del salón principal, ella abrió las abrió con facilidad, y en el fondo de la enorme y espaciosa habitación se encontraba Michael el líder de los Serafín y también actual líder del cielo.

En el rostro de Gabriel apareció una sincera sonrisa, ella siempre se alegraba al ver a su Onii-Sama,

Michael regreso la sonrisa muy feliz de ver a su hermana.

-Gabriel.

-Onii-Sama.

Los dos cayeron en un confortable silencio.

-Gabriel ¿Como ha ido tu investigación sobre el extraño Demonio? – Fue Michael quien rompió ese silencio confortable.

-No he avanzado nada Onii-Sama, así como aparece desaparece. - Gabriel pudo ver como Michael se llevaba su mano y la pasaba por su cabellera, claramente cansado. - Creo que la única manera de que podamos saber de su paradero, sería que el mismo deje que lo encontremos.

Michael suspiro ante las palabras de su hermana, aunque el también debía de esperar una respuesta como esa.

-Lo lamento mucho Michael-Onii-Sama. - Gabriel le ofreció a su hermano una pequeña reverencia, Michael no la pedía pero lo apreciaba, pero extrañamente, por alguna razón Michael no pudo pensar que esas palabras tenían un doble significado.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que estás dando lo mejor de ti. – Fue lo que el líder del cielo respondió. - Pero este extraño Demonio es un peligro para la aparente paz entre la facciones, no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, podría tratarse de un miembro de la vieja Faccion Demoniaca, tratando de empezar una guerra o incluso podría tratarse de Sirzechs con intenciones desconocidas. - Michael no quería pensar mal de Sirzechs, el actual Rey Demonio era una persona muy amable y jovial, de no ser por sus orígenes podría incluso pasar como un ángel, pero este Demonio del cual cuya información era escasa, estaba poniéndolo muy nervioso.

Gabriel uso todas sus fuerzas para no soltar una risita, él, ¿Comenzar una guerra? ¿O tener una agenda desconocida llena de engaños, asesinatos y conspiraciones? ¡Hah!, era más fácil que Azazel dejara de ser un pervertido.

-Tonto Onii-Sama, el es incluso más puro que tu o que cualquiera que esté presente en este lugar. – Era curioso, Gabriel por un momento sintió una muy extraña emoción hacia su Onii-Sama, Michael-Nii estaba siendo muy molesto ahora mismo. Tal vez también debería de arrancarle algo a su Onii-Sama como iba hacerlo a las próximas criaturas que intenten ensuciarla con sus miradas.

-Hihihi~

-Como sea, mantén un ojo sobre el ¿Ok? – Fue lo ultimo que escucho de parte de su hermano mayor, ya que al parecer todo había terminado.

-Hai, Onii-Sama. – Y asi sin mas, Gabriel desapareció en un círculo de teletrasportacion. Al ver a su hermanita desaparecer Michael dejo caer todo su peso en la silla, desde que ella y Metatron encontraron a ese extraño Demonio, su hermanita no habia vuelto a ser la misma, aunque no es como su fuera algo negativo, es solo que era algo demasiado raro y curioso a la vez.

Ese extraño Demonio que fue capaz de hacerle frente a Metatron, solamente Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka o Falbium podrían intentar algo así, pero no había sido ninguno de ellos cuatro.

Míchael se relajó puso todo tipo de pensamientos de trabajo hasta el fondo de su mente, volteo a un lado y luego al otro, y al no ver a nadie Michael saco un pequeño libro naranja titulado "Las aventuras del ninja Gutsby". A Michael le encantaba este libro, ya que a pesar de ser escrito por un humano, era una novela gratificante de leer por su historia, y el mensaje que quería dar a conocer.

-Este mundo podría usar tu ayuda en el futuro Naruto.

Gabriel apareció de nuevo en su habitación y si por casualidad del destino, algún otro ángel echara un vistazo en la habitación de Gabriel, era mas que sabido que se metería en serios problemas. En cada pared había fotos y pósters del rubio favorito de Gabriel, era como si ella tomará mucho tiempo de su vida para acosar al rubio con extrañas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, en la cama de Gabriel había muñecos de varias formas y tamaños del rubio al igual que almohadas con fotos del rubio en ellas.

Gabriel se acostó en la cama y abrazo una almohada de tamaño real del rubio recordando la primera vez que lo encontró.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ FLASHBACK ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Gabriel estaba asustada, ¿Como una situación tan normal, de un día tan normal pudo terminar tan mal?

Todo empezó cuando el consejo del cielo, ante el berrinche que Metatron, uno de los doce Serafines hizo con el pretexto de haber trabajado demasiado, decidió permitirle un descanso de sus labores cotidianas, así que después de tanto patalear y llorar Metatron acepto alegremente tomarse unas vacaciones en el mundo humano y Gabriel siendo un ángel de hermana bajo junto con el para desearle un buen descanso.

Jamás se imagino que habría otro ser en este desolado pasaje.

Un Demonio.

Un par de ojos azules la miraron a ella y a Metatron, mientras que cuatro ojos miraban de regreso al Demonio que estaba de pie frente a ellos.

El rubio Demonio pareció peder interés en Metatron y se concentraron solamente en ella, Gabriel tenía un poder bastante interesante, ella podía saber las intenciones de otros, ella podía literalmente leer el corazón de otros solamente con ver el reflejo de sus ojos.

Gabriel estaba anonadada, en shock, atónita, sorprendida y excitada. Frente a ella estaba la criatura con el corazón más puro que ella había visto jamás, el rubio era tan parecido a ella y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. El era tan puro como ella, no había ni una mala intención hacia algo o alguien, ni siquiera Metatron era así, ella sabia que el corazón de Metatron le guardaba cierto rencor a alguien.

En la mente de Gabriel solo había una pregunta.

¿Es esto a lo que la gente llama tu alma gemela?

Gabriel siempre escuchaba que había personas enamorándose, pero ella no le prestaba demasiada importancia, Gabriel amaba a todo el mundo sin discriminar, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin esperar recibir nada de alguien, ni el amor que ella daba, era su misma naturaleza, su forma de ser desde que había nacido.

Pero ahora mismo, ese preciso momento se sentía mágico para ella. El rubio siguió mirándola, pasando su mirada por todo su cuerpo, por primera vez en su vida Gabriel se sentía avergonzada y tenía un rubor en su rostro.

-Son mas grandes que las de Tsunade-Baachan. - El rubio comento mientras se rascaba la mejilla mirando a un lado, Gabriel no sabia quien era Tsunade-Baachan o que es lo que ella tenía más grande, pero le gustaba que las tuviera de un tamaño considerable.

-¿Tal vez las pueda hacer mas grandes? - Si las hacia mas grandes tal vez al Demonio frente a ella le agradaría mas. - ¡Que felicidad! Hihihi~ - Solo había felicidad al escuchar que ella tenía algo mas grande que Tsunade y que al rubio le gustaba eso.

El rubio pareció que también podía leer las emociones de Gabriel y comenzó a reír y a rascarse la nuca algo apenado y Gabriel puso una mano sobre su boca intentando tapar la risita que amenaza con salir. El momento solo se volvió más mágico para ella cuando el rubio le regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan pura que Gabriel sintió como si su rostro estuviera en llamas.

Pero.

El momento terminó cuando al parecer la sonrisa tuvo un efecto muy negativo en Metatron, ya que el Serafín sin siquiera pensarlo , formo una lanza de luz y se la arrojó al Demonio de cabellera rubia.

Lo demás es historia.

La batalla era la típica pelea de dos seres que podrían ser considerados monstruos en el más sentido puro de la palabra. Grandes extensiones de tierra siendo destruidas, prácticamente se tendría que re diseñar los mapas de la zona por la destrucción que se desato ahí mismo.

En un punto Metatron tuvo suficiente y se preparó para desaparecer al Demonio rubio junto con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, lamentablemente Gabriel estaba en el camino del masivo ataque del Serafín y este parecia no haberlo notado. La mujer mas fuerte del cielo jamás había visto a su hermano con tanto empeño en querer eliminar a un Demonio, su instinto de guerrero desbordaba como si fuera un Tsunami.

-Que asco. – Tristemente era lo único que Gabriel podía pensar de su hermano, ¿Porque su hermano Metatron quería matar a un ser que no tenía ninguna emoción negativa y que no se mostro hostiles a ellos? Ella solo se quedo ahí preguntándose si moriría en la ira de su querido hermano.

Por supuesto ningún momento mágico estaba completo sin el héroe de corazón puro apareciendo frente a ti, envuelto en llamas doradas con extraños tatuajes color negro en todo su cuerpo, solo para después materializar un avatar gigante de un zorro de nueve colas.

El zorro rugió al igual que el grito que Metatron solto, levantando los brazos para detener el asteroide de magia sagrada, las llamas doradas envolvieron el ataque de Metatron y luego todo se puso blanco.

Dentro del zorro Gabriel se sentía tan en paz, por alguna razón sentía que todo su estrés la dejaba y poco a poco sanaba lo que había que sanar en ella, todo era tan cálido, ella sentía que se podría quedar ahí para siempre, ahora si tan solo el Demonio rubio la pudiera abrazar, entonces todo de verdad seria perfecto.

Estaba rodeada de llamas sin recibir ninguna quemadura, Gabriel estaba dentro del sol y no quería que nunca se fuera.

Era intoxicante pero satisfactoria al mismo tiempo.

Gabriel escucho una masiva explosión y luego todo se tornó blanco.

Poco a poco su conciencia regresaba, abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos color azul que no mostraban otra cosa mas que preocupación por ella.

Gabriel se llevó su mano a la boca y ahogo un grito cuando vio el estado del rubio. Sus ropas estaban casi destruidas, había sangre por todas ellas, el rubio parecía haber estado escupiendo el liquido vital recientemente y lo mas horrible es que una herida penetrante yacia en su pecho de la cual aún seguían corriendo gotas de sangre. Sus ojos que habían estado llenos de vida ahora estaban azules y cansados.

-¿E-estas bien? - Gabriel estaba usando toda su voluntad para no llorar en ese momento al ver el estado del rubio, y este pareció notar que su preocupación por el era genuina.

-N-no… te preocupes… estoy b-bien. - El rubio solo pudo reir de manera avergonzada y un tanto cansina, mientras que Gabriel noto que detras de el Metatron estaba en el suelo inconsciente, a lo que este suspiro antes de responder. - No te preocupes por el… solamente se acabo todas sus reservas de magia… en ese último ataque.

El rubio se levanto con esfuerzo y tosiendo por la fatiga y el dolor que sentía en los pulmones, aunque no parecia dejar de lado su actitud amable e hiperactiva.

-Escucha… n-no se lo que paso… pero… ¿Le podrías decir que… realmente siento… lo que sea que le haya hecho?

Gabriel solamente pudo asentir tontamente, sintiendo que el rubio iba a dejar el lugar ella se apresuró en preguntarle algo de suma importancia.

-¿Co-como te llamas?

-¿Mm?... Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto conocerte. - Y rapidamente desapareció en un puff, dejando a ambos Serafínes solos en ese ahora desolado lugar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Desde entonces Gabriel habia estado vigilando a Naruto con una obsesión digna de los mejores pervertidos. Ella no sabia todas estas extrañas emociones que Naruto le hacia sentir, pero ella estaba genuinamente feliz y quería sentir mas y mas de esas emociones que llenaban su corazón de felicidad y alegría.

Para ella el cielo estaba poco a poco perdiendo todos sus colores, Gabriel se sentía feliz junto a ese chico, quería hacer cosas con él, leer los mangos que a él le gusta leer, ver animo con él y jugar al "Nientiendo" (Nintendo) con el.

-Hijijiji ya casi viene esa fecha~ - Diez de octubre se acercaba, una fecha especial para ella. - Tal vez debería de prepararle mi súper asombro angélical Ramen de regalo~

Gabriel sabia cual era su comida favorita así que cada año le dejaba un tazón caliente de Ramen en su puerta, ella dejaba el Ramen, tocaba la puerta y luego salía volando para esconderse. La mujer mas bella del cielo sabia que a él le gustaba mucho su súper asombroso angelical Ramen y tal vez esta ocasión debería de darle otra cosa. A Gabriel pronto la reclamó la tierras de los sueños, y ella comenzó a soñar con su rubio favorito y ella sentados en un árbol abrazados, mirando las hojas de los arboles de Sakura caer lentamente al suelo.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Sirzechs suspiro, cuantas veces había ya hecho esta acción en el transcurso de toda la mañana. La discusión como siempre se centraba en los Demonios Reencarnados por las Evil Pieces que Adjuka invento. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, la discusión se centraba en si los reencarnados debían tener los mismos derechos que un Demonio Sangre Pura.

Por supuesto muchos estaban en favor en que si deberían tener los mismos derechos, después de todo les estaban haciendo un favor a ellos al darle un boost en números al inframundo. Por otro lado muchos otros se oponían diciendo que ellos deberían ser considerados solamente sirvientes, no, mejor que esclavos y que si fueran a darle los mismos derechos, entonces la esencia de la raza Demoniaca desaparecía.

De verdad parecía que no había solución, lamentablemente aunque los Maou tenían gran poder politico, la forma de gobierno actual era una democracia. Si esto seguía así entonces el inframundo entraría en estado de caos y tal vez hasta una guerra civil, Sirzechs ya tenía suficiente con la Vieja Faccion que parecía estar amasando fuerzas para volver a tomar el inframundo.

Sirzechs dejo que su mente se fuera a otro lado mientras los demás discutían, ocasionalmente se podían escuchar gritos acalorados y todo tipo de palabras coloridas en el fondo.

Naruto.

El nombre repentinamente apareció en la cabeza de Sirzechs formando una sonrisa en el rostro del portador del titulo de Lucifer.

-¿En que hoyo te metiste zorro?

Después de la desaparición de Naruto, Falbium había concluido de que no había manera de que pudiera haberse tratado de un secuestro, simplemente porque nadie había pedido nada por él, ¿Para que secuestrar a alguien tan importante como Naruto para no pedir nada?, además de que el tenía mil y un maneras de escapar.

Asesinato era más creíble pero fue descartado rápidamente por Falbium argumentando de que simplemente no había manera de matar a un Demonio de clase Maou sin que todo el inframundo se enterara, incluso si un asesino fuera lo suficientemente rápido para cortarle ambas manos y piernas a un Demonio de clase Ultímate, este encontraría la manera de matarte a mordidas, un Demonio clase Maou no necesitaba los dientes para hacer algo semejante a eso.

En conclusión, Naruto se había ido por voluntad propia.

Sirzechs se dio la vuelta para observar a sus mejores amigos, Serafall, Adjuka y Falbium.

Adjuka se había metido mas y mas en su laboratorio después de que el rubio se fue, el portador del titulo de Beelzebu siempre le había gustado su soledad, era él y Naruto quien lo sacaban ocasionalmente para que se los tres pudieran divertirse.

Falbium se había puesto más perezoso a lo largo de los años, su mente era igual de afilada como siempre, aunque Sirzechs era una persona que al igual que Naruto tenía la misma aura que hacia querer a la gente seguirlo, el simplemente no era suficiente para hacer a Falbium menos perezoso, se necesitaba a Naruto, Serafall y a él para que el poseedor del titulo de Asmodeus no le diera pereza hacer algo.

Serafall había puesto todo su tiempo en su show, ella de alguna manera se había vuelto más infantil, si su familia o amigos no estaban en peligro a Serafall simplemente no le interesaba ningún asunto. Ella había sido la más afectada por la partida de Naruto, en algún punto ella iba a renunciar al nombre de Leviathan y salir en busca de su amado al mundo humano.

Todos inmediatamente se lo negaron, por supuesto a Serafall no le importaba si se lo negaban o no, hasta que Serafall vio a madre, Sirzechs jamás había visto a Lady Sitri llorar rogándole a su hija que se quedara.

El mundo humano estaba lleno de peligros, este era un punto de reunión de toda clase de seres, no sabias lo que te podías encontrar allí, dragones de poderes infinitos, dioses, otros seres desconocidos que podían rivalizar el poder de un Maou o seres mucho más fuertes, incluso los humanos eran peligrosos, Sirzechs no estaba seguro si podía recibir una bomba atómica en la cara y sobrevivir para contar la historia, no que a los humanos les importara desperdiciar una, ellos tenían cientos de esas cosas como para asesinar a dios.

Sirzechs extrañaba a su compañero de bromas, Naruto y él cuando eran niños iban por ahí corriendo y haciéndole bromas a todos en el inframundo, Sirzechs aun recuerda cuando pintaron el monumento a Asmodeus de colores naranja y rojo o cuando entraron en los cuarteles generales del ejército, cambiando los trajes de combate por otros de latex muy pegados color verde. Cuando Naruto y Sirzechs terminaron se fueron gritando que el único camuflaje que el ejército necesitaba era el de la juventud.

Lord Gremory había estado llorando toda la semana, todos los documentos que tuvo que firmar y todas las disculpas que tuvo que dar fue demasiado para el.

Sirzechs no pudo mas y soltó una risita, Falbium volteo levantando una ceja.

-¿Que pasa Sirzechs? ¿Ya te estás volviendo loco?"

-No es eso, solo recordaba la bromas que solíamos poner Naruto y yo.

Esto llamo la atención de los otros dos Maou que rápidamente se unieron a la charla.

-Ah, y que lo digas. - Falbium se paso su mano sobre su calva.

Esta acción trajo risas a Sirzechs, Adjuka y Serafall. Los entonces jóvenes Naruto y Sirzechs quedaron de pintarle el pelo a Falbium por varios días, a veces el exheredero Glaysia-Labolas despertaba con su pelo color verde, otras de color rojo, anaranjado, rosa y púrpura, finalmente Falbium tuvo suficiente y decidió raparse completamente con una navaja.

Serafall estaba a punto de comentar otra broma en la que ella había participado, cuando de repente las puertas de abrieron de par en par y ruidosamente, interrumpiendo a los que estaban teniendo un particularmente vicioso debate.

No falta decirlo que mucho no estaban felices de ser interrumpidos.

El pobre guardia/mensajero estaba sudando frio y hacia un enorme esfuerzo para controlar su respiración.

-¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?!" Lord Bael "preguntó/demandó" soltando su instinto asesino, y antes de que el pobre mensajero se orinara encima, Sirzechs interrumpió.

-Cálmese Lord Bael, estoy seguro de que debe ser algo muy importante, como para interrumpirnos en este importante debate. – Aunque el pelirrojo por dentro pensaba "Gracias a los Maou" ya que se alegro de que por fin algo interesante podría pasar, dando tiempo a que el mensajero se calmo lo suficiente como para hablar.

-¡Sirzechs Lucifer-sama! – Este levanto una ceja, parecía que seria algo muy importante. – ¡Se ha avistado a…

-¿Avistado? - Fue la pregunta que todos en la enorme sala se hicieron, eso podría ser un problema dependiendo de quien se había avistado, ¿Tal vez un Dragón? ¿O el líder de la Vieja Faccion? ¿Algún ejército que se dirigía al inframundo?

-… a Naruto-sama! – Y al final el mensajero dejo caer la bomba.

Incluso varios años después de su desaparición seguía siendo una prioridad encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso a su hogar, aunque se tuviera que usar la fuerza. Naruto y Mephisto Pheles tenían una suma exorbitante de dinero a cualquiera que pudiera dar solo un poco de información sobre sus paraderos.

Los dos Demonios siempre estaban hasta arriba en los carteles de "Se Busca" vivo por supuesto y con muchos ceros en la suma de dinero, que se le daría a cualquiera que les pudiera encontrar.

Los pilares por su parte ofrecían dinero completamente por separado a cualquiera que les pudiera dar información, todos los clanes querían que Naruto adoptará el apellido de su pilar para que así el pasara sus técnicas y magias a la siguiente generación del pilar al que perteneciera. Los ancianos lo querían de regreso para que el inframundo tuviera otro Boost de poder y otra cara que dar a las demás facciones.

"¡¿Que?!"

"¡¿Donde esta?!"

"¡¿Por qué no esta aquí?!"

"¡¿Si ya lo encontraron entonces tráiganlo ahora mismo?!"

Se podían oír muchas voces gritando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Silencio! - Todos se callaron al ver una pequeña fracción de la verdadera forma de Sirzechs, seguido de calmarse y volver a cuestionar al mensajero. - ¿Como saben que era Naruto?

El mensajero trago saliva, casi se arruina un buen de pantalónes al ver al Rey Demonio. - A-a, l-los reportes dicen que se ha visto al avatar de combate de Naruto-Sama, un zorro de nueve colas.

Todos el salón entro en un silencio pesado, ¿Quien sería lo suficientemente estúpido y lo ridiculamente fuerte para pelear contra Naruto y hacerlo usar su verdadera forma?

-¿Se sabe contra quien luchó? - Sirzechs hablaba tranquilamente pero en su mente había un tumulto debido a las diferentes posibilidades que corrian por su mente.

-Hai, se trataba de Metatron. - El mensajero susurró el nombre, pero todos los presentes lo pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

Otro silencio espectral cayo, algunos cerraron los ojos al escuchar el nombre, pero todas las personas presentes comenzaron a sudar.

-Hoo, asi que el cielo por fin mostró sus verdaderos colores ¿Eh? - Venelana Gremory amaba a Naruto como si fuera su propio hijo, cuando escucho de la desaparición del rubio de ojos azulados, muchos pudieron ver como la antigua guerrera que había peleado en la gran guerra regresaba y se presento voluntaria para salir a buscarlo. Ella no iba a dejar que ningún pajarraco alado lastimara a un miembro de su familia.

-Eso parece cariño. - Lord Gremory era igual que su esposa, en Naruto no veía otra cosa mas que un hijo, a veces él deseaba que Naruto y Sirzechs hubieran nacido con el sexo contrario al otro para que así se pudieran casar y oficialmente ser una familia, aunque tal vez si tan solo tuviera una hija en el futuro…

-Deberíamos de empezar a amasar nuestras fuerzas. - Lady Sitri hablo, ella no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a sus nietos no nacidos, asesinaría a cualquiera que los intentará siquiera ver feo.

-Concuerdo con ello, deberíamos poner en alerta máxima todo el inframundo, además de aumentar la vigilancia. - Lord Sitri comentó, a lo que la mayoría asentía con firmeza.

-¡Falbium! Deberías de empezar a movilizar el ejército completo. – Su padre Lord Glaysia-Labolas le comento a su hijo.

-Así es, deberíamos de reunir al consejo de guerra y preparamos para una guerra total, no solo contra el cielo sino contra los Ángeles Caídos también. - Lady Astaroth comentó ganándose varias miradas de aprobación y un común acuerdo con todo el mundo presente.

-¡Así es! ¡El Clan Amon no dejara que el cielo lastime a uno de sus miembros! - Un anciano del clan ya referido exclamo esas palabras, ocasionando lo que era cotidianamente conocido como, un conflicto por saber la identidad del chico en cuestión.

-He ¿Amon? Naruto es un Bael y su inmenso poder lo demuestra por si solo! - Otro anciano reclamo ante lo dicho hace unos instantes, a lo cual muchos otros ancianos integrantes de los consejos respectivos de algunos clanes también replicaron con sus argumentos.

-¡Para nada! ¿Han visto que tan rápido sanan sus heridas? ¡Es obvio que tiene sangre Phoenix!

-Se ha estado investigando, y es probable que el pertenezca al Clan Abbadon, sus características físicas y habilidades concuerdan demasiado.

-Viejos ilusos, Naruto no es miembro de ningún clan, es obvio que es el hijo de ese hombre, ¡Mephisto Pheles! – Curiosamente una voz se escucho pero nadie reconoció quien era o a quien le pertenecia.

Todos comenzaron a comentar el mejor curso de acción que deberían tomar en lo que parecía el inicio de la Segunda Gran Guerra, y desconocido para ellos, el cielo en este momento hablaba de lo mismo. Pero afortunadamente en ambos lados había voces de la razón.

-¡Basta! - Falbium grito silenciando a todos los presentes. - ¡No sabemos cuál fue la razón por la que Naruto y Metatron lucharon, cálmense!

-Exactamente. - Comentó Adjuka añadiendo mas información a lo que ellos suponían sucedió. - Metatron es un ángel que no arriesgaría al iniciar una guerra que sabe que no ganarían los Angeles, o que quizás lo único que obtendrían seria una victoria insignificante. – Fueron las voces de los dos Maou que tranquilizaron un poco a todos.

-¿Se sabe donde esta Naruto? - Sirzechs hablo después de permanecer callado meditando ciertas cosas.

-¡No Lord Lucifer! ¡Ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la escena!

-Ya veo. – Suspiro el Rey Demonio, antes de dar una orden en general. - ¡Envíen algunos equipos de búsqueda! Relájense, si Naruto estuviera muy malherido hubiera regresado al inframundo inmediatamente. – Despues de todo, Naruto no era de las personas que dejaba al orgullo cegarlos, si el necesitaba algo él te pediría ayuda sin dudarlo.

Lord y Lady Sitri enviaron miradas discretas hacia su hija Serafall, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ella tenía un caos en su mente, quería salir a buscarlo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta sacarle la vida, luego lo golpearía y regañaría por haberla dejado sola.

Pero no podía.

Lo único que Serafall sabia era que hoy dormiría en la confortable cama de sus padres mientras que los dos le susurraban cosas tranquilizadoras. Cierto, sonaba algo extraño de alguien quien tenia un titulo de Maou, pero no es como si le importara el "Que diran" mucho menos a sus padres, quienes estos años habían mostrado una actitud mas abierta y amable, aunque solo con sus mas allegados.

La búsqueda del zorro, había comenzado.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

-¿Ya lo encontraron? - En un trono en forma de rosas, con espinas color rojo sangre, unos terribles ojos semejantes a los de un rubí se podían ver detrás de la densa oscuridad que había en el trono.

Una sirvienta con una traje de maid francesa, de pelo color café corto, comenzó a sudar frío mientras se ponía en una rodilla mostrando una completa sumisión a la figura sentada en el trono.

-Mil disculpas Mi Lady, pero no lo hemos podido localizar, lo ultimo que escuchamos es que luchó contra uno de los Serafínes del cielo, quedo gravemente herido y desaparece... – Rapidamente la figura del trono apareció frente a la maid en un instante, sus ojos color rojo brillaban llenos de furia, venganza… ¿Y miedo?

-¡Entonces no se están esforzando lo suficientemente! ¡No me importa si Vladi mismo tiene que ir a buscarlo! ¡Tienen que encontrarlo a como de lugar! ¡¿He quedado clara?! - La maid se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo no sin antes dar una profunda reverencia a su maestra, quien se notaba profundamente molesta por lo que la maid creyo, era incompetencia de sus subordinados.

-Espera.

La maid se quedó paralizada pensando lo peor y se preparó para morir, su maestra era alguien fácilmente irritable que no dudaría en matar a alguien solo por hacerla enojar un poco.

-¿Cr-crees que él me odie?

La maid parpadeo varias veces, jamás en su larga vida ella había escuchado a su maestra tartamudear con inseguridad, el pequeño ser frente a ella era uno de los seres más poderosos y viejos del mundo, hija del primer vampiro Dracula, y parte de una de las tantas Facciones Vampiricas existentes en Rumania, descendiente de la familia Karstein y líder de la Faccion Carmilla, ella era llamada "El Segundo Verdadero Vampiro".

 **Elmenhilde Karstein Dracula.**

Elmenhilde parecía una muñeca, una piel pálida como la luz de la luna, de cabellos rubios casi pálidos también, de ojos color rojo intenso, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con unos pantalones cortos color blanco, medias que cubrían sus piernas hasta sus muslos y unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta la muñeca de sus brazos.

Una muñeca era lo que todos pensarían al verla, pero ella podría arrancarte el corazón tan rápido que su cuerpo ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que ya estaba muerto.

-N-no creo que esa persona podría odiar a absolutamente nadie, creo que simplemente algo mas capto su interés y simplemente se fue por ahí. - La maid comentó no sabiendo si su próximo comentario iba a ser el último o no de su vida, pero no podía pasar la oportunidad de ser sincera con su maestra. - ¿Es que My Lady lo extraña tanto que no puede dejar de pensar en el, que incluso se aferra a un muñeco de un zorro cuando va a dormir?

Elmenhilde abrió sus dos ojos como platos, sus mejillas ganaron un intenso color rojo resaltado en su piel color porcelana.

-¡Q-que! ¡Claro que no! ¡Simplemente su sangre sabe demasiado buena! - La maid puso su mano en sus labios y soltó una risitas, Elmenhilde se puso todavía más roja ante la acción de su criada. - ¡Ese tonto no es mas que una bolsa de sangre! ¡S-si eso es! ¡So-solamente una bolsa de sangre! ¡Hmhp!

-"Tsundere" - Fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras veía a su maestra cerrar los ojos y movía furiosamente su cabeza de arriba abajo. - Por su puesto My Lady, lo encontraremos.

Una vez que la maid salió de la sala, Elmenhilde se relajó completamente, saco un pequeño peluche de zorro y lo abrazo, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al suelo pensativa.

La verdad es que Elmenhilde estaba muy preocupada por saber qué es lo que le había pasado al chico rubio de ojos zafiros, después de todo uno no se mete con un Serafín y sale ileso, si alguna vez veía a ese estúpido Ángel, Elmenhilde le diría toda clase de vocabulario sucio que había aprendido a lo largo de los años, para despues proceder a arrancarle las alas y dárselo a los demás vampiros para que lo dejaran seco, luego dejaría a los ghouls comerse su carne y luego ella quemaría los restos que quedaran, solo eso era un castigo adecuado por meterse con su hombre.

-Naruto… donde estas baka. - Una vez que lo encontraran Elmenhilde procedería a encadenar al rubio en su habitación y jamás lo volvería a dejar salir.

Los ojos de Elmenhilde brillaron peligrosamente, nadie absolutamente nadie le quitaría a la persona que hizo que su vida sin color brillara de nuevo con colores, la persona que hizo que su aburrida, triste y solitaria eterna vida en la oscuridad brillara de nuevo con el sol, esa persona que le saco risitas como cuando su papa estaba vivo y junto a ella.

Nadie le arrebataría su sol, si el sol se escondía de nuevo Elmenhilde lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

 **Bien chicos, si han llegado hasta aca les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Si bien muchos diran que nada ha cambiado, es porque esto es mas que nada un breve resumen de lo que paso con ciertas personas que tienen un lazo fuerte con el joven Uzumaki. Sera en el próximo episodio que habrá ya cambios evidentes en la historia, al ser ya el inicio de la NL y que esta tendrá muchas cosas diferentes al canon.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nuevamente agradezo su atención, pronto nos veremos con otra actualización, hasta ese entonces, nos veremos por aca. ¡Saludos!**


	3. Primer Contacto Un Recuerdo Del Pasado

**No se imaginan como me siento al leer todos los comentarios que me han dejado. Lo cual indica evidentemente que muchos querían seguir viendo esta historia que decidi retomar para que no se perdiera. Asi que no tengo mas que agradecerles por el apoyo que me están brindando. Sin mas que decir, les dejo otro episodio de Sun of Ten Tails. Disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Primer Contacto. Un Recuerdo Del Pasado**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Parque De La Ciudad de Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, una presencia masculina se encontraba paseando por las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh bastante quitado de la pena, es mas, uno podia decir que le daba igual la hora que era, y mas aun le importaba poco lo que fuera a pasarle si alguien decidiera atacarlo… claro esta si hubiera alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo.

Se trataba de un sujeto de en apariencia los veinte años cumplidos, de abundante cabellera de un tono rubio, el cual amarraba a modo de coleta, la cual llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda, de ojos azul zafiro, tez morena y en cuyas mejillas, tres marcas horizontales semejantes a las de una bestia salvaje eran característica de el. Vestia una sudadera gruesa color azul claro con una capucha, pantalones de mezclilla también azules solo que de tono marino, un par de deportivas negras con blanco y guantes sin dedos color negro.

Se trataba de uno de los héroes de la Guerra Civil de los Demonios, aquel que había sido postulado a obtener el titulo de "Quinto Maou" y que actualmente era uno de los que encabezaba la lista de los mas buscados en el inframundo, el Demonio conocido solamente con el nombre de Naruto.

Resultaba bastante inverosímil que el Demonio que mas había sido buscado por casi quinientos años de forma ininterrumpida, estuviera andando a sus anchas sobre un territorio que controlaban dos clanes Demoniacos, pero la cosa no era tan extraña como parecia, debido a que Naruto había hecho durante todo ese tiempo lo que Adjuka Beelzebu había supuesto, el si asi lo quería se dejaría hallar, mas no lo había hecho por un motivo en especial, y que solamente el conocía.

Naruto siguió caminando pensando en sus propias cosas, casi como vagando sin rumbo propio, hasta que se topó con una barrera, cabe decir que era muy básica en su estructura, mas bien hecha para que ningún humano tuviera deseos de pasar por ese sitio ene se momento. Pero Naruto ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de romperla, simplemente siguió caminando y cuando su cuerpo la toco esta se rompió en miles de pedazos y el siguió su caminata como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando la cruzo y avanzo unos cuantos metros, se encontró con una escena bastante extraña. Issei Hyoudou, su fan que había conocido en una firma de autógrafos hace varias semanas, en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo con una lanza de luz en medio de su estómago, bajo un charco de sangre que brotaba de su propio cuerpo.

Naruto levanto la ceja y luego miro al agresor que había atacado a Issei. Una mujer de alas negras, de aspecto maduro y que miraba con cierta malicia al moribundo castaño frente suyo, aunque el rubio de ojos azules sabia quien era a la perfeccion.

-¿Raynare-chan?

La mencionada volteo algo extrañada debido a que no se dio cuenta que su barrera fue destruida, y viro la mirada para ver al ser repugnante que se había atrevido a interrumpirla, pero al ver de quien se trataba, los ojos de Raynare se abrieron con terror al ver al Demonio frente suyo, para después volar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la luna sin siquiera haber dicho algo, no había duda de que Naruto la había llenado de terror como para que tuviera un cambio de actitud bastante radical.

El joven Demonio parpadeo lleno de dudas por lo que había pasado, para luego acercarse hacia Issei, quien tenía ya sus ojos medio muertos y respiraba de forma agitada, debido a la perdida masiva de sangre por la herida infligida por la Caida hace unos instantes. Naruto no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ni usando habilidades curativas el castaño tenia oportunidad de salvar su vida, por lo que solo quedaba una opción para el.

Naruto revisando uno de los bolsillos internos de su sudadera, saco la pieza de Reina de sus Evil Pieces, ya que la verdad es que nunca le intereso el sistema de reencarnación que Adjuka había inventado, solo sabia lo básico pero a excepción de unas tres piezas, no había hecho uso del resto de las piezas de su juego de Ajedrez. Cuando estaba a punto de usar la pieza en Issei, una leve perturbación en el ambiente, seguido de un circulo mágico del clan Gremory hicieron acto de presencia.

Naruto rápidamente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo, y reapareció a unos metros de ahí, escondido detrás de los arboles y arbustos del parque, solo para ver a lo que el denominaba, como una versión femenina de su mejor amigo Sirzechs Gremory, una chica que parecia tener diecisiete años, cabellera de tonalidad carmesí que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos verde esmeralda, y un cuerpo de infarto, mostrado en sus grandes pechos, estrecha cintura y delineadas caderas asi como sus rollizas piernas, mostradas debido a la falda de lo que el suponía, era parte de un uniforme estudiantil.

El joven Demonio vio con observación como la chica pelirroja, usando las ocho piezas de Peon de su juego de ajedrez, procedió a reencarnar a Issei, diciendo algún tipo de mantra que Naruto había escuchado en el programa de TV de Serafall. Una especie de mantra muy diferente a la que el uso en esa ocasión que utilizo tres de sus Evil Pieces.

A Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca al escuchar ese cantico tan extraño.

-Oh bueno, ¿Pero quién es ella? Tal vez le pregunte a Ero-Jiji la próxima vez que lo vea, ya que por mas que lo pienso, ¿Qué o quién habrá ordenado a Raynare matar a Issei? - Dijo Naruto en voz baja casi hablando consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, una persona que recién había llegado mediante otro circulo de invocación, estaba viendo al extraño Demonio todo este tiempo a pesar de estar oculto, el cuerpo entero de dicha jovencita comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente, al sentir el enorme poder que emanaba del rubio de ojos azulados que según ella, había aparecido de la nada. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que ella pudiera volver a respirar, aunque de forma frenética, , aunque lo mas terrorífico, es que ella no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo se había querido matar así mismo solo de estar cerca de ese ser tan horripilante.

Naruto por supuesto sabia que ella estaba ahí , pero simplemente no le importo.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Rias Gremory, una hermosa jovencita que no debería tener el cuerpo que tiene a su edad, es decir curvilíneo y muy bien proporcionado, había podido sentir que alguien uso uno de los panfletos que distribuían sus amados siervos, por lo que sin perder tiempo, desapareció en un circulo mágico con el símbolo de su pilar, ausentándose de la sala donde se encontraba.

Al llegar a su destino lo primero que noto era lo denso y opresivo que se sentía el aire, sin embargo Rias no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse porque existía ese extraño fenómeno, mas que nada porque un joven medio muerto con una lanza de luz que atravesaba su cuerpo la miraba con apenas un ligero brillo en sus ojos, luchando a duras penas por mantenerse cuerdo y no caer en las garras de la muerte.

-Issei. – En efecto, el chico conocido como la "Bestia Pervertida" de la Academia Kuoh, la misma a la que Rias asistía estaba tirando en el suelo, medio muerto, abandonado como un vil animal moribundo.

Rias sabia que Issei era especial, o mas bien que tenía un Sacred Gear, bendiciones que habían sido otorgadas por el dios bíblico a la raza humana. La joven Gremory estaba esperando la mejor oportunidad para revelarle a Issei sobre el mundo sobrenatural, y pedirle que se uniera a su Sequito, pero ella no tenía contemplado que otra Faccion se interesara en el también y se acercaran primero.

La joven pelirroja no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, si le revelaba a Issei que ella era una Demonio y que le gustaría que el aceptara reencarnarse como uno de sus amados siervos, lo mas probable es que Issei no hubiera dudado en ir directo hacia Yuuma Amano… No, su nombre real era Raynare, una de las tantas Ángeles Caídas que existían. Lo único que habría hecho esa acción, era que mataran a Issei inmediatamente o que Raynare lo hubiera sujetado completamente bajo su control. Así que Rias espero rezándole a todos los Maous que los Ángeles Caídos lo quisieran muerto para que ella lo pudiera traer a la vida como un Demonio Reencarnado.

Por supuesto Akeno Himejima, su Reina se había presentado voluntaria para… "discutir" con Raynare el por que ella debería dejar en paz a Issei, y tal vez, solo tal vez hacer que el corazón de la caida dejara de latir con un rayo bien puesto en el pecho.

Akeno odiaba a los Ángeles Caídos con rabia, y por alguna razón le gustaban los Demonios, cuando Rias le ofreció convertiste en un Reencarnado usando la pieza de Reina de sus Evil Pieces, Akeno no lo dudo ni un segundo y acepto, la joven pelirroja estaba completamente sorprendida de que aceptara de inmediato, y cuando ella le pregunto el porque, las mejillas de Akeno se tornaron levemente rosadas y no contesto nada.

Bueno, Rias no era nadie para ir por ahí preguntando por el pasado de las personas.

Rias tomo cuatro piezas de peón y la puso sobre Issei, pero no paso nada, entonces tomo otras tres piezas de peón, pero de nueva cuenta sucedió algo relevante. Ahora esta situación se había vuelto muy interesante y muy peligrosa al mismo tiempo. Si Rias usaba todas su piezas de peón en Issei y el joven terminaba siendo portador de una Sacred Gear débil, entonces habría perdido todos sus Peones y ganado básicamente nada. Eso no era un buen negocio. Pero por otro lado, si Issei tenía, digamos un Longinus, una de las trece Sacred Gear mas poderosas existentes, entonces Rias habría ganado su más poderosa y valiosa pieza, incluso más que ella.

-Bueno, ¿Que es la vida, sino un montón de apuestas?

Rias tomo todos sus ocho peones y los puso en Issei, estos comenzaron a brillar con una estela color carmesí y flotaron sobre Issei mientras se introducían dentro de su cuerpo. La joven pelirroja cerro sus ojos de inmediato, antes de que una leve sonrisita adorno su hermoso rostro.

-Yo Rias Gremory, en el nombre del pilar Gremory te comando a ti Issei Hyoudou vivir para mi. – Al termino de pronunciar el mantra que permitia la activación de las Evil Pieces, la piezas de peón habían terminado de introducirse dentro de Issei, quien tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego comenzó a respirar con normalidad, Rias sintió el aura demoniaca que emanaba del castaño, lo que quería decir que afortunadamente todo había salido bien.

Dos nuevos círculos de teletrasportacion con el símbolo del clan Gremory aparecieron. De ellos salieron dos nuevas personas. Akeno Himejima y Yuuto Kiba, la Reina y el Caballero de Rias Gremory.

Akeno era una preciosa mujer de pelo largo color negro, ojos violetas y tenía un par de atributos mas grandes que Rias, e incluso muchos dirían que ella es igual o mas hermosa que la jovencita pelirroja, y Kiba era un hombre apuesto de facciones reales como las de un príncipe, las chicas justamente lo llamaban el "Príncipe de Kuoh".

-Ara, ara, te dije que me dejaras discutir con ella. - Akeno puso su mano sobre su mejilla mientras la volteaba un poco y miraba a Issei con algo de preocupación.

-Así que Grigory en verdad lo quería muerto. - Kiba movió su cabeza hacia los lados con tristeza y desapruebo.

-No importa, al final esto funciono para nosotros. - Rias comentó esto mientras usaba un hechizo básico de curación en Issei para desvanecer los pequeños daños físicos en el cuerpo del castaño.

-Mmh, exactamente, es bueno que esos insectos de alas negras no tengan cerebro, si Raynare-Mushi (Insecto) se hubiera revelado a Issei-Kun, este la habría seguido al infierno y mas lejos, tonta de ella. - Akeno movió su cabeza de lado a lado elegantemente con una sonrisa algo enigmática y sus ojos cerrados. - Ni los insectos sirven de nada si están muertos.

Rias miro a Akeno con cuidado, a veces se le olvidaba que su Reina era tan hermosa como inteligente y manipulativa, ella consideraba a todos insectos excepto a ella y a otra misteriosa persona de la cual, solo ella sabia su identidad. Aunque cabe decir que Akeno era muy amable con ciertos "Insectos" como sus amigos y sobre protectora con esos "Insectos" y por supuesto también era amable si no la antagonizabas de alguna forma.

Akeno le regalo una sincera sonrisa llena de amor a Rias, quien le sonrió también, seguro era interesante tener a la joven Himejima como reina.

Otra figura comenzó a acercase hacia ellos, era un persona baja, y uno podría confundirla por un chico, pero tenía rasgos femeninos muy marcados en el rostro y sus caderas, además de que tenía un uniforme escolar para mujeres.

La jovencita de nombre Koneko Touhou se acerco lentamente hacia su Rey, y extrañamente ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, mientras que gotas de sudor corrian por su frente y por ambas sienes.

-Koneko. - Rias tenía un tono de preocupación en su tono de voz. - ¿Que pasa?

Entonces la pequeña albina salto hacia Rias abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Esta acción trajo miradas de preocupación de Rias, Akeno y Kiba, Koneko era normalmente inexpresiva tanto en sus sentimientos como en gestos cariñosos. Rias sin dudarlo regreso el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello color blanco confortándola como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

-¿Que sucede Koneko-chan? - Akeno pregunto igualmente preocupada por la reacción de su pequeña Kouhai.

-Demonio. Al menos…clase ultímate. - Koneko respondió haciendo mas fuerte el agarre en la camisa de Rias.

Fue en ese momento que la heredera Gremory y los demás se dieron cuenta de lo opresivo y denso que era el aire alrededor suyo. Nadie se movió, no, era mejor decir que nadie se podía mover. Todos sentían que unos gigantescos ojos de color azul penetrantes se clavaban en la espalda de cada uno.

-Tengo… Miedo… - Koneko soltó un sollozo al final, todo eso era demasiado insoportable para alguien como ella.

Rias sintió como un sudor frío se acumulaba en su nuca y bajaba lentamente por la espalda, los demás no lo estaban haciendo mucho mejor, ellos no se atrevían a mirar atrás, sabían que si miraban otro lado que no sea el suelo se iban a morir, así que todos tenían los ojos clavados en el suelo, cualquier intento de hacer algo sin duda alguna terminaría con su propia muerte a manos de ese ser de poder inimaginable.

Rias apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, ella era el Rey y por ende, tenía que proteger a su familia, no importándole si corria riesgo alguno, sus amados siervos estaban antes que ella misma.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Aquí no! ¡Me niego! – En ese momento la joven de cabello carmesi despabilo sin dudarlo ni un instante. - ¡Akeno, toma a Issei, Kiba activa el círculo de teletrasportacion!

Akeno y Kiba apretaron los dientes, todos ellos eran familia y la familia se cuidaban las espaldas. Por lo que los dos cumplieron inmediatamente las orden de su rey, activando un sello de transporte con Koneko en el regazo de la pelinegra.

Rias acumuló todo el poder de la destrucción que podía en su mano, se dio la vuelta y lo disparo hacia donde sentía que los ojos la estaban viendo. El circulo por fin se activo y los cinco desaparecieron al instante. Debido a ello, ninguno pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de cierto rubio de ojos azulados.

Naruto comenzó a correr por ahí como gallina sin cabeza, tenía el trasero en llamas, ya que estuvieron literalmente, a punto de destruirles el trasero con poder de la destrucción. Sin siquiera dudarlo, se arrojo de cabeza contra la fuente del parque, logrando apagar las llamas que aun quedaban en sus ropas, y aliviando la irritación que le produjo la quemadura ocasionada con el Poder de la Destruccion.

-Vaya, que interesante familia eran ellos. Creo que me lo merezco por querer jugar con ellos. – Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la fuente, mojado de pies a cabeza y con su ropa parcialmente destruida. - Sobre todo ese Sirzechs-ona (Mujer) y esa "Yamato Nadeshiko", no estoy seguro, pero ella se me hace familiar, como si la hubiera visto en algun lado.

De un salto, el joven rubio se puso de pie fuera de la fuente, aun con su ropa completamente mojada, aunque no pasaron ni cinco segundos, antes de que una ráfaga de aire eliminara por completo el agua, dejando ver que su pantalón, asi como su sudadera habían sido desintegradas de la parte de su cintura.

-Rayos, tendre que comprar otra muda de ropa nueva. En fin, creo que tendre que quedarme en Kuoh algo mas de tiempo. – Susurro el rubio antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando a solas el sitio que hasta hace unos momentos, pareció ser un campo de batalla, batalla que afortunadamente no llego a pasar.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Club de Investigacion De Lo Oculto ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Por fin los miembros del Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto aparecieron en el edificio del club. Todos se relajaron al ver la familiar escena y soltaron el aire que habían acumulado de forma relajada, antes de que Akeno inmediatamente soltara a Issei en el suelo, quien cayó de forma seca y brusca como si fuera un saco de papas.

Ellos sabían que estaban a salvo, aquí era territorio al cuidado de los clanes Gremory y Sitri, solo los locos, masoquistas y las personas que quisieran que su trasero sea destruido por un Maou con el Poder de la Destrucción, solo para ser congelado por otro Maou, no vacilarían en atacar este lugar, y por ende no había muchos de esos sujetos que le tuvieran poco valor a la vida.

-Ufufu, esa fue toda una experiencia. - Akeno comentó con una sonrisa además de que sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosado, no hacia falta decir que en parte, ella era aficionada a las situaciones que tenían algo de riesgo. Y por su parte, Rias tomo otra bocanada de aire algo mas aliviada.

-Nadie sale de este edificio hoy, los cinco nos quedaremos aquí. – Lo bueno de las modificaciones al club que ella había hecho, eran que tenian bañera y una cama familiar ante cualquier eventualidad.

Todos entendieron que era lo mejor, con un Demonio de clase Ultímate y en un caso ridículo pero posible, de un poder que podia rivalizar con el de un Maou, que estuviera afuera caminando a sus anchas, y sin saber que intenciones tendría, era demasiado peligroso deambular por ahí.

-Koneko-Chan, ¿Nos puedes explicar que fue exactamente lo que paso? - Kiba sentándose en uno de los sillones le hizo esta pregunta a la chica de cabello albino, quien asintió mientras comia algunas golosinas que habían en un platon cerca suyo.

-Seguí a Issei-Sempai… - Koneko aun temblando ligeramente por lo que había sentido, les explico con voz monótona pero nerviosa que fue lo que había pasado exactamente desde que arribo a aquel sitio, mucho antes de que su Ama arribara a aquel lugar. Lo que escucharon de parte de Koneko, no hizo mas que aumentar el nerviosismo ya existente en todos ellos.

-¿Me quieres decir que ese Demonio, estaba a punto de reencarnar a Issei usando sus propias piezas? – Ante la afirmación de su linda sierva, Rias se llevo su mano a su pelo color rojo. Eso era un problema, si un Demonio mas fuerte que ella y con mas rango, iba a reencarnar a Issei antes que llegara a ese sitio, entonces lo que hizo Rias fue básicamente robar, esto podría traerle muchos problemas más adelante, dependiendo de a quien le robo.

Pero había un detalle a considerar. Si Rias le había robado a un Demonio tan fuerte como el del parque, y mas aun a un chico que por apariencia no poseia algo particularmente valioso, entonces Rias se acababa de sacar la lotería. Los Demonios de clase Ultímate o cuyo poder podia rivalizar con el de los actuales Maou, no iban por ahi gastando sus piezas para darle otra oportunidad a cualquiera. Los Rating Games de las grandes ligas eran muy competitivos donde incluso los cuatro Maou regentes participaban y perdían los duelos donde ellos participaban

-Ara, ara, parece que Issei es alguien especial, pero esto te puede causar muchos problemas Buchou. - Akeno comenzó a servirle té a todos los presentes, mientras le hacia esa observación a su joven Ama.

-Ahh, y que lo digas. Nos la jugamos muy grande esta vez - Rias no dudo en dar un sorbo de té de su taza para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Buchou, deberíamos de avisarle a Sona-Sama mañana a primera hora. - Kiba también tomaba el té visiblemente mas relajado, no había duda que el té que preparaba Akeno era de mucha utilidad en este tipo de casos.

-Así es, Sona tiene que saber lo más rápido posible, la trataría de contactar ahora mismo, pero eso sería muy peligroso en este instante. - Incluso si estaba en su territorio a cargo, Rias no le quería dar su posición al Demonio de aspecto desconocido, cualquier uso de magia ahora podría ser una bengala gigante a un sujeto tan fuerte como lo era el.

Varias horas después y con todos ya relajados procedieron a irse a dormir. Rias, Akeno y Koneko se metieron en la cama, poniendo a la jovencita de ojos ámbar en medio de las dos Onee-Sama de la Academia, mas que nada porque era las más afectada, ya que estuvo mas tiempo expuesta al aura de aquel Demonio desconocido. Kiba tomo el sillón de tres piezas, y al parecer nadie se molesto en levantar a Issei del suelo, el Principe de la Academia fue el más amable al ponerle una almohada y cubrirlo con una sabana para que no pasara frio.

Al final de aquel dia de locos, todos se quedaron dormidos.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-¡Mami, mami por favor despierta! - Akeno Himejima lloraba descontroladamente, empujando a su madre que la había envuelto en un confortable abrazo protector.

Shuri Himejima había muerto intentando proteger a su amada hija de un grupo de personas que habían venido a matar a las abominaciones, la ultima expresión de Shuri fue una hermosa sonrisa llena de amor que iba dirigida hacia su hija, incluso después de que incontables objetos habían atravesado su carne la expresión de Shuri no cambio en lo absoluto.

-¡Mami por favor ya no seré mala, te obedeceré, me comeré todos mis vegetales, ya no haré más bromas, pero por favor, despierta! - Finalmente Akeno logró mover lo suficiente el cuerpo de su madre como para que ella pudiera salir de su abrazo, pero Shuri no se levanto, ya que su cuerpo cayo a un lado.

Akeno era una niña muy lista para su edad, su madre y su padre le habían explicado que todas las cosas tenían que morir algún día, además de que ella era una Miko en entrenamiento, era su trabajo purificar espíritus para que pudieran descansar en paz.

Cuando Akeno vio a su madre con varias katanas, lanzas, navajas y muchas otras cosas atravesando su frágil cuerpo, ella sabia que su madre ya se había convertido en un espíritu. Por pura inercia, volteo a mirar a los asesinos de su madre, y no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que el asco que todos esos rostros con sonrisas enfermas le daban.

-¡Insectos! ¡Insectos asquerosos, todos y cada uno de ellos! - Aunque sentía una intensa ira, en este momento la pequeña Himejima no era ninguna idiota, ella sabia que no podría ganar contra todos esos insectos, y con una ultima mirada hacia su madre, Akeno salió corriendo hacia los bosques del templo donde vivía. Ella iba a dar todo de si, no dejaría que el sacrificio de su madre fuera en vano.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! - Akeno grito con todas sus fuerzas llamando a su progenitor para que viniera a protegerla. - ¡Mi papa es el más fuerte! ¡El me salvara!

-¡Maten a la abominación!

-¡Esta llamando a Barakiel! ¡Rápido!

-¡Quémenla!

-¡Mátenla! ¡Mátenla!

La turba corrió detrás de Akeno en busca de sangre, era su obligación acabar con todo rastro del resultado entre la mezcla de sangre de una sacerdotisa y un Angel Caido, aquel que se atrevió a manchar el apellido Himejima.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! - Akeno corría y gritaba hasta que su cuerdas vocales ya no podían mas. Finalmente sus pequeños pies ya no podían seguir y tropezaron contra una raíz. Akeno gruño de dolor, intento levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo, volteo a ver a la turba enardecida, que ya estaba sobre ella con esas sonrisas asquerosas en sus asquerosos rostros, Akeno quería vomitar solo de verlos.

-Ese… ese… ¡Ese insecto que tengo por padre! ¡Estoy segura de que en este momento, también tiene esa asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro! ¡Riéndose de mi como ellos! ¡Los odio, los odio, lo odio! – Susurro la pequeña Himejima con un odio apoderándose de su pequeño corazón, maldiciendo a su progenitor que había jurado cuidar de ella y de su madre, y que en ese momento, dejaba en claro que aquella promesa hacia sido en vano, ya que realmente nunca les importo la vida y seguridad de ambas, dejándolas a su suerte.

-¡Fin del camino, mocosa monstruosa!

Akeno quería gritarle que el único monstruo aquí era él, pero nada salía de su boca, no podía hablar mas. Finalmente Akeno se resigno, cerrando sus pequeños ojos y soltando pequeñas lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas.

-Perdón mami… te sacrificaste en vano.

Un par de fuertes brazos levantaron a Akeno. Pero ella no sentía ninguna malicia en ellos, de hecho se sentía bien, calido y seguro. De inmediato volteo a mirar quien la había levantado, mirando a simple vista una sonrisa, una sonrisa amable y llena de amor.

-¿¡Quien diablos eres tu!?

-¡Suelta a ese monstruo para que podamos matarla!

-¡Señor por favor, eso que trae en sus brazos es un monstruo, entréguenosla!

Akeno vio que su sonrisa desaparecía, para luego levantarle una ceja a la turba de insectos, sus temores comenzaron a aparecer en ella ante lo que pudiera estar pensando. 

-"Oh no, el también va a pensar que soy un monstruo". - Akeno intento hablar, decirle que ellos mentían, pero no pudo, estaba muy agotada por su arduo escape para no ser asesinada.

La figura solo se rasco la nuca con una de sus manos libres, antes de mirar de reojo a la pequeña que estaba en su regazo, antes de dar su respuesta. 

-Hmm, lo único que yo veo es una niña asustada y muy malherida. – Las palabras de ese sujeto desconocido solo lograron crear en Akeno una sensación de calma y felicidad, no sabia nada de ella, pero había dicho que para el, ella no era un monstruo.

-"Gracias, gracias". - Lagrimas calientes caían de los ojos de la pelinegra, quien se sentía mas segura en el regazo de ese sujeto.

-¡Entrégala ahora mismo!

-¡Maldito! ¡Quien te crees que eres!

-Se-señor he-héroe… ellos… ellos mataron a mi mama. – Gimoteando levemente por recordar a su madre, Akeno apretó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo que la sostenía, no pudiendo evitar el llanto que se apodero de ella.

La figura pareció creerle de inmediato, los ojos color azules de aquel héroe se abrieron como platos por un momento ante las palabras de la pequeña niña, antes de entrecerrarlos, y dejar ver reflejados en ellos, una ira difícil de describir.

-Insectos. - La voz del héroe sonaba peligrosamente baja, cosa que le envió escalofríos a Akeno por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Si! ¡El héroe también sabe que son solo insectos!

Akeno miro con fascinación como el héroe de pelo rubio y ojos azules levanto su brazo libre hacia los insectos, para después cerrar su puño y luego levantar el dedo índice y el medio en dirección a la turba. Pequeños rayos de color azul comenzaron a aparecer y desaparecer alrededor de su brazo.

"Gian" (Falsa Oscuridad)

Akeno pudo ser espectadora, de como repentina mente todo quedó envuelto en oscuridad, solo para después ser cortada por un trueno azul. Fue todo en un instante, pero Akeno lo guardo todo con perfecta lucidez como para ser recordado a la perfeccion.

Los insectos estában todos muertos, seguramente murieron antes de darse cuenta.

La figura acomodo a Akeno con ambos brazos en su regazo y la cubrio con la capa que llevaba puesta llevándosela lejos de ahí. Akeno abrazo a la figura por el cuello y por fin se quedo dormida.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, al menos hasta que sintió una mano sobre su bracito que la comenzó a agitar, ella abrió los ojos y de nuevo pudo ver a los ojos azules del héroe que la salvo, ella estaba a punto de abrir la boca y hablar, pero la figura puso su dedo sobre su boca, pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que se quedara callada, Akeno puso ambas manos sobre su boca y asintiendo furiosamente. El héroe le dio una sonrisa para después mirar hacia un lado con preocupación.

-Voy a darte dos regalos ¿Ok? Te va a dolor un poco pero por favor sopórtalo, ¿Ne? - 

Akeno volvió a asentir furiosamente otra vez, ella estaba muy contenta ya que ¿Que clase de increíbles regalos le daría?

La figura comenzó a hacer varios signos con sus manos, para después poner su mano derecha sobre el brazo de Akeno. La pequeña Himejima sintió un ardor en su extremidad, pero lo soporto, cuando termino ella miro con fascinación como un tatuaje con un extraño kanji apareció en su brazo, luego el héroe volvió a repetir el proceso en su otro brazo.

El héroe al momento de terminar, le dio otra sonrisa y luego acaricio su cabeza con mucho amor.

-Tehehehe. - Akeno soltó una risita adorable, pero su risa se ahogo cuando una figura con diez alas negras apareció detrás del héroe. Ella quería gritarle al héroe que había algo detrás de el, pero no pudo decir algo que le ayudara.

-No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te lastimen, solo recuerda que debes canalizar tu magia en los tatuajes que te di ¿Si? – Ante esas palabras provenientes de su héroe, Akeno otra vez asintió.

El héroe desapareció de su vista para aparecer de nuevo enfrente de la figura desconocida, sacando doce alas como de murciélago detrás de su espalda. El ser de alas negras comenzó a mofarse del héroe mientras este solo lo veía con un deje de reto.

-Como se atreve ese... ese.. insecto a mofarse de un héroe. - Aquel insecto de alas negras tacleo al héroe solo para que después los dos desaparecieran en una nube de humo, que al instante se desvaneció en el aire.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-¡No! - Akeno grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se reincorporaba de la cama donde estaba sentada, había sudor cayendo por su cuerpo y su respiración era agitada, muchas veces soñaba lo mismo, ese suceso de su vida que la marco para siempre. - ¡Tonta, tonta! ¿¡Por que no le pregunte su nombre!? El único ser que no es un insecto asqueroso, y no le pregunto su nombre.

Se llevo sus manos a los hombros y los rasguño con fuerza. ¡Ni siquiera podia recordar su rostro! ¡¿Por qué, por qué!?

Akeno volvió su mirada a los tatuajes que él le había dado, poco después supo que eran magia de runas, magia tan compleja que ni siquiera los maestros de runas sabían como recrearlas. Akeno sonrió conmovida, incluso después de tantos años de no verlo, el seguía cuidándola.

Una runa le permitía almacenar magia actuando como un combustible de emergencia, y la otra runa enmascaraba completamente su aura, Akeno había perdido cuenta de todas esas ocasiones, donde estas complejas runas le habían salvado la vida, sobre todo antes de conocer a Rias.

Por supuesto Akeno jamás le había enseñado estas runas a absolutamente nadie, excepto a uno o dos muy ancianos maestros de runas.

La joven Himejima volteo a mirar el rostro dormido de Rias y Koneko, una sonrisa amable aparecio en su rostro. Akeno aun recuerda como Rias uso su propio cuerpo para escudarla de un ataque que iba dirigida a ella cuando se conocieron.

-No todos los insectos dan asco. - Akeno regreso a dormir abrazando a Rias y a Koneko. Ella encontraría a el sol que la salvo y aun hasta ese dia la continuaba ayudando, no importaba lo que le llegara costar, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, ella lo volveria a ver. De eso no había duda alguna.

* * *

 **Si han llegado hasta aca quiero agradecerles nuevamente por leer la reedicion de esta historia. Como habran visto tuvo varios añadidos, además de un cambio diferente a la obra original, ya que aquí Naruto ya ha utilizado tres Evil Pieces, ¿Cuáles serán esas piezas? Pronto podrán descubrirlo.**

 **Como extra de esta actividad, acepto sus proposiciones para dos personajes que ocupen las piezas de Peon, pueden ser los que ustedes gusten, una vez que las vea, procederé a ponerlas a votación para saber quienes aparecerán en esta historia, asi que espero sus sugerencias. Por el momento eso es todo de mi parte, prometo traerles la actualización lo mas pronto posible. Me despido, y hasta otra próxima ocasión.**


	4. El Demonio, La Monja & La Caída

**Quiero nuevamente agradecerles por seguir leyendo esta historia. Nunca pensé que fuera bien recibida, pero viendo sus reviews, podre tomar otros elementos que harán esta historia mas interesante de leer y mas novedosa. Se los aseguro.**

 **Por ahora este capitulo será breve, ya que los que siguen, además de las ideas originales de esta historia, traerán otras cosas que complementaran, y añadirán otras cosas nuevas al mismo, asi que espero disfruten de esta actualización, ya que la que viene será genial. Sin mas que decir, que venga la continuación.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **El Demonio, La Monja & La Caída**

En un aeropuerto cercano a la ciudad de Kuoh, en cierta banca del area de espera de la misma, estaba sentada cierta figura leyendo un manga llamado Nanatsu no Taizai. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Naruto cerro el manga que había acabo de comprar, indicando que había terminado de leerlo o que quizás interrumpió la lectura para proseguir después, aunque nunca estaba de mas una segunda lectura para repasar o ver a detalle cosas que uno pudiera haber pasado por alto.

-Elizabeth es adorable, ni que decir de la forma de ser de Meliodas. – Se dijo a si mismo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, no había duda de que el manga era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba como Hobbie, después de todo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, junto a ver anime y jugar video juegos, además de coleccionar cosas como figuras, juegos de edición limitada y semejantes.

Naruto comenzó a mirar a las personas alrededor del aeropuerto, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una joven rubia de ojos verdes que emanaban una actitud inocente con un vestuario de monja. La jovencita de rasgos europeos parecía una gacela recién nacida en el centro de una manada de leones. Naruto miro a un lado y luego al otro asegurándose de que nadie extraño la estuviera siguiendo, ella desprendía un aura de sanación a su alrededor inconsciente o conscientemente.

-"Un Sacred Gear eh." – Y por lo que podia sentir, parecía uno fuerte o de una rareza considerable, por lo que no dudo en acercarse a la monja, quien se notaba muy perdida a juzgar porque ella veía a todos lados muy nerviosa. – ¡Hola!

-¡Eeck! – La jovencita pelirrubia pego un salto ante el saludo sorpresivo, pero siguiendo sus modales devolvió el saludo, aun nerviosa por el sitio donde estaba - H-hola.

-Parece que estas perdida Hermana-San, ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Naruto puso una mano debajo de su mentón mirando a la jovencita quien seguía mirando el piso muy apenada.

-A-a por favor llámeme Asia, Asia Argento señor! Y… si… si estoy perdida. - Asia contesto mientras que al mismo tiempo que su estómago hacia pequeños ruiditos dejando ver que la pelirrubia tenia hambre, ocasionando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que se veía adorable en cierto punto.

-¡Parece que tienes hambre! A decir verdad yo no he desayunado ¿Por que no vamos a esa tienda de donas de ahí y comemos algo? - Naruto no dejo siquiera que ella contestara, ya que la tomo de la mano y se la llevo sin que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto.

Una hora después y varias donas, los dos salieron del establecimiento, en el caso del rubio soltando un pequeño eructo que cubrió con su mano, después de todo no podia hacer eso frente a una jovencita.

-N-Naruto-San ¿Me podría indicar como llegar a la iglesia de esta ciudad? – Fue la pregunta que hizo la joven monja a un rubio que al escuchar eso, solo la miro con una seriedad de miedo, cosa que empezó a asustarla, al pensar que quizás no debió hacerle esa petición… aunque en realidad se trataba de otra cosa.

-¡No! ¡Llámame Onii-Chan! - Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Asia y la comenzó a agitar, no de forma brusca sino como reproche para que le dijera de la manera en que el quería.

A Asia se le pusieron las mejillas rojas, mas que nada por la forma tan rara de actuar del joven que estaba frente suyo, e inconscientemente solo atino a decir lo que le paso por la mente.

-N-Naruto-Nissan.

Naruto se detuvo, con un gesto de felicidad enorme mientras miraba hacia el cielo con cascaditas de lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Ahh eh alcanzado la divinidad. - Una luz sagrada comenzó a brillar detrás de el sin que este dejara de mostrar aquella escena tan ridicula. – Asia, mi linda imouto.

A Asia se le pusieron todavía más rojas las mejillas, aunque ya no sabia si era por vergüenza, o porque estaba conmovida de que alguien le llamara "Hermanita".

El reloj de Naruto comenzó a sonar, a lo que este miro de inmediato, ya que parecia recordar algo de suma importancia.

-Ah Imouto, espérame aquí ¿Si? ¡No te vayas a ir! - Naruto salió corriendo hacia los vuelo que acaban de llegar, dejando sola a la jovencita, quien aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas miraba al joven rubio de ojos azules, perderse entre la gente que seguía bajando de los vuelos que llegaban a la ciudad.

Una hora después Naruto regreso, pero ahora lo acompañaba otra figura, de ojos color café, cabello largo y facciones finas. Shemhazai un líder de Grigori había llegado a Kouh, aunque lo inexplicable era porque siendo lo que era, uno de los lideres de los Angeles Caidos, el tuviera que viajar hasta la ciudad por medio de un avión, un instrumento de viaje rudimentario a opinión de los caidos en general.

-¡Aww Shemhazai tu idiota, Asia-Chan se fue! - Naruto grito llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo, ya que su linda Imouto ya no estaba en el sitio donde le pidió que le esperara mientras Naruto iba a recoger a Shemhazai.

-¿Ahh? ¡¿Asia?! ¿Quien es esa? – Fue lo único que dijo, antes de seguir leyendo el libro que había atraído algo de su atención durante su viaje, no había duda de que algunas cosas que los humanos hacían, realmente valían la pena, tanto como leerlas o verlas, no importaba la manera.

-Por cierto Shemhazai, nunca creerás lo que encontré en estos dias. – Dijo el rubio de ojos azules dejando de llorar de manera tonta, después de todo podría encontrar a la joven monja si es que ella iba a quedarse en Kuoh.

Shemhazai no despego la mirada de su lectura y no lo miro, pero levanto una ceja haciéndole saber que lo estaba escuchando.

-Era una Yamato Nadeshiko que tenía la exacta misma sonrisa que Barakiel cuando lee Icha Icha Hard. – Dijo muy emocionado, ya que por alguna razón esa chica le era conocida, podia jurar que la había visto en algun lado.

Si Shemhazai estuviera tomando algo ya lo hubiera escupido en la cara de Naruto, Icha Icha Hard era un libro porno especial para masoquistas, pero lo mas llamativo de lo que dijo, era la ligera descripción que hizo de una chica semejante a su hermano Barakiel… acaso se trataba de…

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Dias Despues ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-Por fin termino. - Habían pasado unos días desde que Naruto había encontrado a Asia. Desgraciadamente había perdido todo contacto con la amable monja, pero hasta hace unas horas fue que Naruto venia de regreso de la tienda, pudo ver a lo lejos como Issei iba corriendo dirección a la iglesia con mucha prisa.

La curiosidad se llevo lo mejor de sí mismo y comenzó a seguirlo.

Naruto inmediatamente reconoció a Raynare quien actuaba como la líder, mientras que quienes la respaldaban eran tres caidos que el conocía a la perfeccion. Donhaseek, Kalawarner y a quien mas apreciaba de ese grupo, una jovencita rubia de nombre Mittelt. Naruto frunció el ceño cuando escucho que era lo que planeaban para Asia. Afortunadamente la rubia de rasgos europeos fue rescatada por Issei antes de que algo grave le sucediera, y luego reencarnada por la versión femenina de Sirzechs, a petición del castaño y siendo secundada por la misma monja.

Naruto ya se había "encargado" de los Ángeles Caídos antes de que las jovencitas de cabello carmesí y azabache pudieran acabar con ellos. A lo lejos, escondido en uno de los frondosos arboles que existían en el sitio, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa al estar conmovido por la escena donde Issei lloraba de alegría al ver sana y salva a Asia, quien actuaba de la misma forma que el castaño. El rubio ojiazul disfrutaba de aquella escena, mientras jugaba con la pieza de Reina en su mano, si Sirzechs-ona no hubiera revivido a Asia, Naruto lo hubiera hecho sin siquiera pensarlo, para el cualquier vida era muy valiosa como para perderse. Una vez que el vio como todo termino de manera feliz, Naruto desapareció en un "Poof" tomando rumbo desconocido.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Desconocido para los miembros del Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto, los Ángeles Caídos de los que ellos pensaron encargarse permanentemente, desaparecieron en un "Poof" antes de que el ataque de Rias los vaporizara por completo, siendo que el rastro de plumas negras que dejaron atrás, se trataba de un señuelo para que pensaran que habían sido eliminados.

.

Los cuatro Ángeles Caídos abrieron los ojos, y lo primero que les paso por la cabeza era ¿Como? ¿La heredera Gremory y sus siervos no los asesinaron? ¿Por que?

Ya están despiertos, eso es bueno. - Los caídos abrieron los ojos como platos e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta porque.

Naruto los había salvado.

Cada uno de ellos reconocia a Naruto pese a ser un Demonio, un ser contrario a ellos y que era parte de una de las razas que odiaban a muerte, mas que nada por lo sucedido en la Gran Guerra, y como buena parte de Caidos fueron asesinados por los Demonios. Sin embargo ellos le tenían respeto y cierta admiración al rubio por diversos motivos.

Donhaseek respetaba a Naruto como autor de las novelas Icha Icha… Ehh… Es decir, del libro titulado " Las aventuras del ninja Gutsby".

Raynare y Kalawarner simplemente respetaban su poder.

En los ojos de Mittelt comenzaron a aparecer lágrimas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Onii-Chan? – La chica de cabello rubio corto se dio la vuelta al confirmar que era de verdad la voz de su Onii-Chan, Mittelt corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se estrelló contra el, finalmente llorando contra su pecho, actuando de forma inverosímil, ya que hasta hace unos instantes, parecia ser una niña arrogante, pretenciosa y que mostraba un instinto de matar algo grande.

-¡Onii-Chan! ¡Pensaba que me iba a morir! - A diferencia de los otros tres caídos, Mittelt era la hija de dos Ángeles Caídos desde que ella tenía uso de razón, ella no pertenecía al grupo de seres que cayo de la gracia del cielo en su momento, de ahí que tuviera un aspecto aun infantil. Cuando Naruto arribo a Grigory, comenzó a hacer amistad con la jovencita, pasando tiempo con ella, llevándola al parque, al cine, comprándole helado y en general tratándola como una hermana menor, haciéndole disfrutar de algunas cosas que la humanidad podia ofrecer.

Naruto le regreso el abrazo confortándola. Después de unos minutos y que Mittelt dejara de llorar, el joven Demonio por fin hablo.

-Mittelt, ¿Me podrías decir porque ayudabas en el asesinato de una persona inocente? –La joven caida deshizo el abrazo para ver el rostro de su hermano adoptivo, y lo que vio le rompió su corazón en mil pedazos.

Los ojos de Naruto la miraban con pura decepción. Mittelt dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y al parecer quería escapar de ese sitio, mas que nada por aquella mirada que emanaba de los orbes del rubio, mas no llego muy lejos ya que el ojiazul la levanto ligeramente del suelo, volviendo a apresarla en otro reconfortante abrazo

-Mi linda y amada Imouto, tú eres mejor que una asesina cualquiera.

La pelirrubia caida volvió a envolver a Naruto en un abrazo y llorar de miedo al pensar que por el acto que hizo, podría perder todo el amor y cariño que el le tenia.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Me obligaron! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Buahh! – La jovencita rubia grito entre sollozos y llantos, aferrándose aun mas al joven Demonio, quien solo correspondía con ese gesto, al mismo tiempo que les envío una mirada asesina a los tres Ángeles Caídos restantes, que inmediatamente rompieron la mirada con el rubio, por miedo de que el hiciera algo contra ellos, o que simple y llanamente decidiera exterminarlos por involucrar a su Imouto en todo ese asunto

-¡Teníamos ordenes! - Raynare grito esperando que el rubio la escuchara y le dejara dar su opinión de los hechos, aunque eso no se iba a poder por un motivo de peso.

-¿Ordenes de quien? - Los tres Caídos tragaron saliva al escuchar esa voz, inmediatamente se voltearon y se pusieron en una rodilla, pasando a un estado sumiso, muy diferente al de hace unos momentos. Todo debido a la presencia de un sujeto al cual le tenían, tanto respeto como miedo por igual, y eso era mas que lógico al saber de quien se trataba

-¡Shemhazai-sama!

Pasaron algunos segundos, solo los lloriqueos de la jovencita de cabello rubio corto se podían escuchar, haciendo mas pesado el ambiente, que de por si ya era asfixiante.

-¿Y bien?

Los tres comenzaron a sudar por lugares que ni siquiera sabían que podían hacerlo. Por lo que aun con miedo a las consecuencias, decidieron confesar quien les había ordenado actuar de aquella forma.

* * *

 **Y ahí queda otro capitulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado y sepan que el próximo episodio será mucho mejor, se los aseguro.**

 **Respecto a los personajes de los cuales hize una pequeña propuesta de parte de ustedes, he tomado a aquellos que me parecen interesantes de manejar por primera vez, asi que les dejo una lista de los que ustedes me sugirieron, para poder sacar a los dos nuevos integrantes del equipo de Naruto, las opciones son:**

 **-Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill)**

 **-Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

 **Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach)**

 **He considerado a estos personajes, dado que conozco algo sobre ellos, si deciden postular a otros personajes pueden hacerlo, y esta votacion sera para escoger al primero de ellos, asi que ya saben.**

 **Por ahora eso es todo, nos vemos en una próxima actualización. Chao.**


	5. Omake 1

**Nuevamente quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, que continúan leyendo esta historia esta historia. Cada dia somos mas y mas, y espero que ese aumento en los suscriptores siga y siga, para que esta historia sea aun mas conocida, yo por mi parte seguire dando lo mejor de mi en este fanfic.**

 **Hay ciertas cosas que debo dejar en claro para que se puedan despejar las dudas que aun siguen en esta historia. Primeramente hablemos de la votación de los personajes. He estado leyendo sus comentarios recolectando los votos, y tal como lo he visto, los votos han favorecido tanto a Yoruichi como a Erza, por lo que puedo decir que ambas chicas estarán presentes en la historia como parte del equipo de Naruto. Si equipo, aunque estén involucradas las Evil Pieces, este tendrá un desarrollo diferente, poco a poco se los ire aclarando.**

 **Tambien involucra algo que elchabon ha dicho, y es la incorporación de estos personajes a la historia, ya que la mayoría lo que hace, es simplemente meterlas y ya, sin ningún pasado, causa o motivo para que esto ocurra, es algo que quiero cambiar, por ello aun cuando sean personajes de otras franquicias, quiero darles motivo de peso para que se hallen en el universo de DxD, y les aseguro, eso se hara de una manera mas que lógica y justificable.**

 **El tercer punto que quiero aclarar, es que si bien veo anime y leo manga, no estoy al pendiente de muchas series como ustedes, por lo que no puedo manejar a personajes como a Law o como lo puso godz 1987, a personajes de esas series que apenas si puedo leer sus nombres, y que por ende no conozco nada de nada. No estoy en contra de meter a personajes masculinos, ya que eso da mas variedad, pero si me mencionan obras de títulos medio extraños es lógico que no entenderé. Lo que quiero decir es que no solo es valido el mundo del anime y manga, también puede ser de los videojuegos, es mas, adelantándoles un spoiler, las tres piezas que uso Naruto en varios personajes, provienen de títulos hechos por Capcom, asi que es valido también.**

 **Y el punto final, es que si bien Yoruichi y Erza están dentro de la historia, aun falta un personaje mas, asi que siéntanse libres de proponerlo, puede ser el de su gusto pero que sea de una serie mas o menos conocida para que pueda guiarme, y que ustedes crean que merece portar la pieza del peon. Asi que de nuevo las postulaciones se abren chicos.**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo con una reedicion completa del Omake de Sun of Ten Tails, les aseguro que no será el único. Nos leemos mas abajo.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Regalo Angelical de Cumpleaños**

Era diez de octubre de un año cualquiera, y ese dia era muy importante para cierto Demonio que actualmente era un errante, además de que era parte de la lista de los mas buscados en el inframundo. En efecto, era el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Debido a que en esos dias se encontraba en Grigory, el territorio de los Angeles Caidos, Azazel, Barakiel y Shemhazai decidieron hacerle un pequeño festejo al chico de ojos azulados, mismos que se llevaban bastante bien con el Demonio mencionado, era por eso que se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños del joven Demonio hiperactivo y algo cabezota, pero de buen corazón y nobles sentimientos.

La fiesta se prolongo por varias horas, comenzando con una pequeña celebración, acompañados de comida chatarra, frituras y varios, varios litros de cerveza, licor y las mas fuertes bebidas embriagantes que hubieran en el territorio de los Caidos, ya que ellos tenían una gran resistencia al alcohol, mas que nada por su naturaleza sobrenatural, por lo que verlos ebrios era algo demasiado raro.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada en la tierra, y la pequeña fiesta aun seguía cada uno actuando de diferente manera. Naruto bebiendo una gran taza de cerveza, mientras dejaba escapar de su boca una nubecita blanca de satisfacción, Barakiel lo veía de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de complicidad, Shemhazai era el mas calmado de los cuatro, ya que estaba ocupado con su lectura de su libro, ya que a su parecer había festejado lo suficiente, mientras que Azazel, haciendo gala de su papel como líder de la Faccion de los Angeles Caidos, se la pasaba de miedo en compañía de dos hermosas mujeres Caidas de rasgos finos, pero dotadas con cuerpos de infarto, a las cuales no les importaba el hecho de que el pelinegro estuviera manoseando sus pechos, o que ya de plano su mano fuera mas debajo de sus cuerpos, y sus manos desaparecieran debajo de sus ropas, iniciando con el acto masturbatorio, el cual era del agrado de ambas, a notar por su sonrojo y las caricias y coqueteos que le hacían al pelinegro quien sonreía de forma lujuriosa.

Oh si, Azazel hacia renombre de uno de sus pecados mas preferidos.

Después de varias horas y algunas copas mas, los tres Ángeles Caídos miraban a Naruto que miraba impacientemente a la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a que algo pasara. Finalmente Barakiel tuvo suficiente de todo eso y le cuestiono al rubio lo que hacia

-Naruto ¿Que haces? – El joven Demonio no volteo a verlo, pero si le hizo una seña con la mano dando a entender que lo escucho.

-Hmm, esperando por mi Ramen por supuesto. - Los tres Ángeles intercambiaron miradas de duda, aunque en parte eran mas entre Barakiel y Shemhazai, ya que Azazel seguía en lo suyo muy emocionado al parecer.

-Naruto ¿Fumaste algo? Nosotros no ordenamos ningún Ramen. - Shemhazai le contesto, pero al parecer al rubio ojiazul eso no le importo.

-No ustedes no entienden… - Pero antes de terminar de hablar, de repente se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, además de que un ruido parecido a alguien poniendo algo en el suelo tambien aparecio.

-Jijijiji. - Una risita angelical se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, para luego salir corriendo a juzgar por los pasos fuertes que también se hicieron presentes.

-¡Ahh finalmente esta aquí! - Naruto abrió la puerta y de inmediato recogió el tazón de Ramen caliente, que estaba envuelto en un papel colorido, dando a entender que se trataba de un obsequio. - ¡Gracias Ángel-Chan!

Los tres Ángeles tenían la boca abierta, mas que nada porque increíblemente algo inesperado por ellos paso, aunque para su amigo Demonio eso parecia ser algo común en ese dia en singular.

-Esto ha pasado todos los años desde hace varias décadas, justo cuando este regalo aparece en mis cumpleaños. - Naruto seguía comiendo despreocupadamente dándoles una breve explicación de lo que pasaba.

-Y-ya veo. - Azazel respondió recuperándose de la sorpresa, logrando con una mirada darles a entender a las dos Caidas que era momento de irse, a lo cual ellas asintieron, no sin antes recibir una sonora nalgada en sus bien dotados traseros, a lo que ellas solo respondieron con una sonrisa de lujuria, junto a un gesto de lamer sus labios de forma erotica. Pero no bien pasaron dos minutos de que se fueran, antes de que algo pasara.

Naruto se detuvo de pronto, mientras los demás lo miraban expectantes ya que parecia haber mordido algo que no esperaba. De repente Naruto metió sus dedos en su boca y con algo de duda e intriga saco lo que a su parecer, era la mas linda pantie tejida en hilos de oro, jamás vista en el mundo.

La reacción de sus camaradas fueron variopintas.

Azazel le salío sangre por la nariz de a montones, Shemhazai se había desmayado de la impresión de que algo asi pasara, mientras que Barakiel saco su novela Icha Icha Hard y comenzó a leer las partes mas "Interesantes".

Naruto solo miro la pantie por varios segundos. "Pantie Ramen" no había otra explicación para ese regalo tan bizarro, pero que al mismo tiempo le parecia tierno y exótico en cierta forma.

-Quiero más.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por el momento. Espero este Omake sea de su agrado, y que por supuesto participen en la nueva postulación del personaje faltante, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Por el momento eso es todo, nos vemos pronto, y hasta la próxima. Chao.**


	6. Lazos Entre Opuestos ¿Realidad o Mito?

**Como es usual en las actualizaciones de esta historia, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes, que siguen ansiosos esta historia que sigue haciéndose mas y mas grande, los aplausos y felicitaciones son para ustedes, ya que sus review me motivan para continuar adelante con esta historia. Asi que otra vez, muchas gracias a ustedes.**

 **Ahora, pasemos a las aclaraciones correspondientes en este episodio.**

 **Considerando que en la postulación del ultimo personaje a participar en el crossover, la cual pedi en el ultimo episodio, sonaron personajes nuevos como Saeko Busujima, Esdeath y BlackStar asi como de nueva cuenta la mención de Wendy Marvel. Sin embargo, hubo muchos que también pidieron a Tatsumi de Akame ga Kill, y esos últimos fueron la mayoría, asi que por ende, el estará incluido en el equipo de Naruto, lógicamente portando la "Demon Armor Incursio".**

 **Por lo que en base a la opinión de ustedes, los tres escogidos de otras series son Yoruichi Shihoin, Erza Scarlet y Tatsumi. Proximamente harán su aparición en la historia, se los prometo.**

 **Referente a la petición/sugerencia de miguelgiuliano. Realmente agradezco todas las sugerencias que me has dado para los integrantes del equipo de Naruto, sin embargo temo decirte que no tengo contemplado para nada meter a personajes de FATE a la historia. ¿Por qué? Basicamente porque no conozco nada de la serie, además de que todas sus versiones siempre me han confundido al punto de no entender la trama de la serie. La sugerencia que me das de revisar datos de ellos en la Wiki no es valida para mi, ya que los personajes anteriores he leído de ellos, y conozco mucho de ellos, pero de personajes que narras no tengo ni la mas remota idea, y para mi es mas comodo saber de ellos al haber leído las obras, que solo fijarme en la Wiki que a veces trae errores.**

 **Nuevamente no es nada en contra de FATE o contra tuya, es simplemente que no me imagino a esos personajes en este Fanfic. Posiblemente pueda basarme en algo para meterlo en la historia como a Saber o Rider, pero no lo aseguro, asi que no quiero hacerte falsas esperanzas, lo siento de veras.**

 **Sin mas que decir, les traigo el nuevo episodio de Sun of Ten Tails Rebirth. Espero les agrade, y nos vemos mas abajo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Lazos Entre Opuestos. ¿Realidad o Mito?**

Una hermosa chica que vestía un traje de chica mágica color rosa pastel, puso su mano cerca de su rostro, o mas bien cerca de su ojo mientras abría el dedo índice y el de en medio en señal de victoria, y guiñaba con el otro, levantando un poco su falda con su otra mano y su pie también alzándolo a la altura de su cadera.

Era una clásica pose que las chicas mágicas solian hacer, ella se veía muy linda haciendo una pose así. Detrás de ella un monstruo parecido a una langosta caía al suelo mientras explotaba en un mar de chispas y confeti.

-¡Otro villano que cae ante la invencible chica mágica Sera-Tan! - Una risita se escapo de quien era conocida en el inframundo como la Mahou Shojo (Chica Mágica)

El ending del show de Magical Girl Sera-Tan apareció anunciando el fin del episodio, mientras que del otro lado de la pantalla, una mano sostenía la tablet donde se está reproduciendo el episodio de esta semana. El rostro de Naruto tenía una sonrisa que nunca desapareció durante todo el show.

-Eres tan hermosa como siempre Sera-Tan. - Naruto apago la tablet guardándola dentro de su sudadera azul, y luego desapareció en una nube de humo. Desde que había dejado el inframundo, Naruto jamás se había perdido un episodio del programa de su mejor amiga.

-Mejor amiga uhh. - Esas palabras dejaron un mal sabor de boca en el joven Demonio.

La verdad es que Naruto estaba enamorado de Serafall, esa era una de las dos razones por las que él había decidido dejar el inframundo todos esos años atrás. La joven descendiente de la familia Sitri había sido la primera verdadera amiga que había hecho en su nueva vida como Demonio, ellos solían hacer todo juntos cuando eran pequeños, jugaban, cocinaban, veían la tv juntos, entrenaban juntos, incluso había veces en que Naruto se metía en el cuarto de Serafall por la noche para dormir con ella. El rubio de ojos azulados desesperadamente buscaba el calor de otra persona para apaciguar su solitario corazón, y la pelinegra de orbes violetas había tomado ese trabajo con mucho gusto, la misma rutina continuó durante años incluso cuando ambos eran mayores, Naruto se metía en su cama y Serafall lo abrazaba con amor y ternura.

Pero Naruto no podía seguir usándola de esa forma. Serafall tendría una familia tarde o temprano, ¿Que podía hacer el? ¿Meterse en la cama de una joven esposa?, además, si por alguna razón todos los planetas se alinearan y Serafall decidía permanecer con el por toda la eternidad, estaba consciente del hecho de que "Esqueleto-jiji" y "Anteojos-Baachan" (Lord y Lady Sitri) se opondrían totalmente.

Naruto no tenía un apellido, era un Demonio de la clase baja, de nada servia el hecho de haber hecho mucho por el inframundo o hacerse de un nombre entre la sociedad demoniaca, las cosas aun se seguían rigiendo por la cuestión de la pureza de la sangre, y no es que a el le importara ese tipo de cosas, pero a los demás si, a Serafall tampoco le importaba pero ella había jurado proteger a su familia, asi que era obvio a quien ella escogería si tenia que escoger entre el, o los que le habían dado vida.

Naruto no soportaría que le volvieran a romper el corazón, persiguiendo un amor platónico otra vez sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de que el pudiera obtener el amor de dicha persona.

Sakura.

Naruto agito su cabeza furiosamente despejando aquel recuerdo, el había jurado que viviría al máximo la nueva vida que tenía, no permitiría que fantasmas de su vida pasada lo siguieran hasta aquí, lo pasado en el pasado se quedaba, ahora debía ver al frente y todo lo que por ende, le trayera consigo mismo.

-"Si amas a alguien…"

La mente de Naruto se dirigió a cierto ángel que había encontrado hace varios años, cuyos pechos eran incluso más enormes que los de Tsunade sin contar que su largo y sedoso cabello, brillaba como el mas puro oro jamás existente. La verdad es que Naruto la quería volver a ver, por alguna razón la primera vez que los dos se vieron era como si algo en Naruto hiciera "click", instantáneamente el sabia que los dos se hubieran llevado mejor que bien.

Lamentablemente el sujeto que la acompañaba se puso bastante mal de la cabeza y Naruto termino pagándolo con tres semanas de reposo para poder recuperarse de las heridas hechas con magia sagrada. A el eso le daba igual, el estaba dispuesto a recibir otra golpiza como esa, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, si pudiera volver a ver a esa bella ángel otra vez.

Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó que desde su encuentro con ella, alguien desconocido que tenía la misma aura que un ser del cielo, y que al parecer actuaba como su "Angel Guardian" le dejaba ramen en su cumpleaños, todos y cada uno de los años desde el casual encuentro entre los dos. Además, Naruto recordo una vez que el había quedado varado en una tormenta de nieve en la heladas tierras de Siberia, mientras que refugiándose en una cueva con todo su cuerpo temblando y el intentando quedarse dormido, el mismo ser que le dejaba ramen se acercó mientras el tiritaba de frio, para arroparlo con una manta color dorado que olía a menta y un jardín fresco.

Oh si, incluso a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Naruto seguía siendo demasiado tonto como para hacer conexiones.

Su sonrisa solo se hizo mas grande cuando Naruto recordó ese casual encuentro con cierta vampiresa inmortal que había ocurrido en su visita a Transilvania.

Elmenhilde Karstein Dracula

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **-¿Que haces en mi palacio joven Demonio? - Aunque Elmenhilde le había dicho joven, ella podía sentir un gran poder que emanaba del extraño rubio frente a ella, el tipo que tenía muy lindas marcas en las mejillas era al menos un Demonio Clase Ultímate o Maou, era demasiado anormal ver Demonios con tanto poder por aquí. Y por el detalle de haberle dicho joven era algo sin importancia, ya que casi todas las cosas eran jóvenes comparadas con ella.**

 **-Hmm, ¡Estoy buscando vampiros por supuesto! - Era la verdad. Naruto había escuchado de ellos en el inframundo y quería saber si eran reales o solo un mito, si de verdad eran no-muertos que sobrevivían de la sangre de otros o eran simples creaciones ficticias de un escritor que terminaron por ser populares en la cultura literaria de los humanos.**

 **Elmenhilde se tomo unos segundos para analizar al rubio ojiazul, no solo podía sentir un gran poder emanando de el, sino que por medio de sus habilidades para poder identificar el liquido vital que corria por los seres vivos, también su sangre se veía tan exquisita que ella estaba empezando a babear de forma casi invisible, por supuesto Elmenhilde tenía clase como su padre, a ella le gustaba jugar con su comida antes de devorarla, tal vez esta sea la primera vez que beba sangre de un hombre y luego se lo quede para si misma como su bolsa de sangre personal. No había duda, ese joven chico era el mas afortunado ser vivo que jamás podia existir, después de todo no todos los dias podias ser elegido por una vampiro como ella, para pasar a ser su alimento personal y exclusivo.**

 **-Bueno pequeño Demonio. - Elmenhilde se levanto de su trono de forma elegante, al mismo tiempo que extendia ambos brazos de forma majestuosa con un gesto de orgullo y poderío. - ¡Regocíjate por que estás en presencia de la Reina de todos los vampiros! ¡Heredera de la Noble Familia Karnstein y líder de la Faccion Carmilla! ¡Elmenhilde Karnstein Dracula! ¡Hohohohohoho…!**

 **Pero antes de que Elmenhilde pudiera reaccionar, el rubio había aparecido frente a ella y la había levantado por los costados de su torso, para después comenzar a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.**

 **Cualquiera que hubiera hecho eso a la pequeña Vampiro no hubiera durado ni cinco minutos mas con vida, ya que era mas que seguro, que para ese momento la heredera Karnstein le hubiera arrancado el corazón de un simple movimiento, y lo hubiera dejado morir desangrándose mirándolo con repulsión, por haber osado tocarla, y mucho mas tener un gesto cariñoso como ese. Pero por alguna extraña razón, lejos de hacer eso con Naruto, ella al contrario, se dejo llevar por aquella sensación tan agradable que recorría por todo su cuerpo.**

 **Se sentía bien, su mejilla que era fría y muerta, contra la de el que estaba llena de calor y vida.**

 **Elmenhilde que disfrutaba de la sensación demasiado, se dio cuenta muy tarde que el rubio se había sentado en su trono y la había acomodado en su regazo cual pequeña muñequita de porcelana, en el regazo de su dueña quien la mimaba con mucha ternura**

 **-¡Tu eres una Vampiro! ¡Eres demasiado linda y hermosa! - Naruto comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con mucho cariño y una sonrisa adornando su rostro, cosa que no hizo mas que llenar de fascinación a la rubia de piel blanca como la nieve, ya que a diferencia de aquellos que osaron interrumpir en su castillo, el no salió huyendo de miedo o presa del horror por ver a un no-muerto frente a sus ojos.**

 **Elmenhilde instintivamente movió su cabeza más cerca hacia al rubio por lo bien que se sentía tener esa cálida mano llena de vida contra su cabeza. Varios segundos pasaron y Elmenhilde se dio cuenta finalmente que el rubio le había dicho linda, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco azules en un desesperado intento de ruborizarse, y sin poder soportar mas sus ansias de probar la sangre de dicho Demonio, Elmenhilde afilo sus uñas y luego le dio un zarpazo al rubio en las mejillas.**

 **-¡Auuuhhh! - Mientras Naruto berreaba de forma algo infantil por el dolor de la herida recibida, Elmenhilde no perdió mas tiempo, y paso toda su lengua por la mejilllas del rubio saboreando toda la sangre que caía de ella, sin siquiera desperdiciar cada gota de aquel liquido carmesi.**

 **Era exquisita, lo mas delicioso que ella había probado en todos sus años de existencia como Vampiro.**

 **Inmediatamente Elmenhilde se sentó en el regazo de el rubio con las piernas separadas para después aferrarse a el por medio de su cintura, abrazo al rubio por el cuello, luego movió su cabeza forzadamente, exponiendo su cuello, sin titubear o perder mas tiempo, afilo sus colmillos como nunca antes , sonriendo malévolamente con sus colmillos emitiendo un ligero brillo, y de un certero movimiento los hundio en el cuello del dichoso rubio ojiazul, y comenzó a tomar y tomar y tomar, no quería dejar de beber su sangre, el rubio por su parte, con la mirada ida por la sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, inconscientemente la abrazo, poniéndola mas cerca contra el.**

 **Parecía una escena erotica, el preámbulo a lo que se podia considerar como el acto de amor mas profundo jamás existente.**

 **Elmenhilde lo apretó con mas fuerza, al sentir como sus fuertes brazos la acercaban mas contra él, mientras se preguntaba si así podía saber el sol, si asi era como el resto de seres, podían sentir lo que era estar… vivo.**

 **-¡El es mío! ¡No se irá a ningún lado! ¡Mi propia bolsa de sangre! ¡Mi propio joven vivo! – Era oficial, aun cuando el rubio ojiazul no lo sabia, había pasado a ser "propiedad" de la líder de la Faccion Carmilla, quien no iba a dejarlo ir asi como asi.**

 **No al menos en un tiempo.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Fin Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Luego de eso Naruto encontró en Elmenhilde a la mejor compañera de bromas que jamás había visto. La pequeña Vampiro eran tan creativa como cruel, Naruto recordó como los dos casi inician una guerra entre Hungría y Turquía al simular una pelea en los limites territoriales entre ambos paises. Los dos se carcajearon todo el día comentando las expresiones que tenían las personas de ambos territorios, que solo atinaban a gritarse los uno a los otros.

Cada una de las tres mujeres, con las cuales había formado unos lazos muy fuertes tenían cosas diferentes, que las hacia encantadoras a su modo, y que le llamaban mucho la atención por el contraste entre ellas.

Serafall Leviathan olía como a nieve recién caída del cielo, pero era tan cálida como el sol en un dia de verano.

El extraño ser angelical olía a menta, y era como estar en un campo llenos de flores en un dia de primavera.

Elmenhilde Karnstein olía como a la lluvia y era tan fría, linda y confortante como una noche lluviosa de otoño.

Uno de los sueños de Naruto, por mas sorprendente que fuera, no era ser Hokage de la aldea de Konoha hace ya varios siglos cuando el vivía en las Cinco Naciones Elementales, ya que cuando lo medito por varias horas, se dio cuenta de que ese objetivo, no era mas que una meta para poder cumplir con su sueño de ser reconocido no por ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi No Youko, sino por todos los logros que había podido hacer durante su carrera como Shinobi.

El sueño mas grande del anteriormente conocido como "Naruto Uzumaki" en la aldea de Konoha, siempre había sido tener una gran familia feliz, era uno de sus más anhelados sueños, si no el que mas anhelaba desde que podia recordarlo.

Claro, las palabras de su progenitora, esa bella mujer de cabello pelirrojo sedoso y largo, ojos violeta obscuros y una adorable y hermosa sonrisa, eran "Buscate una mujer como tu madre, no una rarita" pero el incluso se lleno de dudas, cuando tuvo que escoger, entre seguir intentando obtener el amor de cierta chica pelirrosa de ojos jades, o aceptar el amor que le profesaba una chica cabello azulado y orbes perlados.

Nuevamente tuvieron que pasar varios años pensando en su soledad, resguardado en territorios perdidos del mundo humano, que aun no habían sido explorados, mucho tiempo invertido en lo que debía hacer, como debía actuar. Que camino tenia que tomar referente a esos tres seres especiales que siempre estaban en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, termino por hallar la respuesta, que si bien parecia no resolver de tajo el problema, si podría dar mas alternativas para lo que el estaba sintiendo.

Pero había un ligero inconveniente.

-No hay descanso para los malditos. - Naruto cerro sus ojos, dejo recargar todo su peso contra el pasto mientras su conciencia lo dejaba lentamente, reposando en el césped de un lago que había cerca de ahi. Una hora pareció pasar, y por fin despertó al sentir a una presencia acercándose.

-¡Yo! Naruto! - Una voz jovial lo saludo, a lo que el abrió los ojos al reconocer dicha voz.

¡Ero-Jiji! ¿Trajiste todo? – El joven Demonio le contesto a la presencia mientras se ponía de pie para poder encararlo de frente.

-¡No soy viejo! Y por supuesto que traje todo, llevamos haciendo esto desde hace muchos años. - La figura que no había negado ser un pervertido, era Azazel, uno de los mas poderosos Angeles Caidos, y que actualmente era el líder de Grigory, la Faccion de Caidos residentes en el inframundo.

-Eres como un billón de años mas viejo que yo, eso te hace un jiji, además de que eres un pervertido, por ende, eso te vuelve un viejo pervertido. ¡Ero-jiji! - Naruto le apunto con su dedo mientras le recordaba el porqué de ese mote tan gracioso, a lo que Azazel soltó un suspiro, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso

-Ayúdame a mover el bote al lago.

Al menos una vez al mes los dos, Naruto y Azazel, se reunían para ir a pescar a algún lago en alguna parte del mundo humano, ambos habían visitado muchos lugares de pesca de los cinco continentes formando varios recuerdos de aventuras que a veces rayaban en lo comico. Su viaje más memorable fue cuando fueron al lago Ness ubicado en Escocia, y descubrieron por accidente, de que "Nessie" el legendario habitante de dicho sitio, era de verdad muy real, y estaba muy enojado de que los dos estuvieran pescado en ese lugar, al final Azazel tuvo que sacar a un Naruto que se había desmayado al ver a la enorme monstruosidad de cerca.

Desde que los dos se conocieron habían estado saliendo a pescar juntos, los habían formado algún tipo de relación de amigos/abuelo/nieto a lo largo de los años. Naruto recordaba mucho de su Sensei Jiraiya en Azazel; los dos eran pervertidos y no se tomaban la vida tan enserio, mientras que el pelinegro del mechon dorado ganó a un compañero de pesca de por vida y veía en Naruto a el nieto que nunca tuvo, algo semejante al lazo que creo con cierto usuario de una Longinus que solamente los habitantes de Grigory conocían.

Mientras los dos subían las cosas al bote para luego llevarlo al medio del lago, Azazel recordaba cuando conoció a Naruto.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Azazel estaba sudando balas, a su lado estaba Shemhazai con una expresión tranquila, Barakiel parecia haberse quedado de piedra y finalmente Kokabiel que tenía una sonrisa maniaca en su cara sin lugar a dudas esperando una pelea, mientras que Penemue se había quedado para dirigir a las tropas en caso de que estallara una guerra en el peor de los casos.**

 **¿La razón de esto?**

 **Azazel había estado experimentando con nuevas tecnologías, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cuando de repente Shemhazai entra hecho una furia solo para informarle de que Naruto, el Demonio Heroe de la ya concluida Guerra Civil De los Demonios se estaba paseando por las calles de Grigory como si fuera su casa, y que además ahora mismo estaba en un pequeño puesto de ramen tomando al parecer su cena, quizás despreocupadamente ignorando al dueño que quizás estaba con el alma en un hilo por tener a semejante sujeto frente suyo.**

 **Azazel no perdió tiempo, y después de unos minutos por fin aterrizó cerca del puesto de ramen, y procedió a esconder sus doce alas negras para lucir lo menos amenazante que pudiera, tal vez podrían hablar con él y salir de este problema pacíficamente.**

 **-Quédense cerca pero estén alerta. - Azazel comando con una voz de la que ni siquiera Kokabiel se atrevía a objetar, los tres asintieron y se quedaron cerca de su líder, mientras este se dirigía casualmente hacia la entrada del pequeño puesto de ramen.**

 **El pelinegro del extraño mechon color dorado, entro al puesto para ver a un dueño que parecía haber recibido varias cubetadas de agua, y varios platos de ramen apilados unos sobre los otros, el rubio Demonio casualmente engullía los fideos, a lo que el Caido procedió a sentarse a un lado del héroe Demoniaco.**

 **-Viejo, por favor dame otra ronda de lo mismo que come mi amigo aquí. - Azazel le pidió al dueño del puesto, este asintió débilmente mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar la orden, no había duda de que su tienda de ramen seria destruida si estos dos se enojaban y comenzaban a pelear. Naruto por su parte, miro a Azazel como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.**

 **-¡Muchas gracias Jiji! - Azazel sonrió ante la casual y despreocupada cara del rubio, no parecia ser ese sujeto astuto y hábil que las leyendas del inframundo decían que era.**

 **-No pasa nada, pero ¿Me podrías decir que hace aquí en Grigory, un Demonio Clase Maou, uno de los Héroes de la Guerra Civil Demoniaca, Naruto "Mil clones"? - Por puesto Azazel sabia quien era Naruto y que clase de magia usaba mas, después de todo, aparte de los logros que el había alcanzado, se había hecho famoso por usar un tipo de magia completamente desconocido por los seres mitológicos, entre ellos el Fuuin y esa extraña técnica de copias suyas que parecían ser reales.**

 **-Bueno… ¡Estoy aqui por el ramen por supuesto! - Naruto levanto el plato y se tomo lo que quedaba del caldo, seguido de responder con una sonrisa. - Pero también tengo un sueño, aunque creo que me tomara algunos años realizarlo, y que además necesitaría conocer otras facciones asi como obtener algo de apoyo de ellas.**

 **-¿Cual es ese sueño? - Azazel levanto una ceja con genuina curiosidad, algo en el chico le decía que sus sueños eran bastante raros, no sabia porque, pero su intuición asi se lo decía.**

 **-¡Yo voy a…!**

 **Silencio era lo único que había después de que el Demonio frente a el, grito la cosa más descabellada que Azazel jamás había escuchado, por varios segundos nadie dijo nada, todos estaban en shock por lo que el rubio había gritado.**

 **-¡Buahahahahahaha!, ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Totalmente imposible! - Kokabiel fue el primero en reaccionar a tan descabellado plan y comenzó a reír como nunca antes, eso le parecia una grandísima estupidez, tanto que no pudo evitar burlarse por oir semejantes idioteces del mocoso soñador.**

 **Naruto miro a Kokabiel levantando una ceja y luego se regresó a mirar a Azazel con un ceño fruncido, mas que nada por lo confundido que estaba. Por su parte, el líder de los Caidos esperaba que el rubio demandará una disculpa en nombre de toda la raza Demoniaca, mas este se sorprendió por lo que el chico ojiazul respondio.**

 **-No sabia que había pitufos tan grandes en esta parte del inframundo. Sabes, suelen ser muy pequeños en territorio de los Demonios.**

 **Azazel que había empezado a comer su ramen lo escupió y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, Shemhazai tenía una sonrisa y Barakiel trataba de contener una sonora carcajada, Naruto que no sabia lo que pasaba comenzó a reírse con ellos por simple reaccion. Kokabiel bufo lleno de ira y luego golpeo al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, que incluso lo mando a volar varias cuadras de ahí.**

 **Azazel había parado de reír sabiendo que su hermano, posiblemente había iniciado la Segunda Gran Guerra, uno no iba por ahí atacando líderes de otras facciones sin esperar una guerra en sus manos.**

 **Naruto se levanto, se desempolvo las ropas y comenzó a caminar hasta el puesto de comida, al llegar a el, Naruto se puso frente a Kokabiel y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia, para el shock de los que estaban viendo lo ocurrido.**

 **-Perdón si te ofendí "Pitufo-jiji." - Naruto se sentó en su lugar y siguió comiendo quitado de la pena.**

 **Kokabiel estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo, pero se detuvo al sentir que Shemhazai y Barakiel ponían ambas manos en sus hombros, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus dientes y jurar venganza contra el mocoso que se había burlado de el.**

 **Por su parte, Azazel sabia que este Demonio le iba a agradar, por esa y por muchas mas razones de sobra.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Fin Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Ya en medio del lago y con sus cañas en el agua, ambos cayeron en un confortable silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad del silencioso lago. Luego de una hora Naruto finalmente rompió el confortable silencio.

-¿Ya hablaste con Shemhazai? Parece que tenemos un problema grande con el que lidiar esta vez. - Naruto contesto con una voz seria mientras volvía a sumergir su caña. Sabiendo que tenía que lidiar con esto, Azazel no dudo en responder.

-Así es, esta vez Kokabiel va ir demasiado lejos. – No era necesario que ambos se miraran a la cara, solo bastaba con escuchar lo que uno tenia que decirle al otro.

-Conozco a los Lords y Ladys de ambos clanes, si Kokabiel triunfa en lo que planea, entonces otra Gran Guerra va a estallar, y miles de seres inocentes morirán. – Al final Naruto volteo a ver a su amigo/abuelo, quien hizo lo suyo.

Azazel siempre odiaba esta clase de decisiones que tenía que tomar como líder, matar a uno para que otros miles pudieran sobrevivir, cosas de ese tipo, no lo parecia pero era demasiado agotador y a veces muy frustrante.

-Hmm, como dije, esta vez va ir demasiado lejos, por cierto gracias por salvar a esos cuatro. - Azazel de verdad estaba agradecido por lo que hizo su compañero Demonio, demasiadas vidas ya se habían perdido en la Gran Guerra, como para que mas de ellas se perdieran dia a dia.

-No hay problema, los conozco desde que deje la capital de Lillith, no iba a dejar que les pasara nada, sobre todo a Mittelt, estoy seguro que Kokabiel la escogió con el propósito de que ella terminara muerta, y que yo acabara odiando a todos los ángeles caídos. - Naruto en verdad se molesto cuando vio a la pequeña Caida rubia, actuando arrogantemente y como una asesina cualquiera, cuando se enteró de que fue Kokabiel quien les ordeno secuestrar y tratar de robar el Twilight Healing a Asia, Naruto dejo de estar molesto con ella, los dos pasaron el siguiente día juntos, y Mittelt lloró durante varios puntos del día, todos esos momentos refugiada en el regazo del rubio ojiazul.

Azazel negó con la cabeza, eso era cierto, tanto el joven de categoría Maou proveniente de Lillith, asi como el Cadre de Grigory tenían historia juntos, una no muy linda y mas bien llena de antagonismo. Naruto le hacia bromas, como a todos en Grigory…Y Kokabiel accidentalmente intentaba matarlo.

Azazel recuerda sobre todo una vez no hace mucho años, donde los dos de verdad se pusieron serios al intentar matarse el uno al otro, sí Barakiel no hubiera estado cerca ahí intentando salvar a su familia... lo mas probable es que uno de los dos hubiera muerto ese día. Azazel pensó que Naruto no volvería a poner un pie en Grigory, aun recuerda el rostro de Mittelt cuando fue a su oficina preguntado el por que su "Oniichan" no había venido por varios días, cosa a la cual el no supo que responder, ya que ni siquiera el sabia la localización de ese chico que le cayo bastante bien.

Así que Azazel se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Naruto cerca del lago donde pensaba pescar, saludándolo como si nada hubiera pasado, y además diciéndole que iba a publicar un libro porno de varios que pensaba escribir y que quería que "Ero-Jiji" fuera el primero en leerlo y darle su opinión.

El líder de los Caidos sabia que Naruto tenia un intenso sentido de la justicia, además de siempre decir que todas las personas a veces necesitaban mas de una golpiza para que pudieran cambiar a mejor si eran demasiado cabezotas para entender, si Naruto decía que tu eras malo, entonces tu eras el malo y punto final, no había nada que discutir, porque el podia sacar conclusiones exactas de quien obraba bien y quien por el contrario, hacia el mal.

-En-entonce qu-quien… - Azazel no termino esa línea y se quedo callado, sumido en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos.

Naruto sabia que Azazel estaba todavía muy dolido por las muertes de tantos de sus hermanos y hasta buenos amigos Demonios que el había hecho, Kokabiel tenía que irse a dormir de forma urgente, el estaba demasiado ido ya con esa mania de querer iniciar otra guerra, donde en esa ocasión solo podia haber como salida, la aniquilación de las tres Grandes Facciones.

-¿¡Que pasa viejo!? ¡No te preocupes por esas nimiedades! ¡Por supuesto que yo lo haré! – Sonrio con un gesto zorruno el rubio ojiazul sorprendiendo a Azazel, al saber que el Demonio Errante que pocas cosas le preocupaban, se haría cargo de un problema que solo les correspondía a los Caidos. - ¡Ese pitufo necesita una lección de humildad! ¡Y si no quiere entender hablando, lo comprenderá con una buena paliza!

Azazel solo pudo sonreír, Shemhazai, Barakiel, Penemue y el eran los únicos que podrían matar a Kokabiel y ninguno podía hacerle eso a su hermano, no importaba que tan podrido fuera, no después de la Gran Guerra donde ellos fueron los primeros en retirarse por todos los daños recibidos.

Con un ultimo suspiro de aceptación, los dos dejaron de pensar en Kokabiel y se dedicaron solamente a disfrutar del día de pesca. Lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría, y nada mas

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Academia de Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Dias Despues del Incidente de los Angeles Caidos**

Rías Gremory movió otro de sus peones, ella y Sona Sitri jugaban un habitual juego de ajedrez como lo hacían cuando tenían una de sus habituales charlas, desafortunadamente para ella, Sona estaba presionando a Rias como en muchos otros juegos, por lo que iba teniendo una gran desventaja.

Sona Sitri era una hermosa joven que parecía una versión un poco más pequeña que su madre Lady Sitri, una joven de diecisiete años, cabello corto a la altura de sus hombros con un fleco corto, ojos violeta que siempre mostraban una seriedad que rayaba en lo tétrico, asi como un físico mucho mas modesto que el de la mayoría de las jóvenes Demonio de su edad, aunque no por eso su belleza disminuía, ya que su apariencia de chica intelectual era su punto fuerte, mas aun con la inteligencia de la cual era una orgullosa portadora.

-Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que paso. - Sona siguió presionando a Rias mientras permanecia con sus piernas delgadas cruzadas, y uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus modestos pechos, mirando analíticamente el tablero frente suyo.

-Así es. - Rias estaba un poco ansiosa, le había platicado a Sona los acontecimientos de la Iglesia, desde la irrupción de Issei en el recinto sagrado, asi como el conflicto con los Caidos que secuestraron a Asia, los cuales tuvieron un "Bonito Final" a manos de ella y su Poder de la Destruccion

.

-Estas caminando sobre hielo muy frágil Rias, pudiste haber empezado una guerra… no, la guerra puede haber empezado ya, solo que nosotras todavía no lo sabemos. - Sona miro directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja, dejando de lado el juego de ajedrez.

La heredera Gremory inmediatamente aparto la mirada de los acusadores ojos de Sona, ella sabía muy bien lo tonto que había sido ir a la iglesia a rescatar a Asia, pero no podia dejar a su suerte a su amado siervo Issei, quien no le importo lo que le pasara, todo con el único fin de ver a su amiga Asia sana y salva. Ante el silencio de la jovencita, Sona continuo con su reproche.

-No solo eso, también le robaste una pieza a otro Demonio, por lo que me cuentas posiblemente de Clase Ultímate o Maou, sabes que estaba en todo su derecho de atacarte Rias, básicamente le robaste, piénsalo, te pudo haber matado a ti y a tus siervos.

-Y-ya lo se, es que… esa… esa fecha se acerca Sona. – Con solo hablar de ello, Rias apretó los dientes en frustración por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Los ojos de Sona mostraron empatía hacia su amiga de toda la vida, y aunque eso no se podia notar a simple vista, mas que nada por la seriedad de la heredera Sitri, ella también estaba furiosa por la situación de la pelirroja.

-Ya lo se, pero no va a servir de nada, si tu y toda tu dignidad acaban muertos.

-Entiendo, p-pero tengo miedo. - Al ver a Rias bastante temerosa, Sona tomo sus manos y las apretó haciéndole saber que ella estaba ahí apoyándola en todo lo que pudiera. - ¿Que tal si no lo logro? Ni siquiera tengo un juego completo, aun quedan algunas piezas, mientras que Raiser tiene un juego completo y mas experiencia en los Rating Games.

Sona solo podía apretar mas sus manos, ella quería decirle que no era verdad, que ella podía ganarle en su actual situacion, pero seria una mentira y Sona era una persona lógica y analítica, y todo ello le decía que Raiser seria el ganador del Rating Game entre ella y su prometido.

-La única opción que me queda seria encontrarlo a el. - Rias cambio su gesto deprimido a una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, aun recordaba a su padre cuando le dijo que la única manera en que el anularía el matrimonio arreglado entre la familia Gremory y Phoenix era que; uno, le ganara un juego de Rating Game a Raiser, y dos que encontrara a Naruto, el Héroe de la Guerra Civil y lo convenciera para que se casara con ella.

Obviamente Rias prefería casarse con un Demonio que ella sabia, era indudablemente mas poderoso que el heredero Phoenix, además su hermano le había contado que él era una persona tan amable como el, y algo hiperactivo como Serafall.

Sona arrugo su cara un instante, de nueva cuenta la pelirroja sacaba a flote ese tema que ambas ya habían discutido varias veces, y que a su opinión, su veredicto seguía siendo el mismo, no importaba las cosas que le dijeran para tratar de convencerla.

-Rias, por favor. Naruto no es más que un mito. ¿En serio crees que una sola persona, puso bajo asedio la ultima fortaleza de los Leviathan, creando mil copias de el mismo por quince días hasta que Falbium-sama llego con el ejército, y por fin pudieron tomar la fortaleza expulsando a los Leviathan del inframundo? - Sona miraba a Rias como si fuera una niña que creía en cuentos de hadas, era inverosímil que aun siguiera creyendo en esas historias llenas de fantasia y exageraciones que eran contadas en la historia de Lillith.

-Bu-bueno, si lo pones así, si suena muy tonto. - Hasta Rias veía difícil de creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo así, esa batalla era particularmente famosa, porque un solo hombre sitio la fortaleza mejor defendida de todo el inframundo el solo, solo recibiendo ayuda para poder expulsar del inframundo a parte de los enemigos en la Guerra Civil.

-Sona-Sama, Naruto-Sama es muy real, gracias a sus esfuerzos la Vieja Facción fue expulsada y todos en el inframundo podemos vivir en paz. – Una voz femenina opino en contra de las ideas de Sona, se trataba de una chica joven y muy guapa, de estatura un poco más alta que la heredera Sitri, con el cabello largo y negro, recto hasta la altura de las rodillas con flequillo. Sus ojos eran de color marrón claro, llevando también gafas de montura azul semi cuadrados, vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, mismo que acentuaba su curvilíneo cuerpo, parecido al de la pelirroja en cuestión de las medidas de sus pechos y caderas.

Su nombre Tsubaki Shinra, una estudiante de la Academia, y que portaba la pieza de la Reina de la joven Sitri, quien ante la opinión de su Rey, por algun motivo se molesto bastante. Ante la reacción de su sierva, Sona arrugo el rostro.

-Tal vez Tsubaki, pero hasta tú debes entender que "Naruto" hace cosas demasiado increíbles como para ser verdad. – La heredera Sitri no tomo la reacción de la pelinegra como ofensa, ya que en ningún momento le levanto la voz, mas bien era enojo de parte de la joven Shinra por tocar el tema del Heroe Demonio como un simple mito.

-El es real, Sona. - Tsubaki contesto con la misma voz que usaba siempre, aunque un poco más fría que de costumbre.

Akeno, que estaba parada detrás de Rias ahogó una risita poniendo su mano en los labios. Tsubaki Shinra era una humana mitad Demonio que había nacido en el inframundo, su padre era un Demonio y su madre, que era humana la había abandonado a su suerte, así que Tsubaki creció en el mismo orfanato en el que Naruto paso gran parte de su vida, desde que era pequeña a ella le habían hablado maravillas del joven de cabello rubio y ojos azulados, y de como estaba en la misma situación que los huérfanos como ella, solo para convertirse en el Héroe de la Guerra Civil junto con los demás Maou, y que era igual de fuerte que ellos, a pesar de no provenir de uno de los setenta y dos pilares del inframundo.

Sona suspiro, aun recuerda el día en que ella le pidió a Tsubaki que formará parte de su sequito como su Reina. Tsubaki no solo era una maestra de Naginata, si no que debido a su origen como mitad humana, tenía un Sacred Gear bastante raro llamada "Mirror Alice" (Espejo de Alicia) que le permitía redirigir cualquier ataque hacia su enemigo.

Sin embargo, al escuchar tal petición de una de las herederas de las casas sobrevivientes, lejos de aceptar honrada por recibir tal honor de servir a una noble, Tsubaki la miro como si fuera idiota y le dijo de manera simple

" **Lo lamento, pero yo solo puedo formar parte de la servidumbre de Naruto-Sama."**

Aun con esa respuesta, Sona no quedo convencida de dichas palabras, y después de tanto argumentar con ella, finalmente pudo convencer a Tsubaki de unirse a su sequito, pero con una condición única, y esa era que cuando Tsubaki encontrara a Naruto y el aceptara dejarla unirse a su sequito, Sona no objetaría nada y la dejaría marchar sin ninguna objeción. Sona ahora miraba a Tsubaki como si fuera idiota, para ella Naruto no era mas que un mito, así que aceptó sin poner ninguna objeción, después de todo eso nunca iba a pasar.

Para Tsubaki y para muchos otros Demonios que no tenían apellido y eran considerados como Clase Baja, Naruto era su héroe, muchos entrenaban hasta el cansancio para ser como él, muchos otros entrenaban para convertirse en miembros de su servidumbre, Tsubaki era como los últimos, ella entrenaba para cuando llegara el momento ser parte de su sequito, ella daría con mucho gusto su posición como Reina para convertirse en el Peón de Naruto, todo ello si había posibilidad de poder estar junto a su héroe desde que era pequeña.

Sona había teorizado que los actuales Maou habían inventado a Naruto para que los Demonios sin apellido se esforzarán al máximo, ella al igual que sus padres y hermana mayor, creían en la igualdad asi que de cierta manera, agradecía a "Naruto" por hacer que todos los Demonios se esforzarán para ser como "el", pero Sona sabia que tenía que tener cuidado en como llamaba a "Naruto" enfrente de Tsubaki, solo con la falta del sufijo "Sama" en su nombre por parte de Tsubaki decía muchas cosas sobre su sentir hacia ella, normalmente Tsubaki era una mujer seria y muy fría pero ella siempre mostraba una reacción cuando alguien hablaba de Naruto.

-Entiendo, por favor discúlpame Tsubaki, me pase de la raya, aunque sigo pensando que Naruto no existe. - Sona ofrecio unas sinceras disculpas a su Reina, después de todo ella tampoco podia mostrarse como una persona inflexible ante la manera de pensar de sus siervos, no había sido educada de esa forma por sus padres.

En el rostro de Tsubaki apareció una ligera sonrisa al escuchar las sinceras disculpas de Sona, estaba bien con el hecho de que Sona no creyera en Naruto-sama, después de todo Naruto-sama era demasiado increíble como para ser tomado como un ser real.

-No, yo me tengo que disculpar, no debí reaccionar así Sona-Sama. - Tsubaki le dio una reverencia a Sona y esta sonrio ligeramente, acomodándose las gafas de forma elegante.

-¿Pero como explicas la barrera que rodea Lillith Sona? – Rias respondió a las dudas de la existencia del Heroe Demoniaco con un argumento que también tenia bases firmes. - Tu pilar se encarga del monitoreo, y todos saben que fue Naruto quien la creo, y le dio la tarea a la casa Sitri de cuidarla por el natural talento que tienen con magia de agua.

En Lillith existia una barrera que rodeaba toda la ciudad, cuando alguien no deseado la cruzaba, los que monitoreaban la barrera inmediatamente alertaban a un equipo especial, y en poco tiempo el intruso tenia un peloton de Demonios con al menos uno de categoría Super liderándolos, detrás de su trasero para ser apresado y llevado a la prisión de la capital.

Sona y los demás en la habitación sabían muy bien de que barrera hablaban, ellos habían ido de excursion cuando estaban en la primaria para ver como se detectaban a los intrusos en Lillith, el padre de Sona le había dicho que era un gran honor el que su pilar fueran los cuidadores de la capital de la ciudad donde habitaban los Demonios.

Cuando Naruto trajo la idea de crear la barrera con Fuuin, y les demostró que de verdad funcionaba, todos en el parlamento estaban eufóricos con ponerla inmediatamente, pero Naruto les dijo que los que monitorearan la barrera tenían que tener un casi perfecto control sobre magia de agua, ya que la representación de la barrera tendría que tener una forma perfecta de una media esfera, y que además necesitaba ser de agua.

Todos los pilares comenzaron a argumentar el por qué su clan debería ser a los que se lse dieran esta tarea, pues todos sabían que el pilar que controlará esta barrera, básicamente controlaba quien entraba o salía de Lillith, eso era mucho poder. Al final se decidió que el pilar Sitri se encargaría, no solo los Sitri eran manipuladores de agua, si no que los miembros eran en extremo leales, y no tenían ninguna intención de ganar poder, ocasionalmente los Sitri empleaban otros Demonios que no pertenecían a su pilar, para demostrar que ellos no tenían ninguna intención de hacer mal uso de la barrera.

-Rias, tu sabes como los pilares son en extremo secretivos con sus técnicas, estoy segura de que todo el parlamento sabe como se crea esa barrera, pero usaron a "Naruto" para darle un aumento de moral a la sociedad. – Expreso Sona mientras levantaba sus anteojos, encontrando una respuesta mas lógica a aquella idea tan loca de la pelirroja.

Rías y Tsubaki no creían lo mismo, pero decidieron no comentar nada, mientras que a Akeno no le importaba detras de cuantas barreras los insectos se escondían, el insecto que creó la barrera seguía siendo eso, solo un insecto.

Lo que ella desconocía, era que el creador de esa barrera que mantenía a salvo a Lillith, había sido creada por cierta persona que ella conocía, no de forma completa, pero si en cierto modo.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí otro capitulo ha terminado. Espero que haya sido de su agrado la lectura de este episodio, pronto les traeré el esperado capitulo donde harán su primer encuentro ambos participantes de este crossover. Sin mas que decir, nos veremos prontamente, se despide de ustedes Asamiya Athena, y nos vemos en una próxima. Chaito.**

* * *

Habian pasado varias horas después de que Naruto y Azazel habían terminado de pescar, y el ultimo tuvo que regresar a Grigory, ya que se había escapado de su trabajo y era posible que Penemue le gritara en cuanto lo viera, asi que para evitar eso debió volver lo mas pronto posible, dejando a solas a Naruto con un gran pescado que en ese momento, estaba cocinando en una fogata hecha, cerca de una tienda de campaña que el rubio había armado para pasar la noche.

Mientras miraba la fogata, planeaba lo que tenia que hacer en caso de que Kokabiel intentara atacar Kuoh, específicamente la Academia donde estudiaba esa chica que según sus datos, era la hermana menor de Sirzechs, además de otra jovencita que era descendiente de la familia Sitri. Un golpe en el cual si el caído acertaba, daría inicio sin duda alguna la Segunda Gran Guerra.

Revisando el bolsillo de su sudadera azul, el rubio de marcas en las mejillas saco un teléfono celular, marco una serie de digitos y espero a que la llamada se hiciera, la cual solo tardo unos segundos antes de que alguien respondiera.

-Hola, me da gusto escucharte de nuevo... si, yo también extrañe escucharte de nuevo… todo esta bien no te preocupes… - Parecia ser que la persona con la que hablaba era conocido de el, por el modo amistoso en el que hablaban. - …Oye, parece que necesitare algo de apoyo… si, es tal como piensas, ¿Qué tal si viene conmigo?... Perfecto, estoy en la ciudad de Kouh, no lejos de donde estas… no, solo he contactado contigo, aun no es el momento de reunirnos… entiendo… vale te estare esperando… muy bien… aquí nos vemos.


	7. El Retorno Del Mas Idiota

**¿Qué mas puedo decir que no haya ya dejado claro antes? Nuevamente les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, el seguir fieles a esta historia. Cada que leo un nuevo review, me sigo entusiasmando para seguir adelante con este escrito. Mientras sigan apoyándome, seguire trayendo nuevos episodios de este Fanfic. Asi que nuevamente, muchas gracias, y sin mas que decir, vayamos con las respectivas aclaraciones que se presentaron.**

 **Muchos me han preguntado si tengo planes de hacer un "Leyendo The Sun of Ten Tails", y es mi deber decirles que Grankhain tiene la idea de hacer una versión, una vez que esta historia avance mas, asi que habrá que esperar a que el antiguo autor de "El Sol de Diez Colas" ya que hablándolo con el, me cedió por completo la historia para ser reeditada, pueda hacer el debut de la misma.**

 **Respondiendo al comentario hecho por HistoryFan01, es evidente que la historia seguirá la línea hasta donde quedo, pero habrá cambios notables a la obra original, eso si respetando ideas principales del autor. Eso conlleva a otro comentario que me hicieron.**

 **Mokahimaru, si la historia en principio no tiene una gran diferencia, es que a diferencia de "Reediciones" como la que le hicieron dos autores que prefiero no nombrar aca, mas que nada porque arruinaron la escencia primordial de la obra original, esta estaría apegada a lo creado por grankhain, obvio esta añadiendo algunas diferencias. Lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que desde aca habran diferencias notables, eso te lo prometo.**

 **Asi que, aclarado ya todo, es hora de comenzar con el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Nos leemos mas abajo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **El Retorno Del Mas Idiota.**

Sona Sitri apretó los dientes llena de frustración, esto no iba bien de cualquier manera que se viera, de hecho todo iba de mal en peor. El inicio de esto empezó cuando los dos renegados de la Iglesia, los cuales eran buscados por las dos exorcistas de nombre Irina Shidou y Xenovia Quarta, el "Sacerdote Genocida" Valper Galilei, junto al ya conocido Freed Zelzen, bajo el mando de Kokabiel, uno de los Cadres de Grigory, decidieron usar la Academia de Kuoh como escenario para reconstruir la espada santa "Excalibur". Rias y su grupo de siervos reencarnados, se ofrecieron voluntarios para entrar y tratar de detenerlos, mientras que ella y el resto del Consejo Estudiantil se quedaban para erigir una barrera para que la ciudad no fuera destruida en el fuego cruzado, todo eso en el lapso de una hora, tiempo en el cual arribaría el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer junto a una cuadrilla de Demonios que sin duda alguna, lograrían encargarse de este grave predicamento.

Sona pudo ver como Kokabiel invocaba algunos cerberus, una bestia legendaria de la mitología Griega con apariencia de perro pero con tres cabezas. Aunque Rias y su siervos tuvieron algo de dificultad contra ellos, eventualmente las bestias simplemente no eran suficientes para derrotarlos, mas aun con la llegada de Yuuto Kiba y Xenovia para apoyarlos en el combate.

Las cosas poco a poco se equilibraron mas a favor de los Demonios, ya que la exorcista Xenovia decidió aliarse con ellos para enfrentar al Cadre, lo cual conllevo a que ella misma revelara, que a pesar de ser la portadora de "Excalibur Destruction" ella era la Senken de otra de las Cuatro Espadas Sagradas, la conocida "Durandal", la cual en conjunto con el Balance Breaker recién despertado de Kiba, lograron derrotar a Freed y la aun incompleta Excalibur, destrozándola por medio de su Espada Sacro-Demoniaca y dejando moribundo al exorcista renegado.

Kokabiel, un Caido de Diez Alas era demasiado poderoso para los jóvenes Demonios y la exorcista de la iglesia, el había estado jugando con ellos todo este tiempo y parecia no haberle importado demasiado. El punto argido de todo, fue que el Cadre revelo uno de los secretos mas guardados por todas las Facciones.

El hecho de que Dios estaba muerto.

Esta noticia, a pesar de que en apariencia no les importaría mucho a los Demonios, si fue un golpe significativo para todos, mucho mas para Issei, Asia y Xenovia, el primero por ser anteriormente humano, y las dos ultimas al ser creyentes fervientes de la doctrina cristiana, tanto asi que la rubia de ojos jades cayo desmayada, mientras que la chica de cabellera azul y mechon verde, perdió las ganas de pelear, cayendo de rodillas al piso con la mirada vacia y destrozada espiritualmente.

Ahora, con algunos moralmente rotos, Kokabiel también reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. El iba tras la vida de Rias Gremory & Sona Sitri, ya que con esto pretendía provocar la ira de Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan, los actuales Maou y hermanos mayores de las dos herederas, todo ello para poder plantar las bases que sin duda alguna, desencadenarían el inicio de la Segunda Gran Guerra, en la cual el Cadre tenia planes de salir victorioso por sobre las otras dos Facciones, sin darse cuenta que ese hecho, solo traería la aniquilación completa de todos ellos sin excepción alguna.

Sona solo pudo cerrar los ojos llena de impotencia. No quería admitirlo, pero debió haber llamado a su Onee-Sama para que pudiera apoyarlos en esto, no debió dejarle todo el trabajo a Rias y sus siervos, debió haber intervenido en esto… no había nada que hacer, pronto su mejor amiga moriría a manos del Cadre, al igual que ella, y todo eso, seria el inicio del fin.

-Es una buena barrera, pero tiene una debilidad fatal.

Sona inmediatamente abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa, y rápidamente volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz. Ahí parado detrás de la barrera, mirando con detenimiento la creación de la joven Sitri y sus siervos, estaba un rubio de ojos azules y marcas en sus mejillas sosteniendo su mentón con su mano derecha y la otra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul clara, era indudablemente un Demonio, porque su aura lo delataba como tal.

-¿Quien demonios eres tu? - Saji Genshirou, el peon de Sona Sitri hizo esa pregunta, ya tenían demasiados problemas así como estaban, y no necesitaban otro mas que les hicieran mas complicadas las cosas.

Tsubaki miro con cuidado al recien llegado, a pesar de que su apariencia era de unos dos años mayores a la edad de las "Cuatro Onee-Sama" de la Academia, su aura no concordaba con la misma, ya que esta emanaba un poderío semejante al de un guerrero de muchos años de experiencia en el campo de batalla, lo que indicaba que el no era precisamente lo que aparentaba

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cual seria esa debilidad? – La pelinegra le cuestiono al recién llegado el fallo de la misma, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada discreta a su rey que a la vez asintió dándole permiso de hacer esa pregunta. Este ser desconocido podía ser un potencial aliado contra Kokabiel, y aun si resultaba ser enemigo, Kokabiel los iba a matar de todos modos, la verdad ya no importaba eso mucho.

El rubio alzo una ceja, seguido de cerrar los ojos y mostrar una sonrisa, que se le podia denominar como "zorruna", antes de avanzar unos cuantos pasos, y tocar con su mano libre la barrera, usando solamente uno de sus dedos. Lo que a continuación paso, resulto ser bastante impactante para los jóvenes Demonios.

De repente toda la servidumbre de Sona cayó al suelo inconscientes, excepto por Tsubaki y ella misma, que apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos, sin el constante poder mágico suplementando la barrera, esta cayo irremediablemente, dejando expuesta a la ciudad de Kuoh a las consecuencias de la pelea contra el Cadre.

Al menos eso pensaban ellas, ya que el rubio de ojos azules tenia otros planes.

-Ustedes están demasiado expuestos. Por ejemplo, si yo hubiera querido atacarlos a distancia, ustedes no hubieran podido hacer nada para detenerme. - El rubio contesto mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba Rias y sus siervos peleando contra Kokabiel. - No se preocupen, solo los puse bajo una pequeña ilusión, se despertaran enseguida.

Magia de ilusiones era algo raro de ver, así que este Demonio era al menos un súper Demonio y definitivamente podía ayudarlos contra Kokabiel, y tal como lo dijo, los siervos de Sona despertaron al instante, y bajo la orden de su Rey sin siquiera replicar, lo comenzaron a seguir de cerca, algo mas aliviados al sentir que ese sujeto, sin duda alguna estaba de su lado y no pretendía hacerles daño.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-¡Ahora muere heredera Gremory! ¡Con tu sangre derramada, finalmente la gloriosa Segunda Gran Guerra podrá comenzar! - Kokabiel formo una lanza de luz y la arrojó hacia Rias, ella estaba demasiado malherida como para esquivar, mientras que Issei se puso frente a ella para recibir el impacto, pero era algo inútil, ya que la lanza solo los atravesaría a los dos, dando fin a sus jóvenes vidas.

Sin embargo, otra figura sorpresivamente se puso delante de Rias e Issei, solo para que la lanza impactara contra su mano y el de forma sencilla, la rompiera en miles de fragmentos apretándola con algo de fuerza. Issei solo pudo mirar en shock, como el autor de las mejores novelas del mundo apareció para salvarle la vida.

Naruto miro con reto a Kokabiel directamente a los ojos, y el Cadre hizo lo mismo apenas conteniendo su furia por solo ver su presencia.

-Hmm, oigan chicos, ¿Quién es este Pokemon? - Naruto pregunto sin voltear a ver a Rias y sus siervos, manteniéndole la mirada al pelinegro quien seguía rabiando de ira, y aunque la situación no lo llamaba para nada, todos soltaron una risita por la broma, todo porque Kokabiel tenía una apariencia un tanto extraña.

-¡Tu! - Kokabiel tomo una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse, aunque eso era algo difícil, ya que las ansias de matarlo eran mas grandes que sus intenciones de quedarse calmado.

-¿Si, Kokabielmon? Jejeje, da risa por que casi todos los Digimon acaban con "Mon". - Otra vez todos intentaron contener sus risas. Mientras que Kokabiel seguía tomando bocanadas de aire, los demás veían al extraño recién llegado al no saber su identidad, o al menos casi todos ya que uno de ellos si lo conocía a la perfeccion.

-¡Jiraiya-Sama! - Issei fue el que grito al ver a su héroe, el mas excelso escritor de porno que jamás había existido en la historia de la perversion.

-¿Jiraiya? Hyoudou-Kun ¿Lo conoces? ¿Quien es el? - Rias le hizo esas preguntas a su Peón, quien seguía ensimismado por la presencia del rubio de ojos azulados.

-¡Claro que lo conozco Rias-Buchou! ¡El es el autor de los mejores libros del mundo! - Exclamo el castaño, apenas calmado de ver al creador de las novelas "Icha Icha" otra vez desde aquella firma donde el autografio una de sus copias.

-Hola Issei, ¿Como has estado? ¿Disfrutas de tu nueva vida como Demonio? - Naruto le pregunto a su fan sonriente, sinceramente el estaba impresionado con el chico pervertido, no todos tenian el coraje como para morir por salvar a un amigo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-¿Jiraiya-Sama? ¿Te refieres al escritor de Icha Icha? - Akeno también le pregunto a su compañero la identidad del sujeto ahí presente. La verdad es que ella disfrutaba de esos libros, sobre todo de "Icha Icha Hard". Ella a veces tenía sueños de ella y cierto héroe de su juventud, recreando una de las tantas escenas descritas en la novela, y solo al recordar ello, la pelinegra se sonrojo levemente, cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una leve sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-¡El mismo chicos, es un gusto conocerlos! - Naruto les dijo a todos los presentes, volviendo a mirar a Kokabiel y cambiar su gesto a uno mas serio. - Tómenselo con calma, lo hicieron bien, pero desde ahora yo me encargare de este pajarraco con complejo de "Megalomano".

Ninguno tenía fuerzas como para argumentar y Asia estaba inconsciente en el suelo como para sanarlos, por lo que Rias asintió, retrocediendo junto a Akeno e Issei, quien no dudo en correr hacia la joven Argento para hacerla reaccionar de su letargo.

-No te esperaba a ti. Tal vez a Valí, pero a ti no. - Kokabiel respondió genuinamente impresionado y algo mas confiado, después de todo el creía que el mocoso frente suyo no podría hacerle algo.

-Tu sabes que ellos no hubieran podido hacerlo, es por eso que yo me ofreci a hacer este trabajo. – Sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo, Naruto canalizo un poco de magia en un Fuuin de almacenamiento cerca del brazo izquierdo, y en un "Poof" una Katana guardada en una funda de color marron apareció, misma que tomo y sujeto en su cintura, desenvainando con su mano derecha el arma, la cual alzo en lo alto para después apuntar con ella a Kokabiel, mostrando que su hoja metalica era de color coral, con espirales de tono carmesí. - ¡Es hora de que te vayas a dormir en la eternidad gélida!

Esta Katana había sido un regalo de Elmenhilde Karnstein, la hoja junto con la empuñadura fueron forjadas y bendecidas por la misma líder de la Faccion Carmilla, debido a eso esta arma tenia habilidades muy interesantes. La hoja usaba la sangre de Naruto para hacerse más filosa, además cada vez que cortaba y quedaba empapada de sangre, seguía adquiriendo mas y mas filo, y como un plus especial, la hoja tenia literalmente, consciencia propia, ya que aunque se perdiera, siempre iba a buscar la manera de regresar a Naruto.

-¡No importa! ¡Ahora que Azazel, Shemhazai y Barakiel, mucho menos la estúpida de Penemue no están aquí, nadie va a salvarte! ¡Por fin voy a matarte! - Kokabiel desplegó sus diez alas negras y formo dos lanzas de luz en sus manos y con eso ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-¡¿Qu-que diablos es esto?! - Saji pregunto algo aterrado, no había pasado ni un minuto de la pelea entre el autor de Icha Icha y el Cadre de Grigory, y parecia que ambos ya habían peleado por horas, ya que el campo de batalla, poco a poco se iba destrozando.

-¡N-no se! - Los ojos de Tsubaki se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro, intentando hallar a los dos combatientes, cosa imposible ya que sus ojos no podían seguir la velocidad de ambos sujetos.

Issei tenía la boca abierta mientras veía como los dos contendientes movían a velocidades increíbles sus brazos, haciendo que chispas volaran por el choque entre metal y luz, para desaparecer en un segundo y aparecer en otro lugar y repetir lo mismo.

-¡Fu-fuimos i-ingenuos! ¡Ellos están a un nivel completamente diferente! - Rias dijo en un estado de shock, mientras que los demás se veian my frustrados. Kokabiel había estado jugando con ellos desde el comienzo, el los pudo haber matado antes de que siquiera cayeran muertos y menospreciarlos con motivo evidente, ya que la diferencia de poderes era titanica. Todos apretaban sus manos en señal de ira e impotencia… o al menos la mayoría, ya que había cierta persona que actuaba de manera diferente.

-¿Cuantas fintas fueron ahí? ¿Cinco o diez? - Akeno comentó asombrada, y en parte confundida y dudosa, ya que por alguna razón esto le hacia recordar cierta escena de su infancia, una que no solamente formaba parte de sus recuerdos, sino que era algo recurrente en ese sueño tan constante.

Todos miraban en shock como los dos solo aumentaban su velocidad, para solamente parecer luces en el cielo, finalmente Kokabiel salió volando de un golpe, pero al mismo tiempo arrojaba sus lanzas hacia el rubio, quien con un movimiento de su Katana, destrozo ambas armas de luz en miles de fragmentos, seguido de enfundar su espada, y comenzar a hacer varios símbolos con sus manos, para terminar formando un triangulo y colocarlo frente a su boca, aspirando de forma profunda.

-Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego). – En un breve instante, el rubio escupio una bola de fuego de su boca, para el shock de los testigos presentes ahí, ya que crear una bola de fuego usando solo señales de manos no era algo común. Kokabiel destrozo la bola ígnea usando sus manos, pero eso solamente era una distracción, ya que otra vez el rubio realizó varios símbolos con su mano, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego la escupió hacia el suelo, siendo exactos debajo del Cadre.

-Fuuton: Shinkouha (Elemento Viento: Ola de Vacío). – Una ráfaga de aire que era perfectamente visible, impactó contra el suelo rompiéndolo y alzando varias rocas, dejando un cráter por donde aun se podía ver la ola de aire pasando, además de levantar mucho polvo que impedía la vista.

Kokabiel sabia que no podía dejar que Naruto lo tocara, si el lograba ponerle la mano encima, hasta el minimo roce posible, el no dudaría en ponerle uno de eso malditos sellos suyos, así que esa magia de aire era obviamente una distracción para intentar acercarse, los entrenados ojos de Kokabiel nunca lo dejaron de seguir a pesar del todo el polvo, pero fue entonces que Kokabiel sintió que algo lo tocaba por la espada, obligándolo a caer al suelo de forma pesada.

-"¡Que tonto! No recordé sus clones!" - Pelear contra Naruto era como pelear contra cientos de ellos, por lo que estar al pendiente del entorno, era en cierto modo algo difícil. Kokabiel se sintió muy pesado, como si la gravedad se incrementará de repente y quedo prensado contra la tierra, sin poder mover ni siquiera un dedo.

\- Se acabó, pasaras el resto de tus días congelado Kokabiel. - Naruto salió de la nube de polvo con un sello en su mano derecha, habiendo dicho esto en un tono serio, algo que combinaba bien con la indiferencia en la mirada del rubio ojiazul.

El Cadre apretó sus dientes lleno de rabia, el no quería usar el poder de ese maldito dragón, no el, quien había sido un superviviente de la Gran Guerra donde murieron los Antiguos Maou y Dios, pero no había otra opción si quería matar al estúpido Demonio frente suyo. Un símbolo de una serpiente devorándose a si misma apareció en el pecho de Kokabiel y si se pudiera mas de lo que ya era, la piel del Caido se volvió más morada aun, además de que sus venas comenzaron a resaltar mas, dándole un aspecto demasiado grotesco y muy salvaje.

-Bendición de Ophis. - Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir esa energía, tanto que susurro esas palabras, antes de escupir un globo de sangre mientras que era mandado a volar de un golpe en el estomago por parte del ahora Kokabiel "Drogado", que al parecer se había dopado con un poder muy grande, que no solo elevaba sus habilidades mágicas, sino que también lo cambiaba en una forma algo monstruosa.

Pero no paro ahí mismo, ya que sin perder tiempo, el Caido volo hacia el, y lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello, para estrellarlo contra el piso y arrastrarlo en el, creando una línea hueca en el mismo, por donde se arrastro el cuerpo del rubio ojiazul, quien solo mostraba signos de molestia por el ataque tan brusco que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Ahora moriras estúpido Demonio! – Grito el Cadre con una voz algo deformada, con su mano habiendo creado una lanza de luz que irradiaba una cantidad de poder mágico brutal, misma que usaría para atravesarla en el corazón del joven escritor, quien no hacia nada para intentar liberarse del agarre. Parecia ser que estaba aceptando de forma fácil su muerte, o quizás planeaba hacer otra cosa.

-¡Jiraiya-Sama! – Todos los jóvenes Demonios, dígase Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Touhou, Issei Hyoudou, una débil Asia Argento, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Saji Genshirou, Ruruko Nimura, Momo Hanakai, Tsubasa Yura, Tomoe Meguri y Reya Kusaka, junto a la exorcista Xenovia Quarta gritaron el nombre del tipo que había decidido pelear por ellos, mirando como estaba a punto de morir por ese monstruo de poder aterrador, sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para ayudarlo, sabiendo que ahora la diferencia de poderes era brutal, lo único en lo que pensaban, era que serian testigos de una muerte segura en la cual solo serian espectadores, nada mas.

Lo que no sabían, era que estaban totalmente equivocados.

-¡…! (Puño de Oleada) – Una bola de energía blanca impacto en la espalda del Caido, quien por la sorpresa del impacto, se vio forzado a soltar al rubio ojiazul, quien solo abrió los ojos y le asesto una poderosa patada a Kokabiel, quien fue lanzado hacia un edificio de la Academia Kuoh, quedando esta en simples ruinas y despojos materiales.

-¡Miren alla arriba! – Fue Issei, quien con una aun agotada Asia en brazos, dio a conocer de donde vino ese ataque sorpresivo, a lo que todos los jóvenes levantaron la mirada, observando como una figura estaba flotando en el aire por unos leves segundos.

No se podia distinguir quien era, ya que traia una capa marron que cubria todo su cuerpo, además de que la capucha de la misma cubria su rostro. Esta tenia su brazo derecho extendido hacia Kokabiel, mostrando que tenia guantes de boxeo rojos cubriendo ambas manos. Esta figura paso unos segundos en el aire al parecer hincada en el mismo cielo, antes de caer al suelo de pie junto al pelirrubio quien se sobaba el cuello, quitándose las molestias del ataque de Kokabiel.

-Creo que te confiaste demasiado. – Los jóvenes Demonios no pudieron escuchar a esa presencia por lo lejos que estaban, pero ese tono de voz era de una jovencita quizás de la misma edad que Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki, y al parecer conocía bastante bien al "escritor" de Icha Icha. – Lamento llegar tarde, pero tuve un ligero contratiempo de venida hacia aca.

-Nah no es eso, es simplemente que me tomo desprevenido que usara "ese" poder. – Respondio mientras que veía como el Cadre se ponía de pie, algo contrariado por el ataque recibido por sorpresa. – Esto ya ha tomado mucho tiempo, no puedo darme ya el lujo de acabar con esto de manera pacifica.

Naruto sabia que no podría acabar con Kokabiel ahora que tenía el poder de Ophis a su disposición, no con su poder actual al menos, así que no teniendo mas opciones, activo su verdadera forma, llamas color dorado y tatuajes comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que nueve monstruosas garras salieron de su espalda. Normalmente usar energía natural sería suficiente para acabar con Kokabiel, pero el dudaba que lo dejara estar quieto aunque sean diez segundos para reunir la cantidad de energía necesaria para usar el Senjutsu.

-¡Detrás de mi! ¡Acabare con esto en un instante! - Naruto comenzó a formar un Rasengan en su mano, para después agregar viento con ayuda de una de las garras de su espalda lo cual permitió la creación de una de las variantes mas poderosas de su técnica, el Rasen Shuriken, pero luego de eso, uso otro de sus brazos para agregar el elemento fuego en el ataque. Esa combinación de elementos, provoco que el fuego comprimiera poco a poco el Rasen Shuriken, hasta que quedo solamente una pequeña esfera color blanco brillante.

Naruto aun recuerda el día que intento agregar otro elemento a su variante del Rasengan… casi se muere por haberlo intentado.

El joven Demonio aventó la esferita blanca no hacia Kokabiel, si no hacia el cielo mirando fijamente como la mini esfera blanca subia varios metros hasta que se detuvo en un punto alto del cielo. Fue ahí que Naruto al observarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de su error con un gesto de horror en su cara zorruna.

-¡Agregue demasiado fuego! ¡Mierda! - Naruto salió corriendo junto a la presencia que lo acompañaba, intentando alejarse de la destrucción que vendría en unos instantes. De la espalda de Naruto salieron varios brazos dorados, que sin dudarlo tomaron a todos los jóvenes Demonios alejándose rápidamente del sitio, sin que estos pudieran siquiera replicar. Kokabiel se quedo ahí mirando la esfera blanca, tal vez pensando que sus nuevos poderes podrían resistir lo que fuera.

Los estudiantes y la exorcista, al igual que Kokabiel no le quitaron los ojos a la bola impávida en el cielo, era casi hipnótico a la vez que hermoso. Entonces el caos se desató sin previo aviso.

La esferita blanca se transformó en una enorme bola de fuego, que mas bien parecia ser plasma, que comenzó a destruir todo lanzando ráfagas calcinantes por todos lados. Un mini sol era la mejor forma de describirlo, Kokabiel no tuvo tiempo de correr cuando todos sus cabellos desaparecieron, su respiración se volvió extremadamente dificil, y al final de cuentas no podía hacer nada para detener todo este escenario, y finalmente cayo muerto completamente incinerado, algunos segundos después de que viera literalmente un sol en miniatura.

La enorme bola de fuego se detuvo y se apago como si fuera una vela.

Naruto que ya había vuelto a su forma habitual, asomo su cabeza lentamente por detrás del edificio al que se habían ido a esconder del sol en miniatura, muchas otras cabezas aparecieron junto a la suya, también intentado ver. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver la escena, todo se había trasformado de color negro y naranja, negro por que todo había sido quemado y naranja por el mar de llamas que consumía lo que hace horas, fue la Academia de Kouh.

-¡C-creo que debo practicar aun mas! – Era oficial, casi se muere otra vez usando su propia técnica que parecia no haber sido desarrollada por completo.

-¡Mi Academia! ¡Mi Sala del Consejo Estudiantil! ¡Mis aulas! – Por otro lado, Sona Sitri perdió el temple serio que la caracterizaba, y grito de forma horrorizada por la destrucción en la cual quedo su adorada Academia, misma que ella valoraba en demasía por ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Naruto ignoro los gritos aterrados de la joven pelinegra, y en compañía de esa presencia misteriosa, camino hacia el cadaver de Kokabiel, cosa que el resto de jóvenes Demonio imito, siendo guiados por la jovencita pelirroja, a quien la destrucción de la Academia no le importaba tanto.

-Muchas gracias Jiraiya-San, debo decir que nos salvaste de una muerte segura. - Rias hablo caminando a la derecha del rubio, un poquito alejada de el para mostrar respeto.

-¡Así es Jiraiya-Sama, llego justo a tiempo para salir victoriosos de esta pelea! – Issei como buen fanboy del rubio ojiazul, también expresaba su agradecimiento a su modo, claro esta recibiendo un ligero sopapo en la nuca de parte de su Ama, quien lo hizo para que el no fuera tan irrespetuoso con el Demonio frente suyo.

-Hmm no fue nada. - Naruto se rasco su mejilla un poco avergonzado, luego le lanzó una mirada discreta a los dos jóvenes estudiantes, antes de que mirara fijamente a Rias, quien bajo su cabeza, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por la forma tan curiosa con la que el la miraba. - Tu tienes un color de pelo bastante raro de ver por aquí. ¿De casualidad eres miembro del Clan Gremory?

-¡A-ah si! Soy Rias Gremory, hija de Zeoticus Gremory y Venelana Gremory, es un placer conocerlo. - Rias dio una pequeña reverencia presentándose a si misma, mostrando todos los modales con los cuales ella había sido inculcada.

-¡Wow! ¡Y pensar que "Tomate-Jiji" y "Coco-Baachan" tuvieron otra hija! ¿Sirzechs esta bien? ¿Sigue siendo un tonto verdad? ¡Jajaja! - Naruto río mientras recordaba las tonterías que el y Sirzechs hacían juntos cuando apenas eran unos crios.

Rias estaba sorprendida que el rubio frente a ella conociera a sus padres y hermano y aun mas, que los mencionara con apodos tan casuales que ante la Sociedad Demoniaca, podrían pasar como un insulto, asi que retomando su formalidad, respondió al joven frente suyo. - S-si, mis padres están bien y mi Onii-Sama sigue siendo un tonto, Jijiji.

Ambos estaban riendo animadamente, antes de que cierta persona, muy furiosa por lo sucedido con su Academia los interrumpiera, mas que nada para encarar al rubio que seguía riéndose.

-¡Oye tu, como te atreviste a destruir mi preciada Academia! ¡¿Qué no pudiste vencer a Kokabiel de una manera menos destructiva?! – Al escuchar estas palabras y dirigir la mirada hacia la dueña de esa voz muy molesta, Naruto volteo a ver a Sona, y su pecho sintió una punzada al reconocerla como miembro del clan Sitri, ya que ella lucia exactamente como una versión mas joven de Lady Sitri, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-T-tu eres miembro del Clan Sitri ¿Verdad? – Ante estas palabras, Sona solo asintió, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa, y en cierto grado de amargura que los ojos del joven mostraban. - Y-ya veo, lu-luces idéntica a tu abuela.

-¿E-eh? ¡No intentes confundirme con eso! ¡¿Cómo planeas ahora que mi Academia vuelva a ser la que era antes de que la destruyeras con ese ataque?! - Sona levantó una ceja ante las palabras del chico de ojos azulados, ¿Esta persona conoció a su abuela? Sin embargo eso era lo de menos, el había destruido el Centro Estudiantil, y de alguna forma el lo tendría que reparar.

-Ah eso. – Y sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Sona de seguir replicando, Naruto chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que el sonido de un vidrio quebrandose inundara el lugar, antes de que el escenario de destrucción y desolación desapareciera, dejando a su paso la viva imagen de la Academia, que al parecer no había recibido daño alguno, dejando en shock a la heredera Sitri asi como a sus siervos, a excepción de Tsubaki quien lo miraba con detenimiento, ya que al ver lo que paso, dedujo rápidamente que antes de pelear contra Kokabiel, los encerro a todos en una dimensión de bolsillo para poder pelear tranquilamente. - ¿Acaso creiste que dejaría que este sitio recibiera un daño material como ese?

Naruto ignorando a una shockeada Sona Sitri, tomo un pergamino que su acompañante femenina le entrego, mismo que puso cerca del cuerpo del ahora muerto Cadre, realizando varios símbolos con su mano y presionando el rollo con su pie. El cuerpo destrozado de Kokabiel desapareció en una nube de humo, cosa que origino que en el pergamino, un esquema de una figura humana se plasmara con sumo detalle, mostrando que el sellado había sido exitoso. Despues de eso, Naruto procedió a envolver el rollo de nuevo, entregándoselo a su compañera, quien lo guardo entre su holgada capa color marron.

Tsubaki vio el rollo con un montón de símbolos complejos y kanjis, lo cual solo pudo dejarle pensar en una sola cosa evidente y con logica.

Fuuin.

Solo había una persona que existía que podía usar Fuuin de esa manera tan magistral, porque esa persona era quien había inventado el arte y nunca le había enseñado a nadie mas el arte del sellado. Naruto, su héroe, el héroe de Tsubaki desde que ella tenía uso de razón estaba frente a ella. La joven pelinegra de gafas abrió y cerró la boca pero nada salió de ella. Naruto arrugo las cejas cuando vio a la hermosa chica de largo pelo y lentes abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir ni siquiera hola, luego sus ojos se movieron hacia la Yamato Nadeshiko del grupo, o mas bien, sus ojos se movieron hacia los brazos de la Yamato Nadeshiko del grupo, identificándola al instante.

-¡Oh! - Naruto señaló a Akeno y esta solo levanto las cejas algo extrañada por la reacción del joven frente a ella. - ¡Tu eres a quien yo salve años atrás!

Akeno parpadeo varias veces al escuchar lo que ese "Insecto" le dijo, ella jamás lo había visto en su vida, y no importaba que el la hubiera salvado de una muerte segura, el seguiría siendo un tonto "Insecto" y ese hecho nadie lo iba a cambiar, al menos hasta que…

-Dime ¿Te gustaron los regalos que te di? Tal vez no lo parezca, pero lo que tienes es nada mas y nada menos, que un Fuuin de almacenamiento mágico y otro que te permite enmascarar tu aura. -

Akeno comenzó a parpadear más rápido, con mas dudas y confusión en su mente, hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su cabeza, que la comenzó a acariciar con amor y ternura, la mano del joven rubio que a ojos del Grupo Gremory, era un tonto por haber tocado sin su permiso a la Reina de Rias Gremory.

-¡Te has vuelto toda una belleza! ¡Eres una de las mujeres mas bellas que yo haya visto! ¿Recuerdas cuando usamos Gian (Oscuridad Falsa) para derrotar a tus perseguidores? ¡Freímos a todos esos miserables Insectos tal y como se lo merecian! ¡Jaja!

Estas palabras fueron mas que suficientes, para que el cerebro de Akeno se apagara por completo… ese chico… ese chico… era… era…

Naruto volteo a ver a Rias, quien también estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando. - Salúda a tu familia de mi parte, recuerda preguntarle a Sirzechs cuando pintamos el monumento a Asmodeus juntos, o cuando teñimos toda la ropa interior de "Tomate-Jiji" de color rosa.

Rias saliendo de su estado ensimismado puso una mano sobre su boca para cubrir una risita. – Se lo prometo, me asegurare de preguntar por ello a mis padres y a Onii-Sama.

-¡Jaja, eres bastante hermosa! Te pareces mucho a tu madre y tu cabello realmente es hermoso. – Estas palabras solo provocaron que la cara de Rias se volvió un mar de llamas por los cumplidos del rubio, solo que este ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta. Finalmente Naruto volteo a ver a Sona, cambiando por completo su faceta jovial y alegre, a una mas seria y algo melancolica.

-Sabes, y-yo estaba, no, estoy enamorado de tu madre. - Sona había salido de su estado de shock, solo para caer en otro ocasionado por las palabras del tipo frente a ella. ¡¿Acaso su madre había tenido alguna aventura con ese joven?! – Cuando eramos pequeños, Serafall y yo solíamos a hacer todo juntos, incluso dormíamos juntos.

Ahora Sona mostraba confusión ante lo que el había dicho, y Naruto al ver la expresión de Sona se apresuró a aclarar las cosas agitando las manos rápidamente con una cara llena de pánico.

-¡N-no te preocupes! ¡No voy a tratar de separar tu familia ni nada! ¡Es mas, me voy a mantener lo más alejado posible de tu familia! De todos modos "Esqueleto-Jiji" y "Anteojos-Baachan jamás dejarían a un Demonio de Clase Baja como yo casarse con tu madre. Además estoy seguro de que Serafall escogió a alguien increíble para tenerte a ti.

-"Ahh con que eso es lo que pasa. Este sujeto piensa que mi madre es Serafall-Oneesama," - La mente de Sona volvió a tranquilizarse porque las cosas estaban un poco mas claras, y estaba a punto de aclararle la situación cuando Saji la interrumpió de forma improvista.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Se puede saber quien demonios eres?! – Ante esas palabras algo molestas, el rubio solo cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, mientras que su compañera, había estado todo el rato callada, solo mirando la interaccion del rubio hacia los jóvenes Demonios de pie junto a su lado. Despues de unos segundos en silencio, el chico dio una respuesta, que mas que nada, provoco a todos los presentes, algo que jamás esperaron pasara.

-Que persona tan ruda. Pero bueno, es justo que lo sepan. ¡Mi nombre real es Naruto, fue un gusto conocerlo chicos! – El joven cuyo nombre verdadero revelo, les flasheo una sonrisa sincera, y luego junto a su acompañante desaparecieron en un "Poof" dejando a todos sumidos en un silencio.

Aunque en realidad, eran cuatro personas las cuales estaban mas estupefactas por conocer la verdadera identidad de quien las salvo de una muerte segura.

Rias había quedado sorprendida, Akeno parecia estar ida, ya que sus ojos estaban vacios y su rostro sin expresión alguna, Sona volvió a caer en shock, dejando incluso que sus gafas quedaran mal acomodadas, finalizando con Tsubaki quien mostraba un gesto combinado de felicidad, miedo y tristeza.

Todo eso ocasionado por una sola persona. Naruto, el que era considerado solo un mito, una leyenda, una fantasia. El Heroe de la Guerra Civil, la figura a seguir por muchos Demonios, reencarnados o no. Uno de los baluartes de la Sociedad Demoniaca.

Al fin había regresado. Y de una forma muy epica.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí otro capitulo ha terminado. Como habran leído, este capitulo da pie al regreso del rubio errante, quien ha estado fuera de su hogar por varios siglos. ¿Qué le deparara a nuestro protagonista? Eso pronto se sabra. Por el momento, nos leemos próximamente en otra actualización, se despide de ustedes esta humilde escritora, y nos vemos pronto.**

 **PD: ¿Pueden ser capaces de adivinar la identidad de la "Compañera de Naruto?**

 **Soy Asamiya Athena, y nos vemos pronto. Chao**


	8. ¿Quien Es Naruto?

**Capitulo 7**

 **¿Quien Es Naruto?**

* * *

Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki se quedaron viendo el humo color blanco que había quedado después de que el rubio… No, después de que Naruto se marcho de aquel sitio junto a su compañera. Asia que seguia en los brazos de Issei poco a poco iba recobrando el sentido de donde estaba, mientras que los demás jóvenes reencarnados, incluso el sequito de siervos de Sona se acercaron a ella preguntando si se sentía bien. Excepto por las cuatro chicas que aun seguían viendo sin apartar la mirada, donde Naruto había estado.

-Eehh... Kaichou ¿Esta todo en orden? - Saji levanto ambas cejas mientras se acercaba a su Rey, mientras que todos los demás y una Asia ya de pie y mucho mejor, hicieron lo mismo.

\- S-Sona- c-creo que… escuche, n-no escuche bien… ¿Verdad? - Rias al haber reaccionado ligeramente, parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de voltear a ver a su amiga y compañera.

-Ah.. No, creo que yo también escuche mal. – La incredulidad de la heredera Sitri seguía haciéndose presente, aunque poco a poco iba disminuyendo ya que su mente comenzaba a procesar lo que había pasado hasta hace un momento.

-Eh, ¿Hablan de Jiraya? No, dijo que se llamaba Naruto. – El Peon Sitri respondió aun un poco escéptico de lo que acaba de presenciar, la batalla de esos dos fue como de ensueño, casi irreal por cada cosa que había ocurrido en el campo de combate.

Los demás no pudieron evitar sentir lo mismo que Saji, fue casi irreal, ¿Algún día ellos serían así de fuertes también? ¿O jamás podrían alcanzar ese nivel de poder?

Tsubaki cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños y dientes con fuerza, llena de frustración hacia ella misma, su héroe estaba justo en frente de ella y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse pasmada ahí sin siquiera decir "Hola", sin embargo, como llegado en un chispazo, recordó lo que él le dijo a cierta pelinegra ahí presente, por lo que Tsubaki se acercó a una casi desconectada Akeno y gentilmente tomo uno de sus brazos , examinándolo con cuidado y sumo detalle, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran.

En efecto, Akeno tenia plasmado en su antebrazo un esquema con varios grabados como si fuera un tatuaje, Tsubaki había pasado casi todo su tiempo libre investigando y tratando de recrear el arte, con mucho orgullo ella podría considerarse una experta al tratarse de Fuuin, ya que en sus pocos momentos libres, había ido por toda Lilith investigando todo lo que se sabia tenia uno de esos artes preciados plasmados en los rincones de Lillith.

-Akeno-san, ¿De verdad Naruto-Sama te dio esto como regalo? - Pregunto la Reina Sitri con un poco de celos, ya que después de todo ¿Cuántas oportunidades habia de que te encontraras a un Demonio considerado como una leyenda, te salvara la vida y luego te marcara con uno de los artes más codiciados?

Normalmente la joven Himejima hubiera hecho todo lo posible por no dejar que sus regalos se vieran, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, sentía un mar de emociones ahora mismo que la hicieron desconectarse de la realidad.

Eran multiples emociones que recorrían por todo su cuerpo.

Enojo, Akeno quería recriminarle el por que la había dejado sola después de haberla salvado de las garras de la muerte, solo para nuevamente volver a sufrir de la soledad causada por no tener cerca de ella a alguien quien cuidara de la pequeña Himejima.

Tristeza, ella quería saber que había hecho mal como para que el no hubiera regresado a recogerla, podia recordar a la perfeccion que se mantuvo esperado al menos tres días por él en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, antes de que sintiera demasiada hambre y sed, obligándola a marcharse de ese sitio.

Felicidad, finalmente sus recuerdos eran tan claros como el día. Podía recordar su cara, sus ojos azules y las tres marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas, Su voz que en sus recuerdos sonaba rara y distorsionada, ahora era clara, y su sonrisa ahora la recordaba perfectamente, esa sonrisa que tan solo de traerla a su mente, la llenaba de felicidad cuando se sentía triste.

-Ara, Tsubaki-san, espero que no te sientas mal, pero si, cuando era pequeña Naruto-Sama me salvo la vida y luego me dio esto como regalo. - Akeno por fin despertó de su estado estupefacto, y levemente recordando lo que la pelinegra le pregunto, puso una sonrisa en su rostro y respondió con sencillez, ya no había razón para esconderlo, Naruto mismo lo había gritado.

Esto solo ocasiono algo que dejo estupefactos a los restantes miembros de la nobleza Sitri a excepción de Sona, ya que su mente aun seguía reacomodando las escenas que habían pasado hace escasos minutos.

-¡Por supuesto! Ves estas líneas de aquí, tal vez solo parezca un montón de líneas sin sentido, pero esta marca de aca…- Como una aficionada explicando su pasatiempo favorito, Tsubaki le comenzó a detallar a Akeno todo lo que sabia de los sellos que ella tenia, la joven Himejima tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando atentamente todo lo que Tsubaki le explicaba, ya que durante años ella había tratado de averiguar un poco más sobre ellos sin ningún éxito, ya que poco o nada se sabían sobre esos Fuuin.

-…De hecho el sello que tienes aquí, lo tienen algunas de las bestias mas viejas que lucharon en la Guerra Civil provenientes del Pilar Belphegor, los ancianos dicen que una vez Naruto-Sama experimento con ellas tratando de crear un sello que pudiera esconder su presencia por completo, Naruto-Sama sólo logró que los sellos duraran por algunos minutos antes de que el poder del sello se agotará y tuvieran que esperar durante unas horas para poder volver activarlo, pero… - Los ojos de la Reina Sitri se iluminaron aun mas al apreciar ciertas diferencias entre ambas creaciones. - ¡Parece que aquí tienes un versión mejorada o incluso completa del sello que Naruto-Sama intentaba crear! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Poder ver uno de sus mejores trabajos tan de cerca!

Akeno comenzó a reír de lo emocionada que se le veía a Tsubaki, sinceramente no creía posible poder haber visto a la normalmente seria y fría VicePresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil gritar un lindo "Kyaa".

-Al menos dos veces al mes, un grupo y yo nos reunimos para hablar de los nuevos sellos que podemos ver. ¿Te gustaría venir en la próxima reunión que tengamos? ¡Todos te querrán preguntar sobre tus sellos y sobre Naruto-Sama!

-Por supuesto me encantaría hablar sobre el con todos ustedes. – Respondio con una sonrisa en su cara, seria interesante escuchar lo que los demás opinaban de el, y conocer mas sobre aquello que lo hacia único y especial en lo que hacia, y que curiosamente, había ocasionado algo nuevo.

Una amistad acababa de surgir entre Akeno y Tsubaki.

-¡No sabia que lo conocías Akeno! ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? ¡Tu sabes el problema en el que estoy y por que necesito hablar con el! – Se expreso Rias con un tono de enojo en su voz, ya que estaba mas que decepcionada de su mejor amiga por haberle ocultado un detalle muy importante, ya que de ello dependía muchas cosas.

-Rias, te lo aseguro, yo solo supe quien era el hasta hoy mismo que se presentó, tu sabes cómo fui que lo conocí. – La joven Himejima le había contado toda su infancia a Rias el mismo día que la conoció y se volvió su reina, omitiendo ciertos detalles que ella se guardaba a si misma por motivos intimos.

-Oh… Si… Perdón. – La pelirroja se disculpó con sinceridad en su voz, a lo que la mencionada solo la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de los demás eran variopintos, aunque uno de ellos reacciono de una manera… un tanto peculiar.

-¡Naruto-sama! ¡Así que ese es su verdadero nombre! Jiraiya-sama… No… ¡Naruto-Sama no solo es muy fuerte, sino que también es un pervertido! - Los ojos de Issei comenzaron a brillar con la intensidad del sol invadido por la admiración o fanatismo que le tenia al rubio de ojos azules. - ¡Naruto-Sama es el pináculo del poder que un pervertido puede alcanzar! ¡Estoy seguro que el ya tiene un harem!

Akeno, Tsubaki y Rias, incluso Sona fruncieron el ceño, seguido de casi todas las chicas ahí presentes, habían olvidado que Issei pensaba mas con la cabeza de abajo que con su cerebro.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que sea un pervertido, un pervertido increíblemente fuerte. Pero sigo sin entender ¿Quien es ese Naruto, y porque lo llaman de forma tan respetuosa? – Pregunto Momo Hanakai invadida por la curiosidad, ya que Tsubaki no era una persona que mostraba por completo sus emociones, Akeno se veía genuinamente conmovida, además de que Rias y Sona se veían bastantes sorprendidas cuando Naruto mencionó como se llamaba antes de desaparecer.

Ambas herederas sabían que era el momento de decirles quien era ese sujeto que apareció frente a todos ellos, tarde o temprano lo sabrían, ¿Y que mejor momento para decirlo, que después de ser espectadores de una de sus hazañas?

-¿Saben de la Guerra Civil del Inframundo? - Rias pregunto mientras pensaba detenidamente, como iba a hacer para acercarse a Naruto y poder charlar con el de forma detenida.

-¿Guerra Civil del Inframundo? – Todos los integrantes de la servidumbre de ambas chicas preguntaron, sabían de ello por los datos que sus amas les dieron cuando los reencarnaron, parecia que ese suceso tenia relación con ese hombre de antes.

-La iglesia sabe una o dos cosas pero nada mas. - Xenovia contesto, aun en shock por saber de la muerte sobre Dios, ¿Que otras cosas había ocultado la iglesia? Su mente era un completo caos, y necesitaba respuestas de cualquier tipo, lo que le llevo a susurrar algo lo mas bajo posible. - Lo mejor será que deserte, ya no importa.

-Bueno, después de la Gran Guerra, surgieron tensiones entre los treinta y cuatro pilares restantes y las familias de los Maou originales. Los pilares sobrevivientes querían reformar el inframundo, querían paz, querían igualdad en la sociedad, pero las familias de los Maou originales asi como sus seguidores eran todo lo contrario, estas personas no solo querían esclavizar a todos los Demonios que no pertenecieran a uno de los pilares, si no que querían continuar con la gran guerra. Eso era absolutamente imposible, ¿De que serviría ganar una guerra si ya no quedaria nadie al final? - Rias comenzó a explicarles a todos los presentes, actuando como una maestra que les enseñaba una clase importante a sus alumnas, y no solo ella, sino también Sona quien sabia a la perfeccion toda la historia del Inframundo, asi como Akeno y Tsubaki por ser sus Reinas, siendo esta quien a continuación tomo la palabra.

-Aunque había bastante tensiones entre las dos Facciones, ninguna de ellas se atrevían a hacer un movimiento contra la otra, pero el barril de pólvora estaba allí, listo para que alguien llegara y prendiera la mecha, finalmente ese momento llego en la Reunion de Jovenes Demonios. – Esto causo las dudas de algunos, ya que ignoraban que era ese evento.

-¡Reunión de Jóvenes Demonios? - Xenovia que estaba escuchando atentamente pregunto por todos los demás, quienes asintieron a la pregunta.

-Es una reunión donde la nueva generación de Demonios le exponemos nuestras metas a los Maou, nosotros asistiremos a la de este año. - Rias le contesto a Xenovia, aclarando la duda de todos.

-La historia dice que durante la reunión, Naruto paso primero a exponer sus metas, ahora, normalmente él no hubiera sido permitido hacer algo como eso por su situación en la Clase Social del Inframundo, pero él tenía el apoyo de casi todos los líderes de los pilares, y muchas otras gentes poderosas, además de que se le consideraba un genio… "El Genio Mas Idiota"… era el título que llevaba cuando era joven. - Los anteojos de Sona brillaban mientras hablaba, mostrando que conocía al derecho y al revés todo lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

-Naruto-Sama había inventado un arte el cual el mismo llamaba como "Fuuin", muchos maestros de runas le rogaban para que los tomara como aprendices, esos mismos maestros llamaban al Fuuin como "El Arte de la Imaginación" debido a las ínfinitas posibilidades que los sellos de Naruto-Sama pueden crear dependiendo de para que sean utilizados, cuenta un rumor entre los altos mandos, que una vez Naruto-Sama le contó a Ajuka-Sama que él podía crear un sello donde podía invocar a la muerte misma para sellar el alma de su oponente en su mismo estomago. - El grupo donde asistía Tsubaki solían tener acaloradas discusiones sobre si esto era cierto o no, ya que parecia tan irreal pero a la vez tan plausible, debido a que casi todo lo que se decía del rubio Demonio termino siendo cierto.

Los demás la voltearon a ver en shock, ¿Eso era si quiera posible?

-¿El arte de la imaginación eh? - Issei susurro mostrando una cara llena de perversion, tal vez Naruto había creado un sello que le pudiera crear un harem, su sonrisa solo se acrecentó mientras baba escurría de su boca al pensar en otra posibilidad. - ¿¡O un sello de tetas?! ¡¿Uooooohhhhh!

A Tsubaki le encantaban las miradas de incredulidad de ellos, Naruto-Sama era simplemente increíble.

-Pero había un costo, ese era que Naruto-Sama también quedaría sellado dentro del estomago de la muerte, los dos, él y quien fuera el estúpido de su oponente estarían condenados a pelear para siempre dentro del estomago de la muerte, sin tener la mas minima oportunidad de tener descanso, siendo atormentados por toda la eternidad. - Tsubaki soltó una risa malvada, mientras rayos caían en el fondo, semejante al escenario de una historia de terror.

Akeno abrió sus ojos en completo estado de shock, definitivamente tendría que ir a las reuniones de ese grupo y saber mas sobre el arte del Fuuin, ella no le permitiría a Naruto usar jamás eso, incluso si tenia que llegar al punto de arrancarle ambos brazos para que no se le ocurriera usar ese sello.

Para Rias y Sona eso también era nuevo, el resto de estudiantes asi como la exorcista estaban un poco aterrados de que algo así pudiera existir.

-Por supuesto, es solo una leyenda, nadie sabe si es cierta o no. - Tsubaki ajusto sus anteojos volviendo a su cotidiana seriedad, un cambio de humor bastante raro de ver.

-Bueno, ahora saben porque Naruto fue incluido en la Reunión de Jóvenes Demonios en una época donde la discriminación reinaba en el inframundo. Desde que se dio a conocer que Naruto-Sama había creado un arte muy poderoso, la Vieja Faccion le exigia que les enseñara todos los secretos del Fuuin, claro esta eso nunca paso. - Rias agregó narrando lo que sus padres, asi como Sirzechs sabían de antemano, al ser ellos espectadores de dicho suceso. - Durante dicha reunion, Naruto les contó sus metas y esas eran traer igualdad para todos en el inframundo, algo que nadie espero que pasara.

Issei ahora sentía más respeto por su autor favorito, si hubiera estado en esa posición, también hubiera hecho lo mismo sin pensarlo.

-Eso fue algo extremadamente estupido de decir enfrente de los entonces Maou de la Vieja Faccion, además de que algunos de los otros jóvenes Demonios se rieron de él, llamándolo cosas como idiota, tonto, soñador, pobre, sangre sucia y toda clase de nombres coloridos. - Rias continuó.

-Pero todas la risas se acabaron cuando, Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth y Falbium Glaysia-Labolas se pararon a lado de Naruto gritando que tenían en mente hacer lo mismo, los cinco comenzaron a llamar a los demás jóvenes Demonios cosas como degenerados, esclavistas, idiotas y otra clase de cosas. - Ninguno de los presentes apartaban la vista de Akeno, ansiosos por saber mas de lo sucedido.

-Se sabe que Naruto, Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium y Ajuka comenzaron a intercambiar insultos y amenazas contra Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebu y Creuserey Asmodeus… asi como con los hermanos Euclid y Grayfia Lucifuge. - Rias mencionó el último nombre con casi un susurro, ella sabia que su Onee-Sama solía ser una firme partidaria de la Vieja Faccion. - Nadie sabe quien lanzó el primer golpe, pero en un segundo solo se lanzaban insultos y al otro estaban luchando a muerte, así comenzó la Guerra Civil del Inframundo.

-En cuestión de horas toda la capital de Lilith se convirtió en un campo de batalla, muchos de los miembros de los pilares compartían los ideales de la vieja faccion, así que la lucha fue dura y bastante nivelada, no fue hasta que los patriarcas de los Clanes Bael y Phenex lograron asesinar al Maou que llevaba el apellido de Asmodeus, que la Vieja Faccion se retiró de Lilith, por supuesto la guerra no había hecho mas que empezar. - Sona finalizó con una sonrisa y acomodándose sus gafas, ganándose una mirada de Rias, ella quería seguir contando la historia. - Esto solo es la versión resumida claro, ya que hay muchos detalles, aunque estos son poco importantes.

-Saji. – El mencionado se tensó al escuchar su nombre, de parte de Tsubaki quien se veía demasiado seria. - Por favor trata de no antagonizarlo la próxima vez que lo veas, y trata de ser un poco mas amable.

-¡Hai Fuku-Kaichou! ¡No tenía ni idea de quien era el! - Saji bajo su cabeza frente a su Reina, el sabia que sus acciones eran las acciones de su ama, si Naruto decidía que Saji Genshirou había sido rudo, entonces Sona seria quien lo pagaría.

-Pero si este Demonio es tan importante… - Todos voltearon a mirar a Xenovia quien se notaba algo confundida por una conclusión a la que llego. - ¿Que hacías en este lugar? ¿Que el no es uno de los Maous del inframundo?"

Sona y Rias abrieron sus ojos, eso era cierto, Naruto era uno de los hombres más buscados del inframundo, todos los Demonios tenían órdenes de reportar inmediatamente cualquier avistamiento del Demonio Errante de inmediato.

-¡Rias! ¡Yo iré a informar a Serafall Onee-Sama, ¡Tu ve a informar a tu Onii-Sama de inmediato! - Sona y Tsubaki desaparecieron en un círculo del clan Sitri de inmediato, volviendo a llenar de dudas a todos los presentes.

-¿¡Que pasa Buchou!? - Issei pregunto viendo como las dos Onee-Sama de la Academia también disponían a partir.

-Naruto tiene una cantidad absurda de dinero sobre su cabeza para cualquiera que logre encontrarlo. - Rias contesto, a lo que su Reina hizo una pregunta.

-Hmm, ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que es un hombre buscado? - Akeno pensó evaluando sus opciones dependiendo de la respuesta, si su héroe era un Demonio perdido entonces ella se le uniría pronto, no es que le importara mucho lo que pasara si ella abandonaba su puesto como Reina de la heredera Gremory.

-Si y no, es un hombre buscado, pero no por haber cometido un crimen, días después de haber acabado la Guerra Civil, Naruto simplemente desapareció del inframundo, desde entonces se le ha buscado para traerlo de regreso a su hogar. - Bajo Rias comenzó a aparecer un símbolo del clan Gremory, indicando que la teletransportacion se llevaría a cabo.

Akeno solo pudo dar mil gracias por ello, si Naruto no hubiera dejado el inframundo, entonces lo mas probable es que ella estuviera muerta. Eso fue lo ultimo que pensó, antes de que ellas abandonara la Academia de Kuoh, dejando atrás al resto de siervos de Rias y Sona, quienes simplemente se quedaron para discutir lo que habían escuchado del rubio.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Sona y Tsubaki corrían hacia la enorme mansión Sitri después de aparecer en los jardines de la misma, corrían como nunca antes en su vida, finalmente vieron las puertas de la mansión Sitri, y Sona las abrió de golpe casi arrancándolas con su fuerza.

Lady Sitri que casualmente caminaba por ahí, pego un saltito al escuchar las puertas abrirse de golpe, al girar vio a una muy agitada Sona y a su reina con el mismo aspecto.

-¿Sona, Tsubaki? ¿Que pasa? - Las dos mujeres enfrente de ella eran muy parecidas a si misma, así que era raro verlas tan agitadas y algo nerviosas.

-¡Madre! ¡Necesito ver a Serafall Onee-Sama ahora! - Sona exclamó moviéndose hacia las escaleras seguida de su Reina.

-E-esta en el estudio junto con tu padre. -Lady Sitri siguió a Sona y Tsubaki, queriendo saber que debía ser tan importante como para tener a las dos asi.

Rápidamente llegaron a el estudio donde vieron a Serafall y a Lord Sitri hablando animadamente, la portadora del titulo de Leviathan noto a su hermanita, salto de la silla donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia ella con toda la intención de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No! ¡Onee-Sama, tienes que escucharme por favor! ¡No hay tiempo! - Entre más tiempo que pasaba, mas tiempo Naruto se alejaría del inframundo y ahora mismo el tenía que regresar a su hogar no importa que.

Serafall se detuvo y puso un rostro serio, detrás de ella Lord Sitri también.

-Antes que nada, fuimos atacado por Kokabiel uno de los Cadres de Grigory, quería iniciar otra guerra al asesinarnos a Rias y a mi. - Sona comenzó, sin pensar que al decir eso, ocasionaría una reacción inesperada.

Inmediatamente el cuarto se sintió frío y al mismo tiempo húmedo, Lord y Lady Sitri estaban mas que enojados, mientras que Serafall estaba todavía más enojada, ella no se volvería a perder a nadie, no iba a permitirlo.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Tengo que contactar a Lord Gremory inmediatamente, hay que tomar cartas en el asusto! - Lord Sitri gruño lleno de rabia mientras activaba un circulo mágico.

Serafall hizo lo mismo solo que ella iba a llamar a una reunión de Maous para saber que acción tomarían.

Aunque ninguno tuvo tiempo de acabar lo que habían empezado.

-¡Basta! - Sona grito, los dos se detuvieron inmediatamente. - Pónganse a pensar como es que ambas seguimos vivas.

Eso era un buen punto, ¿Como es que las dos seguían vivas? Kokabiel era alguien muy fuerte, Lady Sitri lo había enfrentado en combate y casi no sale viva para contarlo.

-¡F-fuimos salvados por Naruto-Sama!

El único ruido que se escucho fue el de un vaso cayendo y rompiéndose, una sirviente que los había escuchado y había tirado el vaso que llevaba en la mano los volteo a ver en shock por lo que había escuchado.

Serafall no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, lo mismo Lady Sitri, parecían haber escuchado algo increible.

-Escúchame bien Sona. - Lord Sitri hablo en una voz peligrosamente baja, que le envió escalofríos a su hija mientras la veía con unos ojos penetrantes y llenos de seriedad. - Necesito saber que lo que estas diciendo sea la verdad.

-¡N-no miento! - Sona se defendió, aunque sabia que habría motivos para que no le creyeran, mas si se trataba de hablar de la presencia del Demonio Errante. - ¡Al principio no lo reconocimos, pero Naruto-Sama uso clones en su combate contra Kokabiel, luego lo termino con alguna variedad del legendario Rasengan y finalmente uso Fuuin para guardar el cuerpo del Cadre en un rollo con muchos símbolos que no pude entender!

Eso fue todo, no había nada mas que entender, ese era Naruto.

-¡Es verdad! - Todos voltearon a ver a Tsubaki, que tenía lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras mostraba que se encontraba muy asustada. - ¡Era el! Cabello rubio, ojos azules y lo más reconocible fue que podía usar Fuuin, que otra persona puede usar ese arte mas que Naruto-Sama. - Tsubaki estaba sollozando ruidosamente, ya que a su mente un recuerdo le vino al instante.

-Y-y-y-yo… me porte tan grosera frente a el… ¡Estoy segura que jamás me volverá a dirigir la palabra! - Las palabras que ella dijo cuando el analizo la barrera que creo junto a su Rey se repetían en su cabeza sin parar. - ¡Yo dude de el! ¡Como pude ofenderlo así! – Y sin mas que decir, Tsubaki se desmayo del shock.

-¡Madre, Padre, escuchen tenemos que traerlo de regreso! - Sona ignoro por ahora a Tsubaki, tenían que arreglar el asunto del regreso de Naruto al inframundo

-¡Por supuesto que tenemos que! ¡Ese niño ha estado demasiado tiempo afuera de su hogar! ¡Además de que es top prioridad traerlo de regreso! - Lord Sitri exclamo jovial, esta vez no se iba a escapar y no permitiría que el se marchara de nueva cuenta.

Serafall estaba temblando de miedo, mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, todo ocasionado por la noticia de que se había avistado a Naruto después de tanto tiempo. Sona dirigió la mirada a su hermana y la tomo por los hombros mientras la veía directo a los ojos, tenia que decirle el otro suceso que había pasado.

-¡Esa no es la única razón! ¡El piensa que yo soy tu hija Serafall Onee-Sama! - Serafall se las arregló para levantar una ceja, a lo que la pelinegra menor solo prosiguió. - Sus exactas palabras fuero "sabes yo amaba, no, yo amo a tu mama".

El mundo de Serafall se hizo pedazos en ese momento, todo este tiempo que había pasado llena de dudas, y Naruto tenia los mismos sentimientos que ella le profesaba.

-¿Entiendes? ¡El piensa que estas casada y que me tuviste a mi, me dijo que no me preocupara, que se iba a mantener alejado de nosotros! ¡Me respondio que aunque tu y el se sintieran igual, Lord y Lady Sitri se opondrían por que el es un Demonio de clase baja!

-¡E-ese niño idiota! ¡Siempre saltando a conclusiones apresuradas! - Lady Sitri se llevo ambas manos a la boca llena de incredulidad, prácticamente por una confusión ellos habían sido en parte responsables de su partida. - ¡Amor! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡Ha estado pensando eso por trescientos años! ¡Rápido contacta a Lord Gremory!

Lord Sitri comenzó a hacer llamadas para avisar a todos los lideres de los clanes de la situación. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, cada segundo que pasaba Naruto se alejaba mas y mas.

Sona hizo algo que jamás pensaría hacer y eso fue darle el mas fuerte abrazo que pudo a su hermana mayor, cosa que la Maou devolvió con mucho emotividad.

-No te preocupes Onee-Sama, lo vamos a encontrar y por fin ustedes dos se reunieran. - Serafall se quedo allí, siendo confortada por su Hermana menor, mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Quiero a mi Naru-Tan de regreso, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero.

Desconocido para Serafall, su deseo se haría realidad muy pronto, mas de lo que ella imaginaba...


	9. Princesa Gremory & Vagabundo Uzumaki

**Agradezco infinitamente por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este Fanfic. Ya ha pasado tiempo desde su ultima actualización, asi que les traigo un nuevo episodio del remake del fanfic "El Sol de Diez Colas". No sin antes unas aclaraciones.**

 **A Mokahimaru, realmente lamento si en el episodio pasado no hubo nada bueno, se que no tengo justificación para ello, asi que te traigo este episodio donde notaras varias diferencias, espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **Para los demás lectores del Fanfic, veo que son bastante analíticos, ya que varios de ustedes adivinaron la identidad de la primera de las integrantes del equipo del rubio cabeza hueca, muchas felicidades, les prometo que pronto harán debut otros integrantes del mismo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo la continuación, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **La Princesa Gremory & El Vagabundo Uzumaki**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Inframundo ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El Cocito, un sitio que originalmente era conocido por la obra de "La Divina Comedia" del autor Dante Alighieri, era descrito como un inmerso lago congelado, situado en el noveno circulo del cielo, un sitio donde eran castigados los traidores de diferentes épocas del tiempo. Dicho sitio estaba dividido en cuatro areas, conocidas como Caina, Antenora, Tolomea y Judeca, cada una con diferentes nombres, debido al nivel de castigo que cada uno ejercía, siendo esta ultima, el sitio donde dos presencias vivas yacían de pie.

-Si el frio te molesta tan solo dimelo, puedo darte mi sudadera si asi lo deseas. – Una de las presencias pertenecía a Naruto, quien con un gesto serio pero con un tono amable, hablaba con su acompañante, la misma chica de capa marron que hace uno momento había arribado a Kuoh, y le había ayudado en su pelea contra Kokabiel, uno de los Cadres de Grigory.

Hablando de dicho sujeto, el tipo, que aparentemente no estaba muerto, ya que su rostro a pesar de estar quemado gravemente, mostraba un gesto de dolor profundo, estaba sumergido totalmente dentro del lago helado, siendo esa su prisión por toda la eternidad, ya que habían ciertos requerimientos para que alguien pudiera ser liberado de Judeca, cosa que el Caido no cumplia, mas aun en el estado grave en el cual quedo.

-No te preocupes Sensei, es solo que este clima es algo molesto. – Dijo la chica, quien trataba de sujetar su capa y capucha, siendo esta ultima la cual fue arrancada de su cabeza por medio de una ventisca fuerte, dejando ver de quien se trataba. - ¡Kya!

Tal como lo aparentaba su voz, era una jovencita de diecisiete años, la misma edad de Rias, Sona, Akeno y Tsubaki. Su cabello castaño obscuro era de tamaño corto, casi al mismo estilo de un varon, combinado con sus ojos chocolates llenos de vitalidad y alegría. Se podia decir que era una jovencita bastante hermosa.

-Descuida Sakura-Chan, ya hemos terminado con el asunto de Kokabiel, estando encerrado en este sitio jamás volverá a causarnos problemas. – Respondio Naruto, revelando que dicha chica se llamaba Sakura, y que al parecer ella era su alumna. – Salgamos de este sitio, es bastante aburrido estar aquí.

Ambos abandonaron sin prisa Judeca, dejando atrás a Kokabiel, quien en compañía de otros sujetos mas sumergidos en el lago congelado, pasarían ahí el resto de la eternidad pagando por sus pecados. Tanto Naruto como Sakura iban caminando sin hablar entre ellos, con el sonido de las ráfagas heladas como único sonido presente, al menos hasta que la castaña le pregunto algo al rubio ojiazul.

-Sensei, ¿Cuándo iremos a la capital de Lillith? ¡Ya quiero conocerla a profundidad! – Exclamaba Sakura llena de energía, ya que su Sensei se lo había prometido hace tiempo, sin embargo, ella no supo que esa pregunta, tenso de repente al rubio, cambiando su gesto alegre a uno mas serio y algo deprimido.

-No iremos a Lillith Sakura-Chan, de hecho esta misma noche regresaremos a Kyoto. – Respondio Naruto con un tono algo sombrio, asombrando a la castaña, quien realmente no espero esa respuesta del rubio, sacándole un sonido de incredulidad.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero Sensei, me había prometido que me llevaría a mi y a las demás a Lillith! ¡Ya incluso las llame y dijeron que llegarían mañana a mediodía! – Exclamo Sakura algo enojada por las palabras del rubio, quien se mantenía inmutable ante la reacción de su alumna.

-Ya tome esa decisión Sakura-Chan, nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. – Volvio a responder el rubio ojiazul sin decir algo mas, sin embargo, si lo pensaba de manera detenida, Sakura podia intuir el porque su Sensei actuaba de tal manera, y todo eso estaba relacionado con esa jovencita de cabello negro corto y gafas de pasta, que le reclamo por la supuesta "destrucción" de la Academia Kuoh.

-Sensei… Esto no tiene nada que ver con Serafall Leviathan… ¿O si? – Pero la mención de la actual Maou provoco una reacción algo brusca en el Demonio Errante.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sakura Kasugano! ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme! – Respondio con un grito Naruto, asustando a la castaña quien se detuvo detrás del rubio, mirando como este solo bajaba la mirada, apretando los puños y sin decir nada mas.

El único sonido ahí presente era de las ráfagas heladas del Cocito, aunque en menor nivel, ya que estaban en las afueras de dicho sitio, volviendo mas tensa la situación en las cuales se encontraban ambos.

-Lo siento Sakura, no quiero hablar de eso. – Respondio el ojiazul antes de levantar la mirada al frente, no sin antes decir algo mas. – Nos veremos a medianoche en el parque de Kuoh, después iremos a ver a las demás, tengo una ultima cosa que hacer.

Y asi sin mas, Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo, dejando a solas a Sakura quien se mostraba triste, ya que aunque fue en un solo segundo, pudo notar que de los ojos de Naruto, unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de los mismos, señal de que al solo mencionar a Serafall, algo se removía dentro del Demonio Vagabundo.

-Naruto-Sensei. – Dijo antes de que un circulo con patrones poco comunes aparecieran debajo de ella, permitiéndole abandonar el Cocito y regresar a la tierra. Tenia que aprovechar esas pocas horas en visitar la ciudad de Kuoh, ya que lo mas seguro, es que ambos se encerrarían en Kyoto por otra temporada mas, sin nada mejor que hacer que dejar pasar el tiempo en dicho sitio.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Ciudad de Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Rias Gremory se encontraba caminando por las calles vacías de Kuoh, ya que era de tarde casi al punto de anochecer, normalmente esto sería peligroso para una persona, sobre todo para una dama del calibre de Rias, pero claro, no todas las damas te podrían, literalmente destruir.

Habían pasado unos días desde el evento con Kokabiel y la aparición de Naruto, y como era de esperarse, había avisado a su hermano mayor de lo sucedido con el Caido y luego como Naruto llego de la nada para salvarlos a todos. Sin perder tiempo, Sirzechs inmediatamente movilizó pelotones de búsqueda para traerlo de regreso, pero ninguno tuvo éxito, era como si Naruto se hubiera desvanecido otra vez.

Rias suspiro llena de tristeza, recordando lo que había pasado hoy. Raiser Phenex vino a verla debido a que había decidido apresurar la fecha de su boda debido al incidente con Kokabiel, lo cual llevo a un conflicto entre su Peon Issei Hyoudou y el heredero Phenex, ya que el castaño la defendió de las palabras ofensivas del pelirrubio, ocasionando que una de las siervas de Raiser atacara a Issei y lo dejara fuera de combate.

Rias parpadeo rápidamente para eliminar unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. A lo lejos la pelirroja pudo ver un pequeño puesto de Ramen, y su estómago hizo unos pequeños ruidos cuando su sentido del olfato capto el olor de la comida, debía admitir que tenia un poco de hambre después de lo pesado que había sido el dia.

-Bueno, no es como si me importe mantener una figura esbelta. - Rias había tratado de mantener un cuerpo voluptuoso para seducir a Naruto cuando lo encontrara, aunque no es como si pusiera mucho es fuerzo en ello. – Además, si varios Demonios especializados en búsqueda y rastreo no lo encontraron, que oportunidad tengo yo.

La heredera Gremory movió a un lado las pequeñas cortinas que cubrían el interior del puesto dando las buenas noches, recibiendo una bienvenida de parte de los dueños del puesto ambulante.

Rias escucho una risa algo fuerte, y al voltear a ver el dueño de esa risa, la jovencita pelirroja parpadeo rápidamente y luego se tallo los ojos, perpleja ante lo que sus ojos veian, pero el rubio de ropas azuladas seguía ahí, no era una ilusión o algo por el estilo… realmente estaba sentado a la barra comiendo un plato de Ramen.

.

Naruto reía mientras miraba un episodio de "Magical Mahou Shoujo Sera-Tan" por medio de su Tableta Electronica, Rias como una otaku no declarada, solia ver el show también. La heredera Gremory tomo una bocanada de aire para calmarse y actuar de inmediato, si los Maou le daban esta oportunidad para que ella no se casara con Raiser, no la iba a desaprovechar por nada del mundo.

-No sabia que te gustaba ver ese show, Naruto-san. - Rias hablo con la mas dulce voz que podría hacer, aunque no imprimió nada de esfuerzo, su voz tenia un encanto natural que era atrayente, seductor y tierno al mismo tiempo.

Naruto volteo a ver a Rias un poco sorprendido por haber sido llamado por su nombre, pero luego su sorpresa se transformó en una agradable sonrisa.

-¡Rias-chan! - Naruto apuntó su dedo hacia el asiento que estaba a su lado, indicándole que se sentara junto a el, Ella rápidamente tomo la oferta y se sentó junto a el con sus brazos cruzados, acentuando su busto de forma consciente, intentando llamar mas la atención del rubio de ojos azules. - La verdad es que no solo me gusta ver el show de Serafall, también me gustan ver otros programas, así como ver anime, leer manga y jugar videojuegos.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡A mi también me gustan bastante leer manga, jugar videojuegos y ver anime, pero mi show favorito es por lejos es "Magical Mahou Shoujo Sera-Tan"! - Rias sonrió con mucho entusiasmo, aunque ella no conocía absolutamente nada de Naruto, esto le daba muy buenas bases a la hora de formar su personalidad, de hecho a ella también le encantaba todo eso, esa era la principal razón por la cual decidió estudiar en una ciudad japonesa, ya que ella era amante de la cultura nipona en general.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡El mío también!

Los dos comenzaron a platicar de sus animes favoritos, así como las teorías que tenían sobre el futuro de algunos mangas y también de que tipos de juegos les gustarían que salieran. A pesar de la diferencia notable de edad entre ambos, la conversación de Naruto y Rias mientras charlaban, era a simple vista una agradable reunión entre dos chicos que compartían gustos semejantes. La conversación iba tan bien, que no se dieron cuenta que habían pasado ya dos horas y media. Tan entrados en su conversación estaban los dos, que no se dieron cuenta de que dos nuevas personas habían entrado al puesto de Ramen.

Los dos nuevos, tenían la típica apariencia de chicos malos que podían obtener lo que quisieran, y por supuesto, al ver a Rias los dos compartieron un sonrisa.

-Hey belleza, por que no dejas a este tipo y vienes con nosotros. – Uno de ellos se lo dijo a la joven Gremory con una sonrisa de lo mas arrogante posible, sin embargo pasados unos minutos, a los dos se les cayeron una gota de sudor al ver que ni Rias o Naruto siquiera los volteaban a mirar y seguían charlando, como si nada existiera alrededor.

-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! - Uno de los dos puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rias, harto de ser ignorado por esa belleza de mujer que no dudaría en conquistar de inmediato.

Rias por fin volteo a ver a quien la estaba molestando, y de inmediato su rostro se frunció cuando vio las miradas de las dos personas que la estaban fastidiando. Era esa misma mirada que obtenía de aquellos tipos que solo la veian como un trozo de carne, o un método de distracción… y no uno de buen sentido. Como odiaba esas miradas.

-Por favor, ¿Podrían no tocarme? - Rias les pidió amablemente, mientras movía su hombro para quitarse la mano de encima, ganas no le faltaban de vaporizar a esos sujetos por haberla tocado sin su permiso, pero tenia que guardar apariencias, no seria nada bueno para ella que descubrieran su verdadera naturaleza.

-Tsk, ¿Quien te crees que eres? ¡Vas a venir con nosotros quieras o no! – Uno de esos sujetos de mala pinta, fue al extremo de sujetar a Rias por su brazo y estar a punto de levantarla de su asiento, la pelirroja llena de ira estuvo a punto de abofetear a ese maldito gusano, a no ser que una mano mas grande sujeto con fuerza al tipo de mala muerte, obligándolo a soltar a Rias.

-Creo que la dama te dijo que no la tocaras. – Se trataba de Naruto, quien sentado en su silla, con su mano izquierda usándola como apoyo para su cabeza y la otra ocupada en ese momento, le decía a los dos tipos, que se molestaron de inmediato por ser interrumpidos.

-¡Nadie te pregunto! ¡Mejor calla…! – Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo a Naruto, pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa del rubio, pero había algo más que eso, era como si sus instintos le gritaran que se alejara de el. Estaban aterrados de su presencia y esa sonrisa inquietante. - ¡Tsk… como quieras!

Ambos tipos de mala pinta huyeron del establecimiento a toda prisa, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Rias quien se masajeaba su brazo, y una de fastidio del joven rubio por lo que había pasado. Naruto suspiro, era tarde ya, así que no era raro encontrar ese tipo de personas en la calle, estaba teniendo tanta diversión con Rias que no se dio cuenta de la hora.

-Es mejor que te encamine hacia tu casa Rias-chan.

-Tienes razón. - Rias también suspiro llena de irritación, dos matones habían interrumpido lo que ella podia decir que era una noche perfecta. La heredera Gremory podía seguir y seguir hablando de sus hobbies por horas y horas y Naruto también, pero era verdad, ya era bastante tarde. Los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Rias, no sin antes de que Naruto pagara la cuenta por el tazon de la pelirroja y los veinte que el se comio.

El camino a su casa fue silencioso, los dos prefirieron simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Al llegar al viejo edificio de la Academia de Kuoh, donde había una habitación en donde la pelirroja dormía, Naruto no dijo nada, tan solo siguiendo las reglas de un caballero, le dio a Rias un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y levantar su mano en señal de despedida.

Rias lo veía alejarse lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro además de sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que hizo el pelirrubio, pero luego la horrible sonrisa de Raiser apareció en su mente y sin pensarlo la pelirroja lo llamo de nuevo.

-Naruto-kun! - Rias se sentía lo suficientemente familiar como para llamarlo así. - ¡Por favor espera! ¿Por que no entras a tomar un café o al menos algo de jugo?

Naruto se detuvo sin siquiera voltear, parecia pensarlo detenidamente, y al final le sonrió y asintió.

A Rias esa sonrisa le recordaba a la de un niño inocente, no de la maquinas asesinas que eran los Demonios Clase Maou, algo extraño pero en cierta forma… interesante.

Los dos entraron al departamento de Rias. Ella le ofrecio asiento a Naruto en la sala mientras ella iba por las bebidas.

El joven rubio solo atino a suspirar de manera profunda. El no esperaba encontrarse a la hermana menor de su amigo Sirzechs, claro, el sabia que ella residía en Kuoh, pero la posibilidades de que ambos se encontraran eran minimas según el pensaba, y aunque sus cálculos no fueron exactos, el disfruto la conversación y el tiempo que ambos pasaron juntos. Era un bonito recuerdo de despedida para el, antes de regresar a Kyoto y continuar con su vida junto a sus amigas, todo en el inframundo estaba bien, y no era necesaria su intervención. Estaba seguro de que bajo el mandato de Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium… y Serafall, no era necesaria su presencia ahí. Solo quedaba seguir adelante, con su vida fuera del inframundo. Nada mas importaba.

Naruto comenzó a mirar alrededor de la sala de Rias, había un enorme televisor con las consolas de videojuegos más recientes a un lado, junto a ella también había varios juegos, había un mueble con una colección llena de anime y manga de diferentes generos, y luego había una Rias que estaba vestida en un ligero casi trasparente vestido para dormir color morado, llevaba puestas unas pantis pequeñas que parecían apretar su cintura y no llevaba sostén, sus enormes pechos mostraban un par de pezones algo duros que se podían ver perfectamente bajo el ligero vestido para dormir color morado. Se veía muy sexy...

-Espera… - Naruto parpadeo varias veces totalmente incrédulo, mientras Rias se acercaba a el moviendo las caderas de un lado para otro, con su mano izquierda jugando con uno de sus mechones carmesí y una mirada seductora reflejada en sus orbes azulados jade, casi al instante sangre se comenzó a acumular en las dos cabezas de Naruto, tanto en la superior como en la… inferior.

-Ri-Rias-Chan… ¡Que haces! – La heredera Gremory se sentó en las piernas de Naruto sin siquiera responderle. Naruto no era extraño al sexo, uno no podia pasar tres años con Jiraiya sin ir a un prostíbulo y haber presenciado el acto sexual de parte de su maestro con varias mujeres de ese sitio, algo que a veces queria olvidar, luego solo para reencarnar y pasar aun mas tiempo con Azazel, El Gobernador de Grigory fue un ángel que cayó de la gracia por pervertido y por su insano interés por la sabiduría y conocimiento, aunque la primera era un poco mas notoria en el, Naruto y Azazel habían ido a muchos de esos lados, aun si solo Naruto solo veía como Azazel montaba un cuarteto con el como protagonista de el.

-Naruto-Kun… Te deseo. Por favor, hazme el amor y toma mi virginidad. - Rias dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Naruto con ambas manos, para de una forma suave unir sus labios con los del rubio de ojos azules.

Naruto aun con sus ojos mostrando un evidente shock no opuso resistencia, y solo atino a devolverle aquel gesto de amor a la heredera Gremory. Pero algo detuvo el avance de aquel beso, ya que se dio cuenta de que Rias estaba temblando, Naruto abrió los ojos y vio el rostro lleno de miedo de la pelirroja, no un miedo que una jovencita sentiría al tener su primera vez, no, Naruto se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente, y que quizás por eso Rias Gremory estaba actuando de aquella manera.

-¡Basta! - Naruto tomo los hombros de Rias y la alejo de el de forma brusca, estaba mas que seguro que para Rias, esta situación la tenia aterrada, aun cuando por fuera se mostrara coqueta y seductora. Y no estaba bien, no podia tener relaciones con una jovencita en tal estado.

-Na-Naruto-Kun… ¿A-Acaso no soy suficiente para ti? - Rias se asusto un poco por la voz de Naruto, era baja y autoritaria, no su típica voz juguetona, esa voz le envió escalofríos a la pelirroja al escucharla. La acumulación de todo su estrés por fin la rompió, los ojos de Rias comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos y llorosos y su labio inferior se movía hacia arriba incontrolablemente.

-Perdón… perdón. - Rias repetía la palabra una y otra vez, sin dejar de llorar y sin querer mirar al rubio frente suyo, lo mas probable era que Naruto ahora la veía de diferente forma, y todo por su desesperación por anular el maldito compromiso que arrastraba sobre sus espaldas.

Naruto simplemente la abrazo y dejo que llorara, Rias seguía suplicando perdon mientras también envolvía a Naruto en un abrazo, en tanto que el rubio de ojos azules comenzó a sobar su espalda tratando de calmarla.

-Rias-Chan ¿Que pasa? ¿Quien te obligo a hacer esto? – Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, su voz volvía a ser cariñosa y juguetona, no la seria y dura de hasta hace unos pocos minutos. Rias por fin se tranquilizo lo suficiente, luego miro a sus ojos azules y con toda la sinceridad y miedo del mundo le dijo sus motivos, o lo que ella necesitaba.

-Naruto… Por favor ayúdame… - Entre sollozos y con unos ojos cristalinos por sus lagrimas derramadas, Rias le conto al rubio Demonio lo que actualmente pasaba con ella, su contrato matrimonial con el heredero Raiser Phenex, y como el plazo de su boda se había adelantado por el incidente con el Cadre de Grigory Kokabiel, para finalizar confesándole que su padre le había dado la opción de anular su matrimonio, ganando en un Rating Game a su prometido.

Naruto escucho todo lo que Rias le dijo con los ojos cerrados, con ella aun sentada en sus piernas y manteniendo el abrazo, por un instante la seriedad del Demonio Vagabundo la lleno de miedo, lo mas probable era que a el no le interesara una cosa asi, o que quizás no levantaría un dedo por ayudarla, después de todo, ¿Se conocían lo suficiente como para que el aceptara ayudarla en un gran problema como este?

Lo que Rias había olvidado, era lo que su hermano mayor Sirzechs Lucifer le había dicho sobre Naruto, y uno de sus rasgos mas caracteristicos.

-Ya veo. – Dijo en un susurro, antes de abrir los ojos y devolverle la mirada, no sin regalarle una de sus habituales sonrisas juguetonas. - Te lo prometo Rias-Chan, no permitiré que te cases con alguien a quien no amas, si ese tipo Raiser Phenex quiere volverte su esposa, tendrá que pasar por mi antes.

La joven pelirroja, llena de emoción y esperanza por las palabras dichas por la leyenda viva del inframundo, solo atino a abrazar de nueva cuenta al rubio, volviendo a derramar lagrimas, esta vez llena de fé porque todo saldría bien, mientras en leves susurros, le regalaba varias "Gracias" con ese tono de voz tan dulce que Naruto admitia, encontraba encantador.

Tristemente, ese tierno momento se vio interrumpido, cuando un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Naruto y Rias, quienes rápidamente miraron hacia una parte de la habitación, donde un sello mágico color azul comenzaba a formarse, la presencia que parecia surgir del mismo hizo que el rubio y la pelirroja abrieran los ojos sorprendidos, debido a que los dos conocían quien era dicha persona.

-Y pensar que llegarías tan lejos Rias Ojou-Sama. - La voz era fría y contenía un tono de decepción profunda. Se trataba de una mujer de apariencia madura, casi de treinta años, de cabello plateado recogido en varias trenzas atadas con lazos azulados, orbes también de color platino y un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso, infundada en un vestido de sirvienta francesa modificado, que no había mas que acentuar el físico voluptuoso que tenia. Su nombre, Grayfia Lucifuge, antigua miembro de la Vieja Faccion Demoniaca y la actual Reyna mas fuerte del inframundo.

Los ojos de Rias dejaron de llorar, se levanto del regazo de Naruto y procedió a retirarse a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar hacia atras.

-¡Rias espera! - Naruto intento llamarla de regreso, pero Rias se había encerrado en su cuarto azotando la puerta detrás de ella. Enviado el claro mensaje de no ser molestada. La acción de la pelirroja solo indicaba que no estaba nada alegre de la presencia de aquella mujer. Lo peor de todo, es que gracias a su oído fino y agudo, pudo sentir como la heredera Gremory nuevamente había comenzado a llorar… pero ahora lo hacia llena de tristeza y dolor.

-…Grayfia…

Grayfia dio un paso atrás al reconocer esa voz, un par de ojos azules la miraron con un desprecio total, como si ella solo fuera un insecto. La mujer se alejó todavía más al reconocer a la figura, a la que no había visto en casi trescientos años. Naruto, su antiguo enemigo durante una parte de la guerra, hasta que Sirzechs y el, la hicieron reevaluar las acciones de la Vieja Faccion convenciéndola en el proceso de cambiar de bando.

Grayfia siguió moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que se detuvo al parecer tocando una de las paredes de la habitacion, pero no era una pared realmente, la peliplatino sintió como un brazo la sujeto de su cintura, mientras que un metal frío se apoyaba en su cuello, además de sentir claramente una respiración en su oído derecho.

-¡Un clon!' - Ahora definitivamente podia asegurar que este era Naruto, y si aun había dudas de si era el verdadero, la energía demoniaca que estaba desprendiendo la figura frente a ella era fácilmente identificable.

-Pensaba que habías cambiado… Pero me equivoque… Sigues siendo la misma idiota miembro de la Vieja Faccion. - El Naruto real hablaba, mientras que el clon acercaba mas y mas el kunai que empuñaba hacia el cuello de Grayfia. – Estoy decepcionado de ti… Pero tu no eres de manipular a las personas… no… ¿Para quien trabajas? ¿Acaso para ese demente de Rizevim? ¿O trabajas junto a tu hermano Euclid? No importa… Ya no importa.

El clon comenzó a deslizar suavemente el filo del Kunai por la suave piel de la peliplatino, logrando sacar algo del liquido vital, logrando aterrar a Grayfia, algo sumamente difícil por la forma de ser de la Reina Mas Fuerte y su temple frio y serio, reflejado en sus ojos y algunos gestos de su rostro, incluido el escalofrio que recorrió su cuerpo.

-"¡Este idiota!" "¡Esta sacando conclusiones como siempre!" – Fue lo que pensó, antes de que ella dijera algo a su favor, no quería ver como Naruto le atravesaba el cuello de lado a lado de un simple movimiento. - ¡Espera! ¡No entiendes! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Por favor!

-Bueno… - El clon le hablo a su oido, con ese tono frio que podia helar los huesos. - Empieza a hablar antes de que te dibuje una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Instintivamente Grayfia se llevo una mano a su cadera, donde había una cicatriz que le había dejado Serafall en una pelea durante la Guerra Civil Demoniaca. Ella lo recordaba a la perfeccion, un combate dos contra dos, Grayfia y su hermano Euclid se enfrentaron a Naruto y Serafall, ese dia ambos hermanos Lucifuge aprendieron lo terroríficas que pueden ser las personas que normalmente actúan como idiotas, si los presionas lo suficiente.

El mensaje era claro habla rápido o te voy a degollar.

Grayfia le contó con mas detalles sobre el matrimonio arreglado entre Rias y entre el horrible chico Phenex, sinceramente Grayfia quería congelarle los testiculos a Raiser, Grayfia amaba a Rias desde el primer día que ella nació, las dos tenían una relación de hermanas, lo que ella quería era evitar que la heredera Gremory cometiera el error de entregarse a un hombre desconocido, para que Raiser no tuviera esa satisfacción. Ella pensó que encontraría a alguno de los chicos de su sequito de siervos, dígase Issei Hyoudou o Yuuto Kiba, no a Naruto.

-"¡Idiota, idiota! ¡Soy una idiota!" – La intencion de Grayfia le había explotado en la cara, Rias pudo haber convencido a Naruto de ayudarla a romper su compromiso con Raiser, ya que a pesar de no estar en el inframundo por varios años, Naruto aun tenía el peso político de un Maou en el inframundo, incluso si Raiser se negaba a deshacer el contrato matrimonial con Rias, Naruto pudo haber roto el compromiso ofreciéndole uno de sus famosos "Fuuin" a los Phenex como intercambio.

-Ya veo… - Naruto dijo en un susurro, ahora comprendía mejor por que Rias estaba tan asustada y desesperada para actuar de aquella manera. Lo bueno fue que el supo controlarse, ya que de no ser asi, lo mas probable es que en estos momentos estarían haciendo cosas bastante subidas de tono.

Grayfia suspiro al escuchar un familiar "Poof" detrás de ella.

-Grayfia-Chan. – La mencionada volteo a ver a Naruto, su voz ya no era fría y llena de desprecio, era cálida y juguetona justo como ella recordaba. Fue ahí cuando la realidad de nueva cuenta golpeó a Grayfia, Naruto fue una de las pocas personas que le dio todo su apoyo y compresión cuando ella cambio de bando y todavía había Demonios que la veian con desprecio por su pasado referente a su posición durante la Guerra Civil. Naruto junto con Sirzechs siempre estaban ahí para ella. La mujer Lucifuge se llevo ambas manos a la boca y sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas.

Naruto abrió sus brazos y simplemente hizo un gesto que Grayfia ya conocía perfectamente, y ella solo atino a corresponder ese gesto en forma de un calido abrazo, gesto que ella solo le permitia a dos personas en todo el inframundo, sin contarlo a el claro esta. Grayfia se dejo envolver en el abrazo tan cálido y familiar, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho levemente.

-Idiota, idiota, trescientos años sin verte y lo primero que haces es tratar de asesinarme, idiota idiota - Grayfia comenzó a sollozar en su pecho, en una combinación de un poco de miedo que aun tenia, y una gran alegría por volver a verlo después de varios siglos de estar ausente del inframundo, el era una de las pocas personas que ella apreciaba y amaba, y cuando supo de su partida, ella pensó que había perdido a uno de sus seres preciados.

-De verdad soy un idiota, perdóname Grayfia, haré lo que tu me pidas te lo juro. - Naruto la apretó con mas fuerza, había sobre reaccionado de una manera tan estúpida, que casi toma por error la vida de una de sus personas mas apreciadas, fue en ese momento que el aprovecho para llenar sus pulmones con la fragancia del Shampu que ella usaba en su cabellera, un aroma que había extrañado por mucho. - No hay manera de que mi Grayfia-chan hiciera algo tan horrible como eso, soy un tonto.

-Si eres un idiota, el más idiota de todos, eres tan idiota como Sirzechs. - Los dos soltaron una risita ante la comparación, aun cuando esta fuera cierta en su totalidad. Fue ahí que la Reina Mas Fuerte aprovecho para mirarlo a los ojos. - Ahora me debes un favor Naruto. Por favor, prométeme que harás lo que sea para ayudar a Rias.

-No me tienes que pedir eso, incluso si nadie me lo hubiera pedido, jamás dejaría que Rias-chan se case con un tipo que ella no ama, ya no estamos en esa época obscura donde los matrimonios arreglados eran cosa de todos los dias. - Grayfia le sonrió a Naruto y el hizo lo mismo. Pero después de aquello, la expresión de Grayfia cambio a la normalmente fría y seria con la cual era conocida.

-Naruto, tengo ordenes inmediatas de llevarte de regreso al inframundo. - No habia manera de que lo dejara marcharse ahora, no cuando muchas personas ansiaban su regreso con muchas ganas.

-¿Eh? - Naruto alcanzó a decir antes de Grayfia volviera a abrazarlo aplicando mas fuerza, mostrándole una leve sonrisa fría al rubio quien de inmediato trato de soltarse, pero ya era tarde, ya que los dos desaparecieran en un círculo de teletransporte hacia el inframundo.

De manera involuntaria, el Demonio Errante Naruto, había regresado al inframundo. A su hogar.

 **Y asi queda. Ya hemos visto que existe una relación muy fuerte entre Naruto y Grayfia para que haya mucha comunicación y confianza entre ambos. En el próximo episodio se viene el reencuentro que muchos han estado esperando, les aseguro que me esforzare por hacerlo mas largo y mucho mejor editado. Hasta ese entonces nos vemos pronto. Saludos chicos… Adios y nos vemos.**


	10. Mi Amada Flor De Nieve

**Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo muy considerable después de la ultima actualización de esta historia, por lo que va siendo hora de dejarles una nueva actualización. Pero antes que nada, una breve aclaración sobre los comentarios de dos personas.**

 **entiendo que lo referente a Naruto y Sakura como Sensei/Alumna no te haya agradado, al igual que también te decepcione que introduzca personajes de otras franquicias, pero aun con eso creeme que de nueva cuenta, no es de mi gusto introducir personajes de la serie FATE, mas aun que han estado sacando mas personajes y yo apenas alcanzo a distinguir entre Saber de Stay Night y la versión Red Saber, por lo que nuevamente repito, no habrá presencia de ningún personaje de la saga. Lo siento si te decepciona, pero ya esta tomada esa decisión, aparte de que todas las posibles piezas del juego de Naruto ya están completas. Nuevamente lo siento si te decepciona.**

 **Ashano, lo de de que si al estar usando partes de la historia de grankhain aun tardo demasiado, y que cuando haga todo como versión original tardare aun mas, pues lo siento, pero no es asi. Como debes comprender, el Fanfiction es un pasatiempo para nosotros que nos imaginamos versiones alternas de historias, en este caso un cruce entre Naruto y DxD. Por lo que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar como yo quisiera, no solo esta, sino historias como Lost Ragnarok, Renaciendo la Esperanza o alguna de mis historias de Pokemon. No espero que eso justifique, pero no creas que no actualizo porque no quiera, sino porque no tengo el tiempo que quisiera.**

 **Y realmente no se si he aclarado esto pero si no es asi, lo hare de nueva cuenta.**

 ** _NO HABRA OTRO PERSONAJE DEL MUNDO DE NARUTO EN EL DE DXD_**

 **Tal como he planteado la idea desde que tome esta historia a mi tutela, no es posible que algun otro personaje haga aparición en el mundo de Rias y compañía, estoy planteando el poder traer a dos Kunoichis como parte del equipo de Naruto, pero eso solo esta en una fase de "Quizas" por lo que puede no cumplirse al final. Asi que lo siento si querían ver a Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi o al ya referido y pedido Sasuke, ellos no tienen nada que hacer en el DxDVerse en esta historia. Lo siento pero asi son las cosas.**

 **Y para finalizar, anuncio que Sun of Ten Tails Rebirth tendrá un Spin Off donde se contaran historias que ayudaran a complementar la historia original. Esta en fase de ideas la presencia de Naruto en el mundo de DxD asi como los primeros años antes de los sucesos del canon. Aquí habrá algo especial para ustedes lectores, asi que los veo al final del capitulo para que sepan mas.**

 **Y eso es todo, ahora si, que venga el nuevo capitulo, donde sucede la ya tan esperada escena de reencuentro. Aquí vamos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Mi Amada Flor De Nieve**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Inframundo ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En el inframundo el tiempo difiere mucho comparado con la tierra, por ejemplo los bebés nacen meses antes que en la tierra, también existen registros de humanos viviendo mucho mas tiempo en el inframundo que en la tierra. Es por eso que mientras Naruto, Rias y Grayfia tenían una reunión a muy altas horas de la noche, la familia Gremory apenas estaba cenando.

-Pareces bastante estresado Sirzechs, deberías tomar un descanso. – Lord Gremory era parecido con casi exactitud a su hijo mayor, el simplemente tenía el cabello mas corto y su barba cubría toda su cara, justo en ese momento el patriarca de la familia Gremory miraba un poco preocupado a su hijo.

-Así es hijo, creo que deberías tomar a Milicas y Grayfia e irse algunos días al mundo humano, o deberías de ir a alguna playa de por aquí. – Venelana también miraba preocupada a Sirzechs, ya que la imagen de él mismo no daba buenas señales.

En efecto, el portador del titulo de Lucifer tenía ojeras en los ojos, ya que había estado trabajando toda la semana sin parar, desde el ataque de Kokabiel a la ciudad de Kouh, las facciones habían decido reunirse para tal vez hacer una alianza definitiva, luego de saberse que Grigory no tenia nada que ver con el ataque que uno de sus cadres provoco en aquel sitio.

-Es por lo de la alianza, necesita estar todo perfecto para cuando Serafall y yo nos reunamos con los demás líderes. – Tanto el como Azazel, el Gobernador de los Angeles Caidos asi como Michael, el actual regente del cielo, siendo cabezas de las actuales tres facciones, habían decidido unánimemente reunirse por fin para pactar una alianza, no una tregua como la que había en este momento, donde podía estallar otra gran guerra por cosas bastante pequeñas, si no una verdadera alianza.

-…Además… - Sirzechs trago saliva ruidosamente y sus ojos se pusieron oscuros. Lord y Lady Gremory lo miraron un poco nerviosos, su primogénito era literalmente una bola de energía, había muy pocas cosas que lo podían poner de mal humor. – Este no lo dije en el parlamento cuando estaba dando el completo reporte de lo que paso en Kuoh, pero Rias me contó que durante la batalla entre Naruto y Kokabiel, el cadre de Grigory sufrió una transformación física que aumento sus poderes de forma significativa, y lo que ella alcanzo a escuchar de parte de Naruto fue "Serpiente de Ophis".

Lord Gremory se llevo su mano a su barba y comenzó a sobarla, mientras que Venelana suspiraba profundamente.

-Esto es bastante preocupante, ¿Por que ese dragón le daría su bendición a alguien como Kokabiel? Ophis odia todo lo que no sea el oblivion. – Lord Gremory trataba de descifrar el misterio, su esposa Venelana y el habían tenido un encuentro con Ophis en un campo de batalla de la gran guerra cuando esta apareció para curiosear debido a que estaba aburrida en ese momento, Lord Gremory aun recuerda el terror que sintió solo de ver a Ophis de lejos.

-Que bueno que sabemos que todo acabo bien para nosotros o quizás ahora mismo estuviera muy preocupada por Rias y Naruto. – Venelana no podía creer que el actual Demonio Errante apareciera de la nada para salvar a su bebé sin buscar algo a cambio, cosa bastante usual en el. – Je je, ¡Tal vez los dos tengan una conexión especial! Ojalá Naruto y Rias puedan llevarse bien, así ella no se tendría que casar con ese horrible sujeto Phenex.

-Cierto, también está el asunto del matrimonio de Rias. – Sirzechs hablo peligrosamente bajo mientras veía a sus padres con cierto reproche.

El patriarca y la matriarca Gremory agacharon su cabeza en vergüenza, quien iba a pensar que los normalmente Tsunderes pero buenas personas de los Phenex tendrían a un hijo como Raiser. La familia Phenex se caracterizaba por ser bastante orgullosa pero también eran personas de buen corazón. Los actuales patriarcas Reinhard y Rose Phenex eran apodados el matrimonio "Tsun Tsun" porque los dos eran Tsunderes como la mayoría de su pilar.

-Prrt. – Lord y Lady Gremory se llevaron la mano a la boca para contener una risa, las bodas de los Phenex siempre staba un montón de "¡No es como si quiera casarme contigo ni nada hmmp!" o de los staba "¡Deberías de estar a agradecido de que yo me case contigo!" Siempre staba lo mismo mientras sus rostros se staba un mar de llamas.

-¡Jajaja! – Lord Gremory no pudo mas y estalló en una carcajada mientras recordaba a Lord Phenex staba un pastel a su pequeña hija Ravel que el mismo había echo "¡Jeez! ¡No cocine esto especialmente para ti ni nada Ravel!" Reinhard le decía a su pequeña hija extendiéndole el postre mientras miraba de lado, "¡Deberías de estar agradecido de que yo me coma esto! ¡Baka tou-chan!" La escena sucedió frente a todos en el parlamento, todos estaban riéndose mientras que los Phenex estaban gritándose a causa de un pequeño pastelito.

Justo cuando Sirzechs les iba a preguntar qué es lo que se les había metido a los dos, un símbolo del clan Gremory apareció en el suelo, de el dos figuras aparecieron una era su Reina y Esposa Grayfia y el otro una persona a la que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-… Naruto. – Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo, era imposible no reconocerlo, ahí estaba en toda su gloria ¿Naranja? Ya que nadie mas tendría un amor por tal color tan llamativo, a pesar de que en ese momento vestia con ropas color azules en varios tonos, además su pelo rubio y sus tres marcas con forma de bigotes en las mejillas lo hacían un rostro inolvidable, sin mencionar que parecia ser que el paso del tiempo no le había afectado en staba. Los tres también pudieron ver a Grayfia limpiándose los ojos de lagrimas recientes, cosa demasiado rara en ella ya que su usual carácter frio y profesional predominaba en ella.

-¡Sirzechs! - El rubio ojiazul grito levantándose stabaóe hacia su compañero de bromas de la infancia.

-¡Naruto! – A su vez el pelirrojo de ojos verde azulados dejo de lado su faceta profesional para de igual forma echarse encima de su viejo amigo de travesuras infantiles.

Los dos al momento de formar un abrazo entre ellos, tenían sus rostros arrugados y con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos en una imagen algo patética proviniendo de dos de los seres mas poderosos del inframundo, aunque eso no dejaba de lado que era algo grato ver a dos chicos que se conocían desde la infancia, volverse a reunir después de mucho tiempo.

Venelana actuando de semejante forma a su primogenito y sin siquiera avisar, arrebato al rubio del abrazo del pelirrojo, y sin dudarlo ni un momento lo abrazo contra ella usando todas sus fuerzas, siendo que el Demonio Vagabundo hizo lo mismo.

-Oka-San. – Los ojos de Venelana se comenzaron a poner llorosos cuando escucho como la llamaba. La hija de la familia Bael aun podia recordar con exactitud aquel dia cuando Sirzechs lo trajo a la mansión Gremory, un pequeño Naruto estaba lleno de raspaduras por todo su cuerpo, tenía su playera sucia y con hoyos, además de que sus bermudas estaban rotas, pero aun con ese aspecto de una persona de la calle que no había tenido la vida fácil, Venelana había comenzado a adorar esa carita llena de mugre con una sonrisa a la que le hacia falta un diente, una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro cuando Naruto vio a la matriarca Gremory por primera vez. "¡Coco-Okaachan!" Le dijo mientras la señalaba, recordando que ella se llevó la mano a su cabello color castaño mientras también le daba una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño frente a ella.

-Naruto… te he extrañado tanto mi pequeño. – Venelana tomo las mejillas de Naruto con ambas manos pasando su dedo pulgar por uno de sus bigotes como lo hizo la primera vez que lo vio, hablándole con cariño ya que después de todo, el entonces niño de pocos años se gano su amor maternal, al punto de considerarlo un hijo adoptivo.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que te fuiste lejos y por tanto tiempo?

-…Y-yo a-ah me… - La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió más pequeña, bajo la mirada y mirando de lado comenzó a balbucear intentando dar una respuesta, mas no pudo seguir ya que Venelana le puso su dedo staba en su boca mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-No importa. – Susurro mientras lo volvió abrazar, cosa que el ojiazul imito de inmediato, disfrutando del aroma del perfume único y especial que ella solia usar.

Naruto sintió una mano en su hombro, y al alzar la mirada, Zeoticus Gremory el líder del Clan Gremory era quien le había dado aquel gesto de bienvenida, Naruto le sonrió al hombre que lo había apoyado muchas veces durante su infancia, ya que Lord Gremory lo había vestido y le había dado comida caliente durante la mayor parte de su infancia, aunque el pelirrojo en ese entonces ignoraba que ese pequeño niño tenía un estomago que necesitaba mucha comida. Lord Gremory recordaba como a veces lloraba lagrimas de sangre cada vez que el, su primogénito y su amigo de travesuras iban a un puesto de Ramen, siendo el quien tenia que pagar una cantidad considerable de dinero por la comida que consumían en una sola noche.

El momento parecia ser inolvidable, después de todo se trataba de una reunión después de casi siglos de no haberse visto, sin embargo un ruido se hizo presente en la sala, proveniente del rubio de ojos azulados quien simplemente se sonrojo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Venelana sin perder tiempo lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia la mesa, Naruto se dejo guiar, mientras que los otros dos Gremory también tomaron asiento.

-¿Podrían traer algo mas para comer? – Sirzechs les dijo a los demás sirvientes de la casa, pero ninguno respondió, sus ojos seguían cada paso del Demonio Legendario que había llegado con la Jefa de las Maid de la mansión, a lo cual el portador del titulo Lucifer solo alzo una ceja al ser ignorado.

-Les han dado una orden. – Grayfia aplaudió fuertemente llamando la atención de todos retomando su actitud fría y profesional al dar una simple orden, inmediatamente todos se pusieron a cumplir las ordenes dadas, pero sus ojos jamás dejaron a Naruto.

-Saben, se siente agradable estar de vuelta con aquellos a quienes mas amas y estimas. – Fue lo primero que dijo Naruto, sacando una sonrisa en Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs y Grayfia, ya que a pesar de su ausencia, el aun los seguía considerando especiales para el. – Y es por eso que debo serles sincero desde un inicio… ya que la verdad no planeaba regresar al inframundo.

-¿Qué? – Fue la pregunta que los cuatro presentes en la mesa solo pudieron decir, ¿Acaso Naruto había dicho que su intención no era regresar a su hogar? ¿Qué su llegada a la casa Gremory había sido involuntaria y que solo por las ordenes cumplidas por Grayfia, el estaba aquí y ahora?

-Naruto… - Venelana había intentado decir algo, pero el chico frente suyo levanto la mano frenando su intento, a lo cual ella accedió a dejarlo terminar de hablar.

-Honestamente esta misma noche partiría para regresar a cierta parte de Japon, pero hubo un incidente que no esperaba, y que me hizo replantear el volver al inframundo, aunque como lo han visto Grayfia-Chan fue quien me trajo aquí. – Respondio el ojiazul sonrojando a la mujer Lucifuge, ya que ella solo le permitia a Sirzechs y a el llamarla con ese subjetivo tan cercano.

Fue ahí cuando Naruto miro a los tres Gremory con severidad, quienes de inmediato se sorprendieron a al ver la mirada del ojiazul, ya que se suponía que este sería un re encuentro divertido, pero al parecer algo había molestado de forma repentina al Demonio Errante.

-Hoy antes de marcharme de la ciudad de Kuoh, encontré a Rias en un puesto de Ramen hace unas horas, antes de que Grayfia me trajera de regreso aquí. – Naruto dijo con una voz seria revelando lo que probablemente era la causa de su regreso al inframundo.

Los tres estaban un poco en shock, casualmente Rias lo encontró en un puesto de Ramen cuando ni los mejores grupos de rastreo habían logrado dar con el, eso era increíble, Lord y Lady Gremory compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa, tal vez todavía había oportunidad de que Naruto pronto adoptara el apellido Gremory como suyo, Sirzechs en silencio le lanzó una mirada discreta a Grayfia, a lo que ella cerró los ojos al ver lo que el Lucifer intento preguntarle, el Satan Carmesi se podía imaginar la situación en la que su Reina encontró a su linda hermanita y a Naruto.

-Nos llevamos tan bien que ella me invito a su departamento por una bebida, a lo que acepte sin chistar. – Las sonrisas de Zeoticus y Venelana solo se hicieron más largas, aunque…

-Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando ella salió en un atuendo bastante revelador diciéndome que me deseaba y quería que yo tomara su virginidad. - Las caras de los Gremory se arrugaron un poco ante lo que eso significaba, pero ellos tenían la completa confianza en que Naruto tomaría la responsabilidad de sus actos.

-Sin embargo, antes de que "eso" sucediera Rias staba completamente en llanto aterrada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no era por su primera vez, sino porque después de tranquilizarla me dijo que ella tenia un contrato matrimonial con un sujeto llamado Raiser Phenex quien a pesar de tener una fama bien ganada, no es un muy buen sujeto que digamos. –En ese momento Naruto le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Zeoticus, Venelana y Sirzechs, ya que el entendió porque ella intento acostarse con el. – Ella quería que tomara su virginidad para darle asco a ese tipo y que el anulara ese matrimonio al no ser virgen. ¡Por una estupidez que ella nunca quiso, estuvo a punto de cometer una locura por pura desesperación!

La sala se lleno de un profundo y tenso silencio, ni siquiera los siervos con varios platillos exquisitos, bebidas varias y aperitivos sabrosos se atrevían a entrar al sitio, ya que el Demonio Errante se veía de mal humor, y al parecer la culpa la tenia los patriarcas Gremory y el Satan Carmesi.

-Naruto, yo… - Sirzechs trato de explicarle, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto levantó su mano indicándole que se detuviera, dirigiendo su mirada a el, ya que parecia ser que ahora le diría algo.

-Imagínatelo Sirzechs. Imagina que Rias-Chan no me hubiera encontrado a mi, sino que en esa noche hubiera recurrido a un completo extraño, tal vez un hombre mayor y depravado que pudo aprovecharse de la desesperación de ella, con el estado en el que se encontraba pudo haberlo hecho sin mucha dificultad. – Naruto en ningún momento le quito la mirada de ira a su amigo, quien a duras penas podía soportarla, ya que esta traía un dejo de reproche. – Imagínate a Rias-Chan en la cama con un hombre, en la cara de ese malnacido una sonrisa enferma y de satisfacción mientras que Rias-Chan solo podría esperar hasta que todo terminara, tal vez incluso llorando en todo el proceso. ¡Incluso el sacrificio que pudo haber hecho Rias podría haber sido en vano al final, ya que a Raiser pudo no importarle y casarse con ella de todos modos!

Sirzechs al terminar de escuchar lo que su viejo amigo le dijo, apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a sangrar, solo de imaginarse esa escena le daban ganas de vomitar, al mismo tiempo que quería salir y matar a cada hombre que le hablo a Rias en todo el día.

Venelana tenía ambas manos en la boca sumamente aterrada, ni siquiera parpadeaba viendo a Naruto y su mente no dejaba de imaginarse la escena que acaba de describir y cuya protagonista hubiera podido ser su amada hija.

-¡Naruto, se que pareció algo incorrecto, pero tienes que entender que esto lo hicimos para tratar de salvar nuestra raza! ¡Cada día que pasa hay menos Demonios de Sangre Pura! - Lord Gremory stabaó un poco agitado, tratando que su mente olvidara la horrible escena que el rubio frente suyo había descrito.

-Hmm… ya veo, entonces que suerte tuvo Rias. – La personalidad de Naruto dio un giro, ya no era el bufón de la corte, ahora mismo parecía un emperador con la voz y la autoridad de uno, demostrado en el tono de voz con cual le respondia de forma seria a Zeoticus. - Imaginemos por un momento que al final Rias hubiera logrado su propósito al haber sido yo quien tomara su virginidad.

En ese momento los gestos de los patriarcas Gremory asi como del actual Lucifer y su Reina se suavizaron, ya que lo que a continuación iba a decir el Demonio Errante les sacaría de su mente aquella enferma imagen que aun tenían presentes.

-Lord Zeoticus, Lady Venelana, ¿Ustedes recuerdan cuales fueron las palabras del anterior Lucifer que me dijo hace tantos años cuando supo de mi existencia? – Señalo Naruto a los ya mencionados, trayendo al presente un viejo recuerdo que aun estaba presente, mas que nada porque actualmente iba en contra de lo que ellos pensaban referente a los reencarnados.

-"Un Demonio mugroso y sangre sucia como tú no debería de estar aquí, tu sola presencia me repugna, si alguna vez tienes un hijo lo voy a matar en el instante en el que nazca, mientras que si tienes una hija la voy a convertir en una maquina sexual para que se encargue de complacer a mis seguidores" – Fue el patriarca Gremory el que se encargo de recitar aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de quien se había convertido en el principal enemigo a vencer en la ya pasada Guerra Civil.

-No hay duda de que ese demente estaría orgulloso de las palabras que acaban de salir de tu boca Lord Gremory. Si por obra de los Maou en ese momento que yo hubiera hecho mia a Rias ella hubiera podido quedar encinta con un hijo mio ¿Harías lo mismo que ese malnacido dijo que le haría a mis hijos, solo porque en este caso una noble como Rias quedo embarazada del hijo de un Demonio Clase Baja y sangre sucia como yo?

Lord Gremory abrió y cerró la boca intentando hablar, quería refutar las palabras de Naruto pero no sabia como hacerlo, el nunca le haría algo como eso a un posible nieto resultado de un futuro amor entre Naruto y Rias, el metería las manos al fuego con una sonrisa si significaba que su nietos vivieran felices.

Sirzechs simplemente miro hacia el suelo, de igual forma sin saber que decir al respecto, el era uno de los tantos que estaba en contra del acuerdo matrimonial entre su amada hermanita menor y el tercer heredero de la Casa Phenex, pero el supuso que probablemente era lo mejor para que Rias madurara como mujer, sin saber lo que posiblemente podría ocurrir si ese matrimonio sucedia.

Grayfia aparto la mirada, pero sus ojos la llevaron a la ventana más cercana donde se podía ver reflejada, pero no era ella, sino que se trataba de su antiguo yo que seguía a la Vieja Facción como un androide sin cerebro, ahí estaba su antiguo yo riéndose de ella a carcajadas, justo en ese momento Grayfia llena de ira y frustración escondida quería ir y destruir ese espejo pero se contuvo.

-¡Nosotros no haríamos algo así Naruto! ¡No digas eso jamás! ¡Yo los amaría sin siquiera dudarlo! ¡Les daría el mismo amor que te tengo a ti! – Venelana se levanto de su mesa, respirando agitadamente y conteniendo unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

No había mas que decir, el rubio había sta lo que realmente quería escuchar de unas de las personas que mas quería en el Inframundo. Al parecer a la Familia Gremory no le importaba del todo el status social recibido referente a sus herederos y sus respectivos contratos matrimoniales. Sin mas que hacer o decir, sonrio aun con los ojos cerrados, mismos que abrió lentamente mirando a los respectivos patriarcas.

-¡Exacto! - Los cuatro se sorprende dieron al escuchar a Naruto volver a su yo normal reflejado en el tono de voz que usaba. - ¿Donde está la mujer con temple de hierro que le escupió en la cara al heredero Leviathan defendiéndome a mi y a todos los Demonios como yo?

Venelana abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, ya que eso era lo que ella hizo en su momento cuando quien tenia el titulo de Leviathan se atrevió a rebajar al rubio de ojos azules como "Poca cosa".

-¿A dónde se fue ese hombre inquebrantable que junto a los otros patriarcas se rompían la cabeza pensando en cómo protegerme a mi de la Vieja Facción al ser solo un niñato? Naruto volteo a mirar a Lord Gremory, quien solo bajo la mirada debido a que al igual que su esposa, también actuo a favor del chico que tenia frente suyo en su momento.

-¿Matrimonios arreglados? ¿Demonios Sangre Pura? ¿Que sigue después? ¿Esclavizar a todos los que no sean miembros de un pilar y luego un genocidio de reencarnados? – Fueron las ultimas preguntas que Naruto hizo, dejando a los cuatro integrantes del Pilar Gremory muy pensativos, parecía que toda la mansión se quedo en silencio por un momento, lo que permitió que todos los sirvientes pudieron escuchar a Naruto, cada uno de ellos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar al legendario Demonio Errante, ya que aunque hubiera pasado el tiempo, su forma de ser no había cambiado en lo mas minimo.

-Cariño… ¿En que estábamos pensando? – Fue la pregunta que Venelana lanzo al aire mirando de forma contrariada a su esposo, mismo que solo cerro los ojos y suspiro de forma pesada, ya que parecia que estaba en la misma situación mental que su mujer. – ¿Por qué estamos haciendo lo que hace tiempo no hicimos porque no era correcto?

-No lo se, supongo que es porque nos preocupaba mas el futuro de la Sangre Pura de los Demonios, le dimos valor a algo absurdo. – Fue ahí cuando Zeoticus se levanto con firmeza de su asiento. – Tengo que reunirme de inmediato con los patriarcas Phenex, ese contrato debe de ser anulado.

Y aunque quizás no lo mostraran abiertamente, Sirzechs y Grayfia se sentían alegres por la decisión que su padre y suegro respectivamente había tomado, pero de nueva cuenta cierto rubio puso un pero en todo ello.

-Imposible, dejarías como idiotas a Reinhard-TsunTsun y Rose-TsunTsun. – Toda la mansión se cayó al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, ya que eso era muy cierto, si los Gremory rompían el matrimonio con los Phenex así de la nada, todos comenzarían a murmurar cosas como "Los Phenex no son dignos" y demás cosas nada positivas, seria una acción bastante tonta que de paso, también perjudicaría a la familia Gremory.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Entonces para que todo ese discurso?! – Sirzechs con los ojos blancos y un gesto de ira le apunto con el dedo, antes de que Grayfia sacara un abanico de papel y le diera en la cabeza con el, dejándolo mareado y pseudo inconsciente.

-¡No se preocupen por ello, sobre el asunto del compromiso matrimonial de Rias-Chan me encargare personalmente de ello! – Naruto les aseguro con una risa mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

Lord y Lady Gremory volvieron a compartir una mirada con una sonrisa, las palabras de Naruto sonaban como las de un marido protegiendo a su esposa, Venelana aplaudió con deleite y una singular staba, quizás y solo quizás, y si asi los Maou lo staba, en unos años ella tendría entre sus brazos nuevos nietos con bigotes en sus mejillas a los que mimar.

-Pero por ahora, lo único que quiero es convivir con quienes he extrañado todo este tiempo. – Expreso el Demonio Errante, llenando de un ambiente jovial el comedor principal, sacando también una sonrisa tanto en Zeoticus y Venelana, asi como en Sirzechs y una pequeña en Grayfia quien seguía manteniendo su porte de Jefa de Maids, aunque por dentro, también estaba rebosante de alegría por su regreso.

Y asi paso el resto del dia, con una cenafamiliar también celebrando por el regreso de un Demonio ausente de su hogar por varios años, risas compartidas y recuerdos rememorados, una escena que pocas veces se podia ver, pero que cada momento que pasaba, era digna de guardar en lo mas profundo de los recuerdos de cada uno de los involucrados

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Al Dia Siguiente ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Naruto caminaba por un paisaje tan familiar que hasta le provocaba una gran nostalgia el ver cada detalle del paisaje presente en ese momento. Podia recordar perfectamente que cuando era un crio, solía tomar la misma ruta al salir de la mansión Gremory, y debido a ese acto los patriarcas del mismo por lo general pensaban que se dirigía de nuevo al orfanato para dormir.

Incontables veces Venelana quería que se quedara en la mansión, tal vez incluso emplearlo como su asistente personal, de esa manera ella podría cuidarlo más de cerca, además de darle ropa nueva y de siempre asegurarse que tuviera comida caliente en su estómago, pero Naruto siempre se negaba de forma educada, argumentando que no quería ser para ellos mas una carga de lo que ya era.

Pero eso era una mentira, ya que la verdad es que Naruto hubiera aceptado mas que encantado la oferta de la familia Gremory, pero si lo hubiera hecho, lo mas seguro es que ya no hubiera podido dormir en la caliente y reconfortante cama de Serafall.

El Vagabundo Errante en su caminata después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, se dedicaba a analizar con detenimiento las imágenes que sus ojos podían observar, todo estaba tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo había cosas que Naruto reconocía de inmediato, como el enorme árbol de roble podrido que seguía igual, y que según cuenta la historia, ahí lloro Beelzebu luego de una derrota sufrida a manos de los Ángeles, las mansiones cercanas se habían reconstruido para tomar la apariencia de edificios modernos, y aun con eso, todavía había algunas residencias que no se habían molestado en cambiar.

Y asi sin saberlo y solo guiado por su subconsciente y sus pies, llego a un destino que realmente no esperaba ver tan pronto.

La mansión Sitri.

Esta era una de esas mansiones que seguía igual, lo único diferente es que se podía ver un enorme hospital que se veía a la distancia detrás de la vieja mansión estío victoriana, edificado por los patriarcas del ya referido Clan y que era uno de los puntos mas importantes de Lillith.

El joven Demonio, nuevamente guiado por sus propios pies se adentro dentro del terreno principal del Clan Sitri, siendo mas precisos en las amplias praderas que conformaban el traspatio de la Mansion Principal, sitio donde varios jardines hermosamente diseñados adornaban el sitio en cuestión, un hobby que Lady Sienna, la matriarca Sitri ejercía en sus ratos libres.

Naruto sonreía por aquellas pequeñas creaciones que la madre de Serafall cuidaba con mucho orgullo, y asi siguió por algunos minutos, admirando y dejándose llevar por la sensación de calma que otorgaba dicho lugar, hasta que de pronto, hubo algo que lo dejo totalmente sorprendido, y que inevitablemente, le arranco varias lagrimas de nostalgia al rubio de ojos azulados.

En una parte donde el césped era complementado con varias flores de varias formas y colores, había un parterre despejado con una barrera circular hecha de piedras decorativas, y justo en el centro, había una rosa de tonalidad violeta creciendo de forma lenta y lo mas hermosa posible, pero lo mas destacable, era que frente a la planta, había una figura hecha de hielo cristalino mostrando que dicha escultura tenia la forma de una niña de cabello largo atado en dos coletas, mientras que la otra era de un chico con cabello terminado en punta, ambos tomados de la mano y mostrando lo que parecia ser una sonrisa feliz en ambos rostros infantiles tallados en el hielo.

Naruto dejo escapar varias lagrimas de nostalgia y una alegría singular, ya que dicho objeto junto a esa rosa violeta era algo muy especial para él y aquella persona que siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos desde su partida del inframundo, algo que tenía una historia de trasfondo y que significaba el lazo especial que los unía a él y a…

-… Naruto. – Una suave voz con un tono melodioso rompió el silencio de aquel sitio, una voz que Naruto no había escuchado en varios siglos y que le sacudió todo el cuerpo en un breve instante, dejándolo en un breve estado de shock.

Dicha persona avanzo unos cuantos pasos, quedando de pie atrás del joven rubio de ojos azulados, quien lentamente se iba dando la vuelta con su rostro aun mostrando ese gesto de sorpresa, siendo inevitable el ver cara a cara a esa persona.

-… Serafall. – En efecto, se trataba de la única mujer integrante de los Dai Maou, la portadora del titulo de Leviathan, y la persona que siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos y sueños, aquella mujer que nunca había dejado de amar a pesar del transcurso de los años.

Ambos Demonios se estaba viendo a los ojos, violetas de Serafall y azules en Naruto, de ambos algunas lágrimas escapaban libremente, mientras que sus rostros solo mostraban sorpresa reciproca. Ninguno de ellos hizo movimiento alguno, ya que solo se dedicaban a mirarse fijamente sin darle importancia a cualquier otra cosa. No fue hasta que la pelinegra tomo la iniciativa, y con pasos suaves se acerco mas a Naruto, llevando sus manos temblorosas a las mejillas del rubio ojiazul, tocándolas de forma suave y acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos las marcas en forma de bigotes del Demonio Vagabundo.

-Naruto… eres tu… realmente… eres tu. – La voz de la pelinegra sonaba con un dejo de incredulidad y algo de miedo, ya que dentro de sus pensamientos, ella creía que nuevamente se trataba de una ilusión como las que ya antes había tenido, un Naruto que solo era real en su imaginación, y que al poco tiempo se desvanecia entre el viento dejándola nuevamente sola.

Pero no era asi, ese tacto era diferente al de ocasiones pasadas, esos ojos que penetraban hasta el alma casi como si te desnudara, esa ligera firma de poder tan característica de el, todo eso era demasiado diferente para ser una ilusión…

-… Sera-Chan…si… soy yo. – Y el golpe de gracia para la Ex-Sitri, esa voz que reflejaba fortaleza y un cariño que solo usaba en ella, algo que solo mantenían entre ellos dos como un secreto importante.

No había ninguna duda. Serafall al fin se había reunido con su amado Naruto.

En tanto eso ocurria con la pelinegra, el Demonio Errante se debatía entre hablar con ella, o escapar de forma humillante y cobarde. Si, el estaba lleno de felicidad al volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, sentir el tacto de su tersa y suave piel, el delicioso aroma único que emabana su cabellera negra como el azabache, y escuchar esa melodiosa voz que tanto adoraba, pero tenia que tenerlo presente. Por mas que el anhelara estar con ella, Serafall ya estaba casada, siendo la joven Sona Sitri el resultado de ese amor que ella tenia con algun Demonio de Sangre Pura, no podia interferir en ese matrimonio y meterse en la cama de una mujer casada.

Habia sido demasiado pronto el reencuentro entre ambos y este momento era evidencia de ello. Lo mejor era retroceder y reencontrarse de una mejor manera con ella en otra ocasión, al menos hasta que el pusiera sus pensamientos en orden y se comportara como era debido.

Lastima que eso no se podría.

Subitamente Naruto sintió el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente, ya que un intenso frio comenzó a propagarse por todo el lugar, logrando notar que una fina capa de hielo se estaba formando en las manos de Serafall, quien ahora lo veía con una mirada vacia y penetrante, una que el reconocia al instante y le aterraba de cierta manera.

La mente de la pelinegra por su parte no estaba pensando con claridad, ya que solo un sentimiento se había apoderado de ella debido a la presencia de Naruto, algo que no podia controlar en cierta manera.

Enojo… ¿Quien se creía este tipo para salir y entrar en su vida como le plazca?

Un leve sollozo escapo de sus labios, aun con esa mirada vacia y que parecia ser la de un muerto en el alma, provocada por todo el tumulto en la cabeza de Serafall, que hizo que inconsciente activará su verdadera forma.

Los ya de por sí grandes pechos de Serafall se hicieron más grandes, sus caderas se comenzaron a ensanchar al igual que sus muslos, incluido que también comenzó a crecer mas, el atuendo de Mahou Shoujo que traia puesto, irremediablemente no resistió mas y se rompió, dejándola como vino al mundo, pero en este momento a ella le podía importar menos.

- **TU**. – En un simple movimiento Serafall creo una lanza de hielo que sin siquiera dudarlo estrello en el pecho de Naruto, quien a duras penas creo un leve escudo que lo protegió del ataque, volviendo el arma de hielo en simples astillas heladas, no sin antes lanzarlo metros atrás totalmente aturdido.

Serafall de inmediato extendió sus alas de Demonio y en un breve movimiento quedo encima del rubio, sentándose sobre su estomago y sujetándolo al piso por medio de dos grilletes helados, dejándolo a merced de ella y el breve momento de ira que se apodero de su mente y corazón.

En tanto eso pasaba, los patriarcas Sitri, dígase Seihiro y Sienna Sitri asi como su segunda hija Sona Sitri aparecieron en un circulo mágico, alertados por el incremento de poder que Serafall había dejado escapar, lo cual los puso en alerta al creer que ella estaba peleando con algun sujeto que intento adentrarse en su territorio, sin embargo todo pensamiento se esfumo al ver la persona que su hija y hermana mayor respectivamente tenia sujeta al piso.

-¡Naruto/Naruto-Sama! – Los tres se quedaron en silencio al ver como Serafall ahora con un gesto de amargura, tristeza e ira combinadas, comenzaba a llenar de bofetadas al rubio Errante con sus manos cubiertas en una capa de hielo, haciendo el mayor daño posible.

-¡Trescientos años! ¡Imbécil! ¡Trescientos años! ¡Me dejaste sola por tantos siglos! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para venir aqui como si nada hubiera pasado!? – Con cada palabra liberada, Serafall lo abofeteaba mas fuerte, mientras que Naruto no podia hacer nada, mas que recibir el castigo que en cierta forma, el se había ganado.

-¡Después de la guerra estaba lista para confesarme! ¡Gritarte que te amo! ¡Pero te fuiste! ¡Te fuiste! ¡Te fuiste! ¡Te fuiste!¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Llorando en las noches! ¡Gritando tu nombre! ¡Pidiéndote que regresaras! – Con una ultima bofetada, el hielo en sus manos se desquebrajo y los grilletes se rompieron, dejando libre las manos de Naruto, y provocando que ella llena de dolor y tristeza se cubriera su rostro con sus manos y llorara cabizbaja dejando a flote su sentir.

Adolorido no solo en su físico, sino también en su pecho por haber hecho llorar a su amada, el Demonio Errante la abrazo contra su pecho, a lo que ella se renegaba tratando de liberarse de su agarre, algo inútil ya que la fuerza del rubio era mayor, a lo que pocos minutos después Serafall se rindió y se aferro a el, abrazandolo y enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, como si al no hacer eso, el de nueva cuenta se marcharia, esta vez para no volver jamás.

Lord y Lady Sitri, asi como Sona solo miraban callados aquel reencuentro algo brusco entre ellos, sin decir algo ya que ese no era el momento adecuado para replicar o decir palabra alguna.

-Naruto… Sniff… Sniff… ¿P-por que?... ¿Por qué… me dejaste? – Serafall solo lloraba aferrándoselo mas posible al cuerpo de su amado, mientras que este le correspondía de la misma manera, de igual forma llorando a flor de piel por todos los sentimientos que corrian por su cuerpo.

-P-perdón… Yo… yo también t-te amo, pero pensaba que ibas a estar mejor sin mi. Que yo solo me pondría en tu camino para ser feliz… Pensaba que tu padres no nos dejarían estar juntos… Que tu tendrías que escoger entre ellos o yo… y que por eso… no podrías tener una familia feliz como la de ahora… solo ve a Sona… es una preciosa hija la que tienes…

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo jamás amaría a un hombre que no fueras tu! ¡El único al cual he querido desde que era niña! ¡Sona-Chan es mi hermanita, no mi hija! – Esas palabras, que mas bien eran gritos de reproche dejaron pasmados a Naruto, ¿Acaso… acaso el se había equivocado? ¿Habia confundido a Sona Sitri, que resultaba ser la segunda hija de Sukeruton-San y Megane-Okaachan con la supuesta hija de Serafall? ¿Todo este tiempo el había vivido en un error que el mismo creo?

-M-Me… ¿M-me equivoque?

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Siempre sacando conclusiones ridículas! – Fue lo que dijo Serafall conteniendo el llanto, aunque poco a poco su dolor fue disminuyendo, hasta solo dejar escapar lagrimas de alegría por tener a su amado de nueva cuenta a su lado. – Pe-pero eso… es lo que adoro de ti.

Sin responder a ello, Naruto alejo un poco a Serafall del abrazo, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la joven Leviathan, acto que ella de igual forma imito, quedando ambos frente a frente mirándose de forma fija, aun llorosos pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Fue ahí cuando el rubio tomo la iniciativa e hizo algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho, pero que debido a ciertas circunstancias no logro en su tiempo. Pero ahora todo era diferente, había mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar. Y empezaría ahora.

El rostro de Serafall se mostro impactado al sentir como su amado rubio había acercado su rostro al suyo bastante cerca, solo para sentir como sus labios eran besados de forma tierna pero con un toque de lujuria bien escondido, a lo que ella solo atino a cerrar sus ojos violeta y corresponder ese gesto llena de alegría, ya que ese era su "Primer Beso" y había sido tomado por el hombre que nunca había dejado de amar, aun cuando el tiempo había pasado sin cesar. Ella llevo sus manos a la nuca de el, haciendo mas profundo el ósculo, en tanto el rubio la tomaba de la cintura y la apretaba mas hacia él, en una forma de posesión que indicaba que nunca se volveria a separar de ella, y que desde ese momento, era suya, solo suya, y de nadie mas.

Esta hermosa postal de Naruto y Serafall demostrándose el amor mutuo que ambos staba, genero diversas reacciones en los tres Sitri presentes, todas diferentes pero que demostraban que estaban felices con lo ocurrido.

-¡Yay, lo han logrado! – Lady Sitri tenía sus brazos alzados a la altura de su cintura con sus puños cerrados, con un incendio en sus ojos violetas y sonriendo victoriosa, mientras que se imaginaba a sus futuros nietos con bigotes en las mejillas a los cuales consentiría y llenaría de mimos.

-¡No es justo! – Lord Sitri, pese a la seriedad que era algo común en el, en ese momento staba llorando ruidosamente totalmente conmovido. Créanlo o no, el siempre lloraba al ver escena románticas.

-Onee-Sama. – Sona tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, alegre por ver como su hermana mayor había recuperado a su amado, pero sus anteojos brillaban con la luz del sol por un momento, ya que los gestos posesivos de Naruto hicieron que el corazón de Sona latiera con fuerza, a lo que ella no pudo evitar imaginarse estar en el lugar de su hermana.

Y asi era una perspectiva, de dos personas que habiendo ya transcurrido mucho tiempo, volvieron a reencontrarse para no volverse a separar jamás, siendo sellado ese "trato" por medio de un beso lleno de amor y cariño, mientras que a lo lejos, la figura de hielo de unos pequeños Naruto y Serafall soltaba un brillo único, como si esta celebrara que el amorío de unos pequeños infantes, se había logrado concretar.

Un amor entre un Roble de Madera, y una Flor de Hielo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por el momento. Agradezo que hayan tenido la paciencia para la nueva actualización, y como les he dicho, pondré una pequeña actividad para inaugurar el Spin Off de Sun of Ten Tails. ¿En que consiste? Facil, pueden ustedes comentar que breve relato quieren ver en este nuevo spin off, aclarando que la llegada de Naruto al mundo de DxD y los primeros años ahí ya están en proceso de ideas. Pueden ser por ejemplo, que hizo Naruto durante su ausencia del inframundo, sobre el pasado de algunos personajes o simplemente pedir información de alguno de ellos.**

 **Y eso es todo por el momento, esperando que haya sido de su agrado esta actualización. Se despide de ustedes Athena Asamiya, y nos vemos en una próxima.**

 **Asamiya Athena Deshita!**


End file.
